L'amour à tout épreuve
by Vilou
Summary: Histoire d'amour entre Bella et Alice qui risque de tournée un peu au vinaigre suite à des différents. (j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres que j'avais mis en ligne après mettre aperçue de quelques erreurs, donc je vous invite à les relire )
1. chapitre 1

Les personnages de Stéfanie Meyer ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais malheureusement pas d'argent de poche avec cette histoire ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

POV Alice

_Je vivais avec ma famille dans une demeure, à l'écart des habitants de Forks, petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait forcément étant peu nombreux. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que nous avions emménagé ici, afin d'échapper à tout soupçon, puisque nous ne vieillissions nullement. Et oui, nous sommes tous des vampires et nous avions choisi Forks comme destination étant donné que le soleil y brillait que très rarement. Certes, ma famille ne pouvait s'exposer à ses rayons mais moi, je n'avais aucun risque de trahir ma nature, contrairement aux autres, ma peau ne se mettait pas à scintiller de mille feux lorsque le temps était au beau fixe._

_Je suivais actuellement des études pour devenir prothésiste dentaire, il y a deux ans, lorsque que j'ai commencé les cours, j'y ai fait la connaissance d'une charmante fille, répondant au nom de Violette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout de suite été attirée par sa chevelure brune avec ses quelques mèches couleur miel, ses courbes harmonieuses, ses mains aux longs doigts fins, ses yeux chocolat avec une pointe d'ocre… J'ai sympathisé relativement vite avec cette jeune femme qui avait à ce moment l'âge que je prétends avoir alors que malgré moi, j'avais déjà vécu un siècle. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me faisait cet effet là et croyez moi, pourtant j'ai eu l'occasion d'en croiser un grand nombre en 119 ans d'existence, attention, je vous vois venir, et non, elles n'ont pas toutes fini dans mon lit contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser. Tss... vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge et qu'avec ma beauté irréelle je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour que la femme que j'aime termine avec moi sous de fins duvets à faire l'amour pendant des heures ? Au risque de vous décevoir, ce n'était pas le cas, de plus je ne fais pas partie de ces jeunes donzelles qui rendent les armes dès le premier soir et dont on dit que ce sont des dames faciles voire même de petite vertu. Sur ce, revenons en à nos moutons, enfin à ma charmante fleur au délicat parfum, en cours, nous étions toujours l'une à côté de l'autre et malheur à celui ou celle qui tentait de nous séparer dans l'espoir de nous connaître un peu mieux, nous passions quelque peu pour des asociales dans notre classe et ce même si nous étions polies en disant bonjour à tout le monde._

_Au bout de quelques semaines nous décidâmes de nous mettre en couple, mais nous prenions bien gare de ne pas nous afficher dans les couloirs, certains de nos camarades avaient des petits soucis pour accepter notre différence de part leur religion. J'adorai entendre ma Violette titiller l'une de ces filles homophobe et celle-ci démarrait au quart de tour. On en arrivait à se demander : si on la poussait à bout, ne finirait-elle pas par quitter l'établissement ? Et il faut le dire, cette perspective nous enchantait assez. Qu'il était bon d'imaginer une classe sans une fille qui appréciait un peu trop gueuler à tout va et pouvait être désagréable au téléphone même si c'était son petit ami, Violette, à maintes reprises avait serré les dents pour ne pas brailler après cette « garce » tellement elle arrivait à nous irriter parfois. Elle ne devait en aucun cas céder à la tentation, sinon tous les petits sous-entendus qu'elle laissait échapper à son attention ne vaudraient plus rien car Jessica saurait que ma petite fleur ne l'aime guère._

_Nous passâmes ainsi deux merveilleuses années ensemble, notre duo perdurait et personne de l'école n'avait encore découvert notre petit secret, seuls nos parents respectifs étaient au courant. C'était tout à fait normal puisque depuis un peu plus d'un an, chaque week-end, nous alternions chez laquelle des deux familles nous dormions. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois que je suis allée passer la nuit chez ma compagne._

*Flash back on*

_Nous étions restées dans la cuisine après avoir dîner, mon ange voulait parler à ses parents en privé et elle avait souhaité que je sois moi aussi présente lorsqu'elle ferait son annonce. Elle faisait face à son père et sa mère puis elle lâcha sa bombe comme ça, sans prévenir :_

_**- Papa, maman… Alice n'est pas qu'une simple amie en réalité pour moi, il se trouve que j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle et que nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt sept mois. Je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre maintenant mais je me suis rendue compte à la rentrée scolaire que j'aimais les femmes.**_

_Elle se tût une fois son coming out réalisé puis elle me prit la main, ma Belle avait absolument tenu à leur avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur car elle ne supportait plus l'idée de le leur cacher. Elle venait de me montrer par la même occasion tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. J'en fus très émue, jamais auparavant je n'avais assisté à ce genre de scène, cela me prouva de nouveau que les mentalités avaient bien évolué au cours du siècle qui s'était écoulé. La pauvre s'était prise une chasse ensuite parce que ses parents avaient cru à une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, dans le seul but de les énerver, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Un froid s'instaura entre nous quatre durant quelques longues minutes qui nous parurent des heures avant qu'ils ne viennent nous enlacer et nous dire qu'ils souhaitaient que nous soyons heureuses. Mon Ange laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour mon ouïe fine, elle avait craint que sa famille ne la renie parce qu'elle aimait les femmes. Nous décidâmes ensuite de regarder la télévision en compagnie de ses parents, Violette était assise un peu de biais sur le canapé afin que je puisse me caler au creux de ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. Je sentis un regard plein de tendresse se poser sur nous, du coin de l'œil, je vis la mère de ma douce, sourire affectueusement._

_À la fin du film, nous montâmes dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux membres de sa famille. La pièce était assez spacieuse malgré le fait que nous nous trouvions sous le toit et je dois dire que la décoration me plaisait, je découvrais enfin l'antre de ma bien-aimée. Il me fut très facile de comprendre qu'elle adorait la Chine, les dragons, mais avant tout lire, une étagère couverte de livres séparait le côté bureau de celui lit, ainsi que trois tours blanches également remplies d'ouvrages. Je souris, amusée par le titre de l'un d'entre eux, il s'intitulait : « Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire amoureux ». Devais-je y voir un rapport avec ma nature ? Pourtant, je ne lui avais rien dévoilé concernant ce que j'étais…et je ne décelais aucun changement dans son comportement qui aurait pu m'indiquer qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, pris le livre dans mes mains puis me tournai vers ma compagne et lui demandai d'une voix que j'espérai ne pas être trop tendue : _

_**- Hum… tu l'as depuis quand celui-ci ?**_

_**- Je l'ai eu à noël, l'année avant que je ne fasse ta connaissance. Pourquoi cette question et cet air soulagé que tu affiches ?**_

_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je croyais être restée impassible en entendant sa réponse mais je m'étais fourvoyée, de plus, elle était bien plus attentive à mes mimiques que ne l'avaient été mes conquêtes antérieures._

_**- Pour rien… euh si, par simple curiosité. Et finalement, à la fin du roman, l'héroïne réussit-elle vraiment à se débarrasser du vampire ?**_

_**- Ho que non, bien au contraire. Il se trouve qu'elle est un vampire, sauf qu'elle doit être mordue par un autre afin de le devenir pleinement. Elle finit par tomber sous son charme et éprouver une jalousie verte pour la jeune fille qu'il courtise désormais à sa place et l'histoire s'achève sur les deux vampires enlacés.**_

_Je souris à pleine dent, pensant que cela se terminait très bien et ne donnerait pas de mauvaises idées à la lectrice qui, soit dit en passant avait les yeux rivés sur ma bouche. Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec passion, sous le coup de la surprise, j'en lâchai le volume que je tenais, reprenant mes esprits, je prolongeai son baiser en pressant avec tendresse un peu plus me lèvres sur les siennes._

POV Violette

_Je poussais Alice sans ménagement sur mon lit, elle ne pouvait me résister, j'étais plus grande et un peu plus charpentée qu'elle, mais quelque chose me disait que si elle l'avait réellement voulu, elle n'aurait pas consenti à ce que je la fasse chuter sur les draps. Je me mis à califourchon sur mon petit Démon, je brûlais d'envie d'explorer sa peau si douce de mes mains avides, je les posai de chaque côté de sa tête et me penchai pour l'embrasser amoureusement avant de descendre déposer une myriade de bisous dans son cou. Je souris contre sa nuque alors qu'elle__laissa échapper quelques gémissements de bonheur, sa respiration s'accélérait dès que mes lèvres entraient en contact avec son épiderme. Je me redressai, mes doigts effleurant à présent le tissu fin qui recouvrait son buste, l'une de mes mains se referma sur le sein érigé, tant convoité. Je relevai mes iris, assombris par le désir sur le visage de ma Belle, elle avait clos ses paupières, m'empêchant ainsi de voir l'or en fusion qui coulait derrière elles._

_**- Alice, ouvres les yeux, s'il te plait, **__murmurai-je au creux de son oreille._

_Elle accéda à ma requête, j'eus un hoquet de surprise en découvrant ses pupilles d'un noir d'encre, devant mon étonnement, elle prit un air inquiet qui remplaça très vite la noirceur de ses iris par leur couleur habituelle._

_**- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire peur ?**_

_**- …**_

_**- Réponds-moi, je t'en prie.**_

_Je décelai dans ses pupilles, une angoisse grandissante à mesure que mon mutisme se prolongeait, je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi et fis ce qu'elle attendait de moi._

_**- Rien… enfin, tu vas peut être me trouver stupide mais l'espace d'un instant, il m'a semblé que tu avais les yeux d'un noir de jais.**_

_Je la vis déglutir difficilement suite à ma remarque, me cacherait-elle quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Je secouai la tête afin de chasser les questions qui commençaient à envahir mon esprit et pouvoir reprendre mes actes là où je m'étais arrêtée. Je repris mes douces caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se racle la gorge, me signifiant que je devais couper court à mon activité manuelle. Je l'interrogeai du regard, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, je n'obtins qu'un lourd silence qui m'obligea à lui dire :_

_**- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je continue ?**_

_**- … Tes parents ne dorment pas encore et je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils nous entendent faire des folies dès le premier soir où je dors chez toi.**_

_**- Je dirai que ce n'est pas ton seul souci et que tu me dissimules quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je suis sûre que tu n'oses pas me parler, de peur que tes révélations ne m'effraient ou alors tu n'as pas encore assez confiance en moi…**_

_**- Tsss… j'aurais dû me douter que tu me poserais ces questions, mais tu es tellement imprévisible que je n'ai que très rarement des visions te concernant, **__pesta-t-elle contre elle-même._

_Nous nous redressâmes afin de pouvoir nous asseoir face à face, je l'observais, les yeux écarquillés, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ça, était-ce une blague en réalité ?_

_**- Des visions !? Attends… tu veux dire que tu es capable de voir l'avenir ?**_

_**- Oui… et elles sont toujours en rapport avec des personnes que j'aime énormément. Ne vas pas croire que tu n'en fais pas parti, mais tes décisions ne sont jamais totalement arrêtées, résultat, tu me surprends chaque jour.**_

_J'étais ravie qu'elle se confie un peu à moi et je savourais le plaisir de pouvoir être à l'origine de la stupéfaction de mon petit lutin adoré. J'esquissai un sourire charmé et l'embrassai avec fougue, afin de lui montrer combien j'étais heureuse à ses côtés et fière qu'elle m'avoue ce secret. Elle rompit notre baiser pour ajouter :_

_**- Hum… je dois t'apprendre autre chose sur moi, quelque chose de bien plus sérieux, je t'assure que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Tu as dû remarquer que je n'ai jamais mangé quoique ce soit lors de nos pauses repas à l'école, **__je hochai la tête, __**et je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas ça pour perdre du poids. En fait, j'ai un régime alimentaire très différent du tien… je ne me nourris exclusivement que de sang animal car je suis un vampire, de plus, j'ai aussi une force surhumaine et une ouïe fine.**_

_Je fronçai les sourcils, j'adorais lire des ouvrages fantastiques et certains d'entre eux traitaient de cette espèce, on y racontait qu'ils ne pouvaient sortir à la lumière du jour, sous peine d'être transformé en tas de cendre. Pourtant, Alice se baladait toujours dehors avec moi, quelque soit le temps qu'il fasse, apparemment les auteurs ne connaissaient pas grand-chose sur le sujet et puis elle n'avait pas des canines plus longues que la normale. Sa nature devait expliquer pourquoi elle avait toujours la peau si froide mais dont je ne me lassais pas de toucher et m'empêchant parfois de prendre des coups de chaud. Je la fixai sans la voir, perdue dans mes réflexions et sursautai lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur mon avant bras, me ramenant sur terre, enfin, sur mon lit._

_**- Excuses moi, mais ton manque de réaction m'inquiétait, j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas entendu mes propos.**_

_**- Si, si, je t'ai reçu cinq sur cinq. J'étais juste en train de comparer ce que je savais sur les vampires avec ce que je sais de toi et je me rends compte que la plus part de mes connaissances se révèlent être inexactes. Pour commencer, tu ne crains pas les rayons solaires, tu ne bois pas de sang humain, tu as la peau glacée ainsi que des visions et les croix ne t'affectent aucunement.**_

_**- Euhh… tu n'as pas peur de ce que je suis ?**_

_**- Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?**__ Alice eu un hochement de tête.__** Moi je trouve ça fantastique ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un succube ou un vampire.**_

_Alice me regardait, abasourdie par mon air enjoué ainsi que ma réplique, je devais être la seule à avoir accueilli cette nouvelle avec autant d'enthousiasme. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais été tellement attirée par elle, et le fait que ma vie était devenue bien plus intéressante. C'était trop beau, la réalité dépassait la fiction, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux euh, minute papillon, si elle est ce qu'elle dit, alors cela signifie que tous les membres de sa famille sont comme elle ! Je plissai le front, avaient-ils tous des pouvoirs comme ma douce ou était-elle une exception parmi les siens ?_

_**- J'ai l'impression que ma condition de vampire t'amène à beaucoup réfléchir et je pense que tu t'interroges aussi sur mes proches.**_

_**- C'est vrai, et je me demande si eux aussi sont capables de voir l'avenir, autre chose qui leur est propre ou si tu es la seule ayant un don.**_

_**- Mon frère, Edward peut lire dans les pensées d'autrui, Jasper exerce une influence sur les émotions, très pratique pour calmer des personnes en colère, Carlisle, mon père n'est pas attiré par le sang humain. Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie quant à eux n'ont aucune particularité comme nous quatre et heureusement, ils ne sont pas jaloux.**_

_**- Ton regard que j'ai surpris tout à l'heure, il veut dire quelque chose de spécifique ?**_

_**- … en temps normal, j'ai les yeux noirs lorsqu'il faut que j'aille me nourrir et éviter de déraper en mordant autre chose qu'un animal. Par contre, dans la situation présente, c'est une autre soif que j'avais très envie d'étancher, ma soif de désir pour toi. Dans tous les cas,**_

_**je ne dois aucunement céder à la tentation de planter mes crocs dans la nuque d'un être humain sinon je serai bannie à jamais de ma famille. Je dois t'avouer que parfois j'ai une irrésistible envie de goûter ton sang lorsque je l'entends pulser dans tes veines et que j'ai le nez niché dans ton cou… **_

_Je frissonnai en entendant ses paroles, non parce que ses mots m'effrayaient mais parce que j'aimerais tant qu'elle passe à l'acte. Son regard m'indiqua qu'elle s'était trompée sur le sens de mes émotions, elle devait penser que je n'oserais plus l'enlacer comme avant voire même que j'allais rompre pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien de grave. Je la pris dans mes bras, en faisant exprès de loger son nez tout près de ma jugulaire, lui montrant ainsi que j'avais confiance en elle et lui murmurais :_

_**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me perdre, je t'aime et ne quitterai pour rien au monde. Il n'y a que la mort qui pourra nous séparer ou alors le fait que tu tombes amoureuse d'une autre…**_

_Ma dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'un poignard dans mon cœur, je n'aurais pas voulu la prononcer, mais il fallait que je sois lucide, mon petit Démon avait l'éternité devant elle, une quantité incroyable de filles qui la feraient m'oublier avec les années. Une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue, Alice se recula, la vit et la recueillie sur son index._

_**- Ne penses plus à ça, tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant sinon tu vas avoir une tête de déterrée demain matin. Merci aussi pour le geste que tu as fait, cela m'a rassuré.**_

_**- De rien ma Belle, c'est naturel, bonne nuit mon petit lutin.**_

_Je posai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis m'allongeai, elle vint caler son dos contre ma poitrine et je passai un bras sur elle, ma main reposant sur son ventre. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis, un sourire aux lèvres alors que je sentais le corps froid de ma compagne se réchauffer à mon contact._

*Flash back off*


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews les filles ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon début vous a plu.

Marie : Non, Violette n'est pas Bella puisqu'elle apparaîtra dans la suite ;)

Xenarielle : je confirme que Bella interviendra comme je viens de le dire juste au-dessus.

POV Alice

_On était fin avril et les vacances débutaient, j'avais réussi à dégoter un stage d'une semaine chez le dentiste où allait une de mes amies. Je passais la première partie des vacances à flâner en ville aux côtés de ma Violette, nous faisions du lèche-vitrines, une de mes activités favorites et je n'arrivais guère à faire mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans les boutiques que je voulais à ma Fleur. Je n'y parvenais que si elle y voyait un vêtement qui lui plaisait ou que je la supplie presque à genoux d'entrer avec moi pour essayer une tenue et avoir son avis dessus. Par contre, je n'en revenais pas, elle m'avait tirée par la main et sans m'y attendre, je me retrouvai au cœur d'un magasin, encerclée par des habits gothiques. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement le style mais je devais reconnaître qu'il mettait très bien en valeur les courbes harmonieuses de mon Ange. La robe dans la vitrine lui avait tapé dans l'œil et je dois dire que mon cœur aurait raté un battement s'il n'était pas mort, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le rideau de la cabine, elle était magnifique, le rouge et le noir lui seyaient à merveille. Le tissu se resserrait à la taille par de fins lacets de soie bordeaux, le décolleté qu'elle arborait mettait en avant sa poitrine si généreuse, dans cette tenue et avec son sourire resplendissant, j'avais l'impression de contempler un tableau d'une immense valeur._

**- Tu es divine ainsi, **_puis-je articuler._

**- Je m'en doutais, vu la couleur de tes prunelles, je dirai que tu as soif, soif de désir mon petit Démon.**

**- Mmmh… je crois que tu as parfaitement raison,**_ dis-je un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres._

**- Il y a juste un petit souci Alice… Je ne peux me payer le luxe de l'acheter, elle est trop chère. Je l'enlève puis je la remettrai en rayon, ce n'est pas grave.**

_Violette pénétra dans la cabine, j'affichais une mine triste, je m'étais imaginée la lui ôtant avec délicatesse… Elle aurait cette robe et j'aillais y veiller ! J'attendis quelques minutes qu'elle quitte le vêtement, je le lui demandais, mais elle n'obtempéra pas, suspicieuse, elle voulait s'assurer que je veuille bien la ranger. Je lui promis que je ferai comme elle le désirerait, une fois l'habit en ma possession, je m'empressai de me diriger à une caisse pour régler l'achat à la place de ma Fleur, je venais tout juste de revenir que ma compagne sortait de la cabine. Je la vis froncer les sourcils en constatant que je tenais un sac du magasin dans ma main, elle releva les yeux, me suppliant silencieusement, de ne pas avoir eu assez d'audace pour faire ce qu'elle pensait. Je répondis par la négative, en cent dix-neuf ans de vie, j'avais eu l'occasion de me constituer une coquette somme et à quoi me servirait-elle si je ne pouvais pas de temps en temps y puiser afin de faire plaisir à celle que j'aimais. Nous sortîmes de l'échoppe en silence._

**- Ecoutes mon Ange, j'ai fait cela dans l'unique but de te faire plaisir et puis n'oublies pas que je suis plus âgée que toi, j'ai donc pu économiser largement de quoi faire des folies lors de virées shopping. Tu as bien constaté que lorsque je rentre dans un commerce, j'en ressors toujours avec presque la moitié, donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

**- D'accord, excuses-moi de ne pas me rappeler aussi bien que je le devrais que tu ne vieillis pas et de ne pas vouloir que tu dépenses trop pour moi.**

_Aïe, je sentis très bien le reproche qu'elle m'adressait, même si elle avait dit ça sur un ton égal, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à sa requête silencieuse. J'avais pourtant eu une vision d'elle où je la mordais… et elle devenait un vampire, sauf que nous regrettions ensuite cette décision puisqu'elle finissait par trouver l'amour dans les bras d'une autre. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de profiter d'elle au maximum avant que ma Fleur ne rencontre son âme sœur et ne me quitte pour une dénommée__Charlotte._

**- Tu verras, je suis sûre que plus tard tu me remercieras de ne pas t'avoir transformée en vampire, tu l'aurais amèrement vécu…**

**- QUOI ? Tu as vu mon avenir et tu ne m'en as rien dit. Alice… je ne comprends pas.**

**- Je ne voudrais pas influencer tes choix en te racontant ce qui va arriver, de plus, je ne sais même pas quand tu vas rompre… **_je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, je m'étais juré de ne pas lui dévoiler ceci._

**- Ha…euh… j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je suis désolée ma chérie, effectivement j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir de tout ça.**

_Je voyais à son air qu'elle était confuse, je lui pris la main et la pressai doucement pour la faire redescendre sur terre._

**- Il faut que l'on fasse comme si nous n'étions pas au courant, que l'on profite autant que l'on peut de nos moments à deux.**

**- Tu as raison, oublions tout ça.**

_J'eus le droit à son plus beau sourire aguicheur succédé par un tendre baiser que je prolongeai, ne faisant pas attention aux gens qui s'arrêtaient, choqués que nous osions nous afficher en publique. La fin de la journée se déroula sans encombres, comme si nous n'avions jamais eu notre conversation en sortant de « L'oeil du dragon » et la semaine s'écoula au même rythme. Nous nous étions séparées le dimanche après-midi en nous souhaitant une bonne semaine de stage et qu'à la rentrée, nous aurions ce laps de temps à rattraper afin de combler l'absence de l'autre._

_Je me levai de mon lit, une fois mon livre fermé, j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à chasser et l'autre à lire, ne pouvant contempler mon Ange dormir à la place. J'enfilai une robe à fleurs ainsi qu'une paire de talons, mis ma blouse de travail dans mon sac avant de partir au volant de ma Porsche pour le cabinet du dentiste. Je me garai puis fis les derniers mètres à pied, je sonnais et entrai en lançant un bonjour aux assistantes avant de serrer la main de mon maître de stage. Je passai ma blouse sur mes épaules puis demandai aux assistantes dentaires ce que je pouvais faire pour les aider. Elles me confièrent la réception des patients, je devais cocher leurs noms sur l'agenda et répondre au téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonnait. Je décrochai pour prendre en note qu'un client ne pouvait venir à son rendez-vous et je lui en proposai un autre dans la semaine, je venais à peine de poser le combiné que je fus assaillie par une vision. Je me vis à ma place, pointant chaque personne qui entrait lorsqu'une jeune femme se présenta à moi, je baissai les yeux sur le registre, puis la regardant je lui demandai : « Mademoiselle Swan ? ». Je revins au présent et me frottai les paupières, j'avais du mal à analyser ce que je venais de voir, mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre, son apparition m'avait subjuguée. Je m'empressai de rassurer le client que j'avais en face de moi et qui avait malencontreusement assister à la scène, apparemment il s'était bien inquiété pour moi puisque je n'avais pas répondu à ses question son mon état de santé, il me laissa tranquille qu'une fois sûr que j'allais bien. J'en profitai alors pour découvrir quand est-ce que je la verrai en chaire et en os, je fus surprise de constater qu'elle serait là en début d'après-midi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'aie ce flash juste quelques heures avant que je ne la rencontre pour me prévenir. Je réfléchis un instant afin de mettre mes idées au clair, si je comprenais bien mes visions, j'avais vu l'avenir de mon Ange bien avant de découvrir le mien… En fait, ce n'était pas ma Fleur qui me plaquerait mais l'inverse, car j'étais la première à faire la connaissance de mon autre moitié, comment allais-je lui expliquer lundi prochain que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une cliente du dentiste chez qui j'étais en stage ? La matinée me parue extrêmement lente par la suite, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rencontrer la jeune femme qui étrangement ressemblait à ma compagne, d'après ce que j'avais pu observer._

_La pause « déjeuner » s'achevait enfin, je l'avais passée assise sur la terrasse d'un café à ressasser mes pensées, cherchant le meilleur comportement à adopter lorsque Melle Swan pénètrerait dans le cabinet. Je retournai retrouver mes « collègues, reprenant mon poste, je m'obligeai à prendre un air décontracté et refouler l'excitation qui m'avait gagnée dans la matinée. J'accueillis le premier client avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres car je savais qu'une fois le rendez-vous terminé avec monsieur Pélissier, mon âme sœur prendrait sa place. Il venait à peine de suivre le dentiste pour s'installer sur le fauteuil que la sonnerie retentit me faisant sursauter alors que la fille de ma vision franchissait le seuil de la porte, elle me sourit puis se présenta, ne me laissant pas le temps de le lui demander :_

**- Bella Swan.**

**- Alice Cullen, stagiaire ici pour une semaine,**_ je jetai un œil à son dossier, affiché à l'écran. _**Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais vous vous appelez bien Isabella en réalité ?**

**- Oui, mais je préfère Bella, c'est plus court.**

**- Entendu, par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir une autre fois. Je ne serai plus là lors de votre prochain rendez-vous… **_je soupirai._

**- Alors j'ai bien fait de venir très en avance, je peux ainsi apprendre à vous connaître un peu avant que je n'aille passer mon contrôle de routine, **_son sourire s'élargit._

_Je la regardai, surprise par son éloquence, de part son physique, je m'attendais plutôt à une jeune femme timide. Est-ce que j'étais à l'origine de cette assurance ou était-ce dû au lieu qu'elle affectionnait ? Je devais reconnaître que les assistantes dentaires avaient le don de nous mettre à l'aise et bavardaient souvent avec les patients qu'elles connaissaient fortement. Je déglutis difficilement, ses iris étaient rivés aux miens, je me noyais dans leur couleur chocolat, de plus, elle sentait l'huile d'amande douce, son odeur était plus enivrante que celle de Violette, j'en avais des frissons. Je lui décochai mon plus beau sourire, celui que vous voyez dans la publicité pour le dentifrice colgate, l'un de mes sourires charmeurs et attendis patiemment qu'elle débute son interrogatoire._

**- Vous faites des études pour devenir assistante dentaire ?**

**- Non, non. Je me destine à une carrière de prothésiste dentaire, j'occupe mon temps ici en faisant leur travail et en ayant l'occasion de voir le dentiste poser des appareils.**

**- Et où se trouve votre école ?**

**- A Forks, c'est ma troisième année dans cet établissement.**

**- Le hasard fait bien les choses, la mienne aussi et pourtant je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous croiser lors de mes rares sorties. Je dirai que vous avez environ mon âge, donc nous devrions fréquenter les mêmes cercles, **_elle plissa le front en réfléchissant, elle était trop mignonne ainsi._

**- J'ai eu mes 21 ans il y a peu, **_je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'en avais 19 car je ne devais pas m'écarter du passé que je m'étais construit pour les quelques années que ma famille et moi devions rester dans cette ville._

**- Je vous aurais donné pas plus de 19 ans, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez de deux ans mon aînée de part votre taille.**

**- C'est vrai. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons nous tutoyer, ce sera plus simple, **_dis-je un sourire amusé devant son air surpris._

**- Oui, tu as raison, c'est mieux ainsi. Si je résume bien ce que tu m'as dit alors ton stage se termine malheureusement vendredi soir, expliquant pourquoi je ne suis pas sensée te revoir.**

**- C'est ça, très bonne déduction mon cher Watson.**

_Bella rit de mon trait d'humour, un rire cristallin très doux à l'oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher de joindre le mien au sien._

**- A mon tour de faire quelques constatations avant de te poser des questions. D'après ce que je peux voir, effectivement tu ne dois pas beaucoup sortir de chez toi vu la pâleur de ton teint, je diraisbien que tu es moins timide que tu ne le laisses paraître.**

**- Oui, j'ai la couleur d'un cachet d'aspirine alors que je suis originaire de Floride… et tu la partages avec moi, quoi que tu es plus blanche que moi, **_dit-elle en collant son poignet au mien pour comparer. _**Mais tu as la peau glacée ma parole ! Comment ce fait-il que tu aies cette température alors qu'il fait chaud ici ?**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est froide depuis que je suis née **_vampire ajoutai-je mentalement._

**- Tes parents n'ont fait aucun test pour savoir si tu souffrais d'une quelconque maladie ?**

**- Non, je tiens cette particularité de mes parents et mon père étant médecin il aurait tout de suite su ce qu'il m'arrivait.**

**- Vous êtes les seuls dans ce cas ?**

**- Non plus, mes frères et ma sœur ont eux aussi cette particularité et je suis sûre qu'il existe d'autres gens comme nous ailleurs.**

_Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle me fixait, à la recherche de la moindre trace pouvant lui prouver que je mentais ou doutais de mes propos._

**- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela avec autant d'aplomb ? Tu as eu l'occasion de partir à l'étranger ?**

**- Je dois avouer que je voyage beaucoup, nous déménageons environ tous les 5 ans.**

**- Si je calcule bien, tu as déjà connu quatre maisons différentes et abandonné les amis que tu avais sur place.**

**- Oui, **_mais bien plus en réalité, _**par contre, je n'emploierais pas le terme « abandonné » je n'avais aucun ami, nous avons toujours fait bande à part avec ma famille afin de ne pas être triste lorsque nous partions.**

**- Je comprends … Attends, je viens de réaliser, cela va faire 3 ans que tu vis ici, donc tu risques de déménager à nouveau dans 2 ans ?!**

**- Je pense que oui …**

**- Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça … tu ne peux … **

_Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, j'avais conservé un air stoïque mais sa dernière phrase m'avait chamboulée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait suffit simplement de bavarder et qu'en peu de temps elle s'accroche à moi._

**- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas reprendre la route avec ma famille ? Je n'ai personne ici pour me retenir, **_mentis-je._

**- Si, tu as quelqu'un désormais, **_me répondit-elle d'un ton assuré._

_J'arquai les sourcils, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais en couple puisqu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu auparavant, je lui dis d'un ton sarcastique :_

**- Ecoutes, tu ne me connais que depuis, **_je regardai ma montre, _**une demi-heure, Bella, tu ne peux pas me balancer de but en blanc que j'ai quelqu'un ici que je ne serais pas en mesure de quitter. Qui serait-ce d'après toi ?**

**- Moi …**

_J'écarquillai les yeux, avais-je bien entendu le mot qu'elle venait de prononcer à l'instant ? Ce n'était pas possible, je l'avais tout bonnement imaginé._

**- Tu peux me répéter s'il te plait, je crois qu'il y a eu de la friture sur la ligne, je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse.**

**- Cette personne, c'est moi.**

_Je la vis rougir à ses paroles, apparemment cela l'embarrassait de m'avouer qu'elle tenait beaucoup à moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction inattendue, le rouge lui seyait divinement bien et j'avais très envie de poser ma main sur sa joue chaude. Inconsciemment je fis le geste, oubliant de penser à respirer, mes doigts allaient entrer en contact avec sa peau quand une porte s'ouvrit, nous sursautâmes puis une voix s'éleva :_

**- Mademoiselle Swan, c'est à vous, installez-vous dans le fauteuil, j'arrive bientôt.**

_L'intervention de monsieur Pélissier me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je baissai aussitôt le bras, confuse de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois que je cédais à mes impulsions par la faute d'une humaine, même avec Violette que j'avais cru être mon âme sœur, j'avais toujours été maîtresse de mes actes en toutes circonstances._

_Je recommençai à inspirer, espérant que personne n'aie remarqué que l'espace de plusieurs minutes j'avais cessé respirateur, mais je me trompais, Bella me jeta un regard de stupéfaction. J'haussai les épaules ne sachant que faire d'autre, ce simple mouvement de ma part la fit se reprendre et elle disparut dans l'antre du dentiste. Je dis au revoir au patient après lui avoir donné un nouveau rendez-vous, je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer avec elle, je fixai la porte, me demandant si je devais éviter cette belle brune une fois son détartrage terminé. Je décidai finalement de me cacher dans le vestiaire, je ne voulais pas connaître la raison de son étonnement car j'avais déjà mon idée sur le sujet et ne pouvais lui fournir d'explications… Je perçus de la déception dans sa voix lorsqu'elle posa la question de savoir où je me trouvais à Sylvie, elle répondit pour me couvrir qu'elle m'avait envoyé à la poste déposer du courrier. Elles se dirent à bientôt, une fois la porte refermée et les pas de celle que j'aimais à présent s'étaient éloignés, je sortie de ma cachette et remerciai l'assistante dentaire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais agi de façon si puérile._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour les nouvelles reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir et désolée pour le retard, l'inspiration n'était malheureusment pas toujours aux rendez-vous ces temps-ci.

Alice : c'mon délir ! si je souhaite qu'elle se cache pour avoir une réaction plus humaine, je le fais ;p

POV Bella

_La veille, il m'était arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable, lors de mon rendez-vous tout à fait banal chez le dentiste, j'avais eu le plaisir de rencontrer une très charmante jeune femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en sa présence, je m'étais aussitôt sentie à l'aise, il est vrai que j'aimais les rares fois où j'allais me faire faire des soins dentaires car j'y étais toujours bien accueillie. Il faut dire ce qui est, en temps normal je suis d'une timidité presque maladive, alors forcément cela me paraît bizarre que j'ai agi avec autant d'assurance. Alice … un joli brin de fille mais fait étrange que je ne m'explique pas : comment a-t-elle pu s'arrêter de respirer aussi longtemps sans que son teint ne change ni n'éprouve de gêne ? En y repensant, sa beauté est trop parfaite pour être réelle et pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve, j'avais touché sa peau glaciale. Tsss, fichu dentiste, il ne serait pas intervenu, j'aurais su si ses doigts fins étaient aussi froid que son poignet, remarque … cela m'aurait rafraîchit les idées. Ensuite, j'avais été déçue de ne pas l'avoir revue avant de partir et j'avais passé le reste de la journée à penser à elle. Rah, c'est pourtant une étudiante comme les autres mais je ne sais pour qu'elle raison cette brune m'obsédait. Cette fille à l'extrême pâleur avait hanté mes songes, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je la revoyais, c'était nouveau pour moi, jamais un garçon n'avait eu cet effet là sur moi… Qui es-tu donc Alice Cullen pour me faire ressentir ces émotions à ton encontre ?_

_L'après-midi arriva et avec lui une envie irrésistible de retourner chez le dentiste, rien que pour revoir les iris ambrés de la jeune stagiaire, entendre la douce mélodie qu'est sa voix. Je cédai à mon désir et me dirigeai contre toute attente, au volant de ma Chevrolet vers le lieu où j'avais laissé sans m'en apercevoir mon cœur dans les mains de la stagiaire. Je me garai puis sortis de l'habitacle en vitesse, j'arrivai devant le cabinet, je sonnai et poussai la porte puis me retrouvai nez à nez avec une Alice aux yeux écarquillés._

**- Coucou !**

_Je fis claquer une bise sur ses joues, espérant la faire redescendre parmi nous comme l'avait fait Jésus bien avant elle, la brune aux cheveux en bataille leva les yeux sur moi, me sourit et me répondit :_

**- Salut toi.**

_Elle consulta le carnet de rendez-vous, surement à la recherche de mon nom, ce qui justifierait ma présence, mais je savais déjà d'avance qu'il n'y figurait pas._

**- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui,**_ lui dis-je en souriant._

**- Hé bien que fais-tu là alors ? Généralement, les patients n'aiment pas revenir ici à moins qu'ils n'y soient obligés, ils détestent le bruit de la roulette qui leur fait peur.**

**- Oui mais pas moi, je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Quand à ce qui est d'être là … je dois t'avouer que j'ai oublié quelque chose hier en partant et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que ce matin.**

**- Pourtant, quand je suis revenue de la poste, aucun objet ne trainait dans la salle d'attente. Si ce que tu dis avoir oublié était vraiment là, je l'aurais tout de suite remarqué ou alors c'est que je serais en train de devenir aveugle …**

_Je rougis, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit si franche avec moi et tentai d'étouffer un petit rire suite à sa dernière remarque._

**- Je ne pense pas qu'une paire de lunettes t'aurais été d'un grand secours afin de voir ce que je suis venue chercher et je ne suis pas sûre que cela t'aille vraiment.**

**- Attends, donc ton truc est invisible à l'œil nu c'est ça ou ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour me voir ? **_me lança-t-elle un air interrogatif sur le visage._

**- … les deux. Et tu détiens au creux de tes mains cette chose : « **_**My teeny Heart »**_

_Elle posa son regard sur ses mains vides, l'air perdu._

**- Euh … ça va Alice ?**

**- Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu sous le choc de ta révélation. Je dois avouer que toi aussi tu possède le mien, depuis la première seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi mais...**

**- C'est vrai ?**_ la coupai-je._

**- Oui et je suis surprise que ce soit réciproque, ton comportement me déstabilise, tu parais timide et pourtant, tu me parle avec tant d'aisance… De plus, je dois admettre que je te voyais plutôt attiré par les garçons et non par les filles.**

**- Je confesse que lorsque je suis avec toi, toute ma timidité s'envole, je me sens bien à tes côtés. Tu as raison, avant je ne suis sortie qu'avec des hommes mais hier soir, en réfléchissant, je me suis aperçue que je me leurrais, je n'étais avec eux que pour me convaincre que j'étais hétéro.**

**- Tu viens de répondre à une question que je me suis posée et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que je suis à l'origine de ton bien être, **_elle sourit. _**Bienvenue dans le monde des filles de Lesbia.**

**- Merci. Al' ?**

**- Tu fais de la plongée en apnée en dehors de tes études comme activité ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour rien … **_je ne voyais rien d'autre pour expliquer qu'elle se soit arrêtée de respirer si longtemps._

**- Bella … il faut que je te dise la vérité.**

**- La vérité à propos de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Je t'ai menti hier quand je te disais que je n'avais personne pour me retenir … en fait cela fait 2 ans et demi que je suis en couple avec une fille de ma classe, **_lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire._

_Je haussai les sourcils pour quelles raisons pouvait-elle me confier cela, mais étrangement cette déclaration me fit plus mal que je ne m'y attendais, comme une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme. Comment de simples mots étaient capables de blesser autant ? Quel besoin avait-elle de vouloir mettre les choses à plat avec moi ? _

**- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Ta vie privée ne me regarde aucunement, **_dis-je tentant de cacher que ses paroles m'avaient affectée._

**- Parce que les bras de ma compagne actuelle sont réservés à une autre … et nous avions convenu de profiter l'une de l'autre en attendant qu'elle fasse sa connaissance de son âme sœur.**

**- Tu te rends compte que tes propos sont aberrants, tu sous-entends que tu connais son avenir et c'est tout bonnement impossible, tu n'es pas une Cassandre ! Tu n'as pas le profil d'une voyante extralucide qui pour moi ne s'apparente qu'à des charlatans, abusant de la crédibilité des gens …**

**- Non, je suis à des kilomètres d'eux ! Je joue dans une catégorie bien supérieure à la leur et je n'ai jamais demandé de l'argent en échange de mon don.**

**- Tss … cesses de me prendre pour une idiote, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce genre de pouvoir n'existe pas.**

**- Et pourtant si. Bella, que pourrais-je dire ou faire qui puisse te convaincre que je suis loin de plaisanter ?**

**- Si tu avais vraiment vu le futur, tu n'aurais pas paru aussi surprise de me voir ?**

**- Du tout, je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai réagi exactement de la façon que tu attendais de ma part. je n'ai pas voulu modifier ce qui allait se passer en venant t'accueillir à bras ouverts et c'est toi qui aurais été étonnée. De plus, je n'avais pas envie de rater l'occasion que tu me fasses la bise. Tu t'es décidée à montrer le bout de ton nez ici vers midi, j'ai eu une vision à cette heure-ci alors que je prenais un rendez-vous. Je te dis pas la tête du patient quand j'ai repris mes esprits, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un dont les pupilles devenaient opaques sans prévenir, il a eu peur que je n'ai perdu la vue.**

**- Je peux deviner la visage du client si c'était vrai mais avoue que ton histoire ne tient pas la route, malgré que je confirme que j'ai pris ma décision à ce moment là. Ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence.**

**- Penses ce que tu veux, je sais d'avance que tu finiras par me croire, que tu le veuille ou non. Il y a des sujets avec lesquels je ne rigole jamais et celui-ci en fait parti, je te l'ai révélé uniquement parce que même si je ne te connais que depuis hier j'ai confiance en toi, tu ne trahiras pas mon secret.**

_Je fus déconcertée et heureuse à la fois, déconcertée parce qu'elle persistait à vouloir me faire avaler ses fadaises avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde et heureuse puisque j'avais gagné sa confiance. Je plongeai mes yeux couleur chocolat dans l'ocre des siens et n'y rencontrai qu'une extrême conviction, elle était bornée … je finis par céder, je l'attendrai au tournant, s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave, j'aurais la preuve qu'elle avait dit ça juste dans l'espoir de m'impressionner._

**- Bon admettons que tu aies ce don, as-tu une petite idée d la question que j'aimerai te poser ?**

**- Hum, il y en a plus d'une en fait, mais ma réponse à celle qui est présente dans ton esprit est : je termine à 18h.**

_Je la regardai, bouche bée, comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Lisait-elle aussi dans les pensées en plus de voir l'avenir ? Es-tu réellement humaine ? Tu es la personne la plus mystérieuse que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser et j'ai l'intuition que je ne serais pas au bout de mes surprises en te côtoyant déjà en temps qu'amie et peut être plus si affinité …_

**- Je reviens te chercher pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble, autre qu'ici, je crois que je ne t'aide pas vraiment à travailler vu que tu laisses tout en plan alors que je deviens le centre de ton attention, **_lui dis-je, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres._

**- D'accord, je t'attendrai avec impatience, **_elle me prit la main et je rougis, _**fais attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur avant ton retour ici.**

**- Mais ? Tu insinues que je suis maladroite ou je risque d'avoir un accident ?**

**- Aucun des deux même si mon petit doigt me dit le contraire pour la maladresse, j'espère sincèrement qu'il se trompe.**

**- … il a vu juste, j'ai tendance à souvent me retrouver à l'hôpital pour des fractures légères ou pas mal d'égratignures au cours d'une année.**

**- Tu dois bien connaître mon père alors, le docteur Carlisle.**

**- Oui, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et toi, pourtant, vous avez exactement la même couleur de peau.**

**- Maintenant, file vite pour que je puisse mieux te retrouver tout à l'heure, sinon il va être 18h avant que tu ne sois partie.**

**- Ok, à toute, **_dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi._

_Que pouvais-je bien faire durant les trois heures qui me séparaient d'Alice ? Du shopping ? Beurk, j'ai horreur de ça ! Plutôt mourir que d'aller me trainer dans des boutiques ! Je ne peux pas rester plantée là sinon je risque de prendre racine, normal me direz-vous pour une belle plante … Je décidai finalement de me rendre en forêt afin de me balader au calme, endroit idéal pour ne plus penser, se détendre, respirer l'air pur et écouter les voix de la nature._

POV Alice

_Je repris mes ennuyantes activités après le départ de Bella : stérilisation du matériel, l'emballer dans un sachet hermétique, préparer les plateaux, pointer les patients et répondre au téléphone … Le temps commençait à jouer avec mes nerfs, il ralentissait ou alors il se suspendait l'espace d'un moment, me montrant encore une fois que Chronos n'avait aucune prise sur moi, jamais je ne verrai ses ravages sur mon visage. Et oui, être vampire n'avait pas que des avantages … nous avions bien plus conscience que les humains du fait que la vie est éphémère, qu'ils sont tous condamnés un jour à trépasser alors que nous leur survivrons. Nous voyons mourir peu à peu ceux que nous aimions, enfin, pour moi et ma famille bien entendu, les autres de notre espèce n'ont pas les mêmes scrupules que nous étant donné qu'ils se servaient des hommes comme « frigo », écourtant ainsi leur vie. Bella était elle aussi vouée à disparaître, à moins que je ne la morde et cette idée m'était insupportable, je m'étais promis de ne pas changer le futur de celles dont j'étais amoureuse de façon si radicale. De plus, les loups-garous de la Push nous détruiraient si l'un d'entre nous avait le malheur de se nourrir du sang de l'un des habitants de Forks et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de rompre ce pacte._

_La répétition de mes gestes prit fin lorsque mon âme sœur sonna pour la deuxième fois de la journée, me sortant de mon calvaire, certes, j'appréciais ce que je faisais en stage mais je préférais nettement mieux être en compagnie de la brune._

**- Mon sauveur ! lançai**_-je pour la taquiner._

**- Si tu le dis, par contre, j'ai oublié mon cheval blanc pour t'emmener loin d'ici, **_me répondit-elle en souriant. _**Si ma dame veut bien se donner la peine de me précéder, **_fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement tout en me tenant la porte._

**- Bien messire, **_répliquai-je en esquissant une révérence après m'être débarrassée de ma blouse._

_Une fois dehors, elle me prit la main, réprimant le frisson qui la parcouru au contact de ma peau, que je savais parfaitement frigorifique, puis la porta à sa joue, Dieu qu'elle avait la peau douce et chaude. Instinctivement, je me mis à la caresser du bout du pouce, celui-ci dériva jusqu'à ses lèvres, elles étaient pleines, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je détachai à regret mon regard de son joli minois, réprimant l'envie de l'embrasser._

**- Alice, ça va ? **_me demanda-t-elle en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts et que nos yeux se croisèrent._

**- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais expliques moi pourquoi tu as pris ma main pour la poser sur ta joue ?**

_Elle piqua un far (pas breton celui-là) et baissa le regard pour contempler ses pieds, embarrassée, puis me répondit d'une toute petite voix :_

**- J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que Mr Pélissier m'avait fait manquer hier lorsqu'il nous a interrompues alors que tu tendais le bras vers moi.**

**- Je comprends mieux. Tu comptais dans un endroit en particulier ou c'est selon ma convenance ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'idée concernant notre petite virée loin du cabinet du dentiste.**

**- Que dirais-tu de faire les magasins avant qu'ils ne ferment ?**

_Isabella laissa échapper un léger son plaintif, apparemment elle avait un point commun avec Violette : une immense aversion pour le shopping. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une compagne qui partageait mon goût pour la mode et les boutiques ? A croire que je le faisais exprès et que je les choisissais en fonction de cette divergence de point de ve._

**- Ok … je laisse tomber le lèche vitrines et décide d'aller dans la nature, d'ailleurs, je connais un coin charmant. Mais avant de nous rendre là-bas, il faut que l'une de nous laisse son véhicule sur place ou le ramène directement chez elle, suivit par l'autre.**

**- Hum … je crois alors que ma Chevrolet va devoir rentrer à son domicile, elle a mal supporté le voyage que j'ai effectué quelques heures plutôt.**

**- Dac, je te suis avec ma Porsche et te conduirai ensuite dans mon petit jardin secret que rare sont les personnes à pénétrer. La parcelle de terrain appartient à ma famille, ce qui en fait une propriété privée et tu es la deuxième hu… fille autorisée à y faire un tour, de préférence en ma compagnie pour le moment. **_Je m'étais doutée que le vieux tacot de Bell' irait l'attendre sagement dans la cour de chez elle._

**- Tu as raison, je risquerai surement de me perdre facilement. Deuxième fille ? Ta future ex est donc déjà venue ici …**

**- Exact, vous serez les seules à y avoir accès, enfin, je pense qu'après ma rupture, tu deviendras la seule et unique ayant ce droit.**

_Elle me fit un large sourire, puis nous partîmes rejoindre nos voitures, nous nous engageâmes ensuite sur la route menant jusqu'à sa maison. Je sortis lui ouvrir la portière comme une gentlewoman, je retournai m'installer derrière le volant, je posai la main sur le levier de vitesses et observai un instant ma passagère._

**- Alors, prête à découvrir mon univers ? Je suis sûre que tu****vas adorer mon petit coin de paradis.**

**- Oui ! Je suis impatiente d'y arriver. Alice, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps, fonces vers ce lieu.**

**- A vos ordres mademoiselle Swan, **_dis-je en faisant un salut militaire._

_J'embrayai et appuyai à fond sur le champignon, nous filâmes à vive allure, en direction de la demeure de mes « parents », ils nous avaient simplement adoptés et n'étaient en aucun cas à l'origine de notre transformation, sauf pour Edward._

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ça vous a plus ce nouveau chapitre ?

La suite prévu pour ... bah vous verrez quand mais un chapitre 4 devrait arriver bientôt avec une petite surprise.

J'veux des reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, je ne me refais pas ^^ merci à nouveau pour les reviews et désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver l'inspiration pour la fin… J'espère que cela vous plaira, de plus, pour me faire un peu pardonner il est un peu plus long que les précédents.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

POV Bella

_Alice roulait bien plus vite que la limite autorisée mais cela n'avait aucune importance, elle ne faisait qu'exécuter ma volonté. Nous ne mîmes qu'un quart d'heure pour nous rendre de chez moi à chez elle, alors que je suis persuadée qu'il fallait bien le double de temps si l'on respectait le code de la route. J'avais un faible pour la vitesse, mais ma Chevrolet ne me permettait pas de réaliser des folies, elle dépassait rarement les 90 km/h, sauf en descente… je ne la poussais jamais à fond, de peur que le moteur me lâche. Le paysage défilait sans cesse derrière les vitres, c'était très agréable et l'odeur d'Alice régnait dans tout l'habitacle, avait le don de m'enivrer. Celle-ci était particulière, composée de fragrances de sauge et de lavande, elle ne venait pas d'un quelconque désodorisant pour voiture puisque rien ne pendait à son rétroviseur, ni n'était accroché sur la ventilation. C'était un parfum apaisant, à chaque profonde inspiration, j'avais l'impression que l'air vicié de mes poumons se renouvelait par de l'air plus pur que celui respiré en pleine nature. Je regardai mon chauffeur, celui-ci tourna la tête et arrima ses yeux aux miens avant de me déclarer avec un sourire radieux :_

**- Nous sommes arrivées !**

_Je décalai mon champ de vision, remarquant ainsi que nous étions immobilisées, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'Alice s'était garée et avait déjà coupé le contact. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'avais prêté aucune attention au chemin que l'on avait pris, j'étais incapable de me souvenir si la brune qui me servait de pilote avait bifurqué une seule fois à droite ou à gauche. Voilà ce qui se passe lorsque l'on de focalise uniquement sur sa petite personne, les sensations que l'on ressent, on finit par occulter __tout ce qui nous est extérieur, je m'étais comportée en nombriliste. Je me giflai mentalement *paf !* quand soudain, ma portière s'ouvrit, je sursautai mettant fin à mes élucubrations, je n'avais pas vu Alice se déplacer, pourtant elle était bel et bien devant moi, me tendant la main. Je la saisis puis elle me tira doucement hors de sa Porsche, je cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle avait fait cela dans le but de m'attirer dans ses bras, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle lia par contre ses doigts aux miens avec une force que je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse posséder et sous le coup de la douleur je grimaçai, tentant de réprimer la larme qui finit malheureusement par rouler sur ma joue. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Alice relâcha aussitôt la pression qu'elle exerçait puis se confondit en excuse :_

**- Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?**

**- Non, ça va, **_mentis-je pour essayer de la détendre._

_Les arbres s'étendaient devant nous, je n'en avais jamais croisés d'aussi magnifiques, ils donnaient une impression de puissance due à l'épaisseur de leur tronc et leur feuillage culminant très haut dans le ciel. La jeune femme m'entraina parmi eux, je me sentais complètement insignifiante à leurs côtés, mon estomac s'était noué, plus nous avancions et plus mon malaise s'accentuait, comme si je faisais tâche dans le décor. Alice s'y fondait parfaitement, alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas pour moi aussi ? Celle-ci dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle avait cessé de marcher, elle me lança un regard interrogateur puis se rapprocha de moi. Elle me sondait avec ses iris ambrés, je n'osais pas lui avouer que je ne me sentais pas à ma place, que toute cette grandeur m'oppressait. Le petit lutin posa sur mes épaules, cela eut pour effet de balayer mes angoisses._

**- Te sens-tu capable de me suivre encore un moment ou préfères-tu rebrousser chemin ? J'ai le sentiment que tu te sens quelque peu écrasée par la beauté de cette forêt…**

**- Je tiendrai le coup, j'irai là où tu veux me conduire.**

**- Tu es sûre ? Je peux te porter si tu le désires.**

**- Euh, Alice je ne voudrai pas te vexer mais tu es un peu frêle pour pouvoir supporter mon poids. De plus, je tiens encore sur mes jambes et je serais affreusement gênée si tu devais me porter…**

_Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de me mettre en garde :_

**- Les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs, que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ? Ne vas pas croire**** que parce que je suis chétive, je suis incapable de me défendre, je suis bien plus forte que tu ne peux le supposer.**

_Ces mots expliquaient peut être pourquoi en ce moment, je me sentais en sécurité avec elle, rien de mal ne pourrait m'arriver ici lieu, tant que je serais à ses côtés. Elle tira sur mon bras afin que l'on se remette en route, pas un seul instant elle n'avait lâché ma main, la sienne s'était complètement réchauffée et j'affichai du coup un sourire idiot. Je venais d'avoir une réaction de gamine, il fallait que je me reprenne, je n'avais plus 12 ans et les réactions d'adolescentes pré-pubères n'étaient plus de mon âge. (genre les filles qui se font toucher la main par Justin Bébé, désolée je ne sais pas écrire son nom et je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre) Je repris un air sérieux avant de le remplacer quelques minutes plus tard par un air ébahi, nous étions sorties du couvert des arbres et devant moi s'étalait sur une grande étendue, de l'eau cristalline, je compris que je me trouvais au sommet d'une immense cascade. Le bruit que faisait la chute en percutant la surface du lac me parvenait à présent. J'en avais le souffle coupé, pas étonnant qu'elle appelle cet endroit son petit coin de paradis, elle avait eu raison en disant que j'allais adorer. Comment ne pouvait-on pas aimer la splendeur de la scène qui s'offrait à mes yeux, si j'avais été courageuse, je me serais mise en sous-vêtements et j'aurais plongé du haut de la falaise. _

**- Ca te plait ? **

**- Oh, oui ! C'est la première fois que je contemple un paysage aussi merveilleux. **

_La petite brune me lâcha la main, grimpa puis se retourna et me fit un sourire éblouissant, du haut de son monticule, je le lui rendis, admirant par la même occasion, le soleil se couchant peu à peu derrière elle. Des nuages se formaient autour d'Alice, cette scène me fit penser à un tableau de Friedrich intitulé :"Le voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages", les seules différences notables étant la disparition de la canne et que le petit lutin qui se trouve devant moi n'est pas un homme. J'allais la rejoindre sur son rocher après avoir pris une bonne dose de courage mais elle me devança et descendit de son perchoir, elle se mouvait avec grâce et agilité, qu'elle fut à mes côtés en un rien de temps. _

**- tu as envie de monter là où j'étais ? **

_Sa phrase avait l'intonation d'une question mais que c'était en réalité une affirmation. J'opinai du chef et lorsque je reposai mes yeux sur Alice je sursautai, ses pupilles étaient devenue blanches, fixant un point invisible. _

POV Alice

_J'allais prendre la main de Bella pour l'aider à gravir les roches quand ma vision se troubla, la cascade disparue pour céder la place à un autre endroit de la forêt. Je pouvais distinguer ma Porsche entre les arbres, à cent mètres de moi, malheureusement, un duo nous barrait le passage et la couleur de leurs iris rouge sombre, ils ne se nourrissaient pas d'animaux. C'était deux vampires qui nous faisaient face, leurs regards étaient braqués sur Bella, apparemment son odeur les avait attirés, ils ne manquaient pas de goût. La scène s'estompa, je clignai des yeux afin de reprendre pied à la réalité, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il fallait que nous déguerpissions le plus vite possible; je devais éviter la confrontation. Je saisis mon portable et commençai à taper le numéro de Carlisle tout en disant : _

**- Bella, prends les clés et cours droits devant toi sans te retourner pour retrouver la voiture, **_je lui lançai les clés, qu'elle attrapa. _

**- Alice ? **

**- Ne discute pas s'il te plait, fais ce que je te demande sans te poser de question, je t'expliquerai tout dès que je t'aurai rejoint, je te le promets. **

_Je poussai un soupire de soulagement, lorsqu'elle finit enfin par faire demi-tour. _

**- Allo ? Père, j'ai un souci dans les bois, je pense que tu devrais rappliquer en quatrième vitesse avec le reste de la famille après avoir prévenu les Quileutes. Deux étranger vont bientôt débarquer, je ne peux les attendre, je dois avant tout mettre à l'abri la personne qui m'accompagne. **

**- Je croyais que tu ne voyais pas Violette cette semaine. **

**- C'est le cas... c'en est une autre. **

**- Ah... **

**- PAPA ! Les étrangers sont une femme et un homme roux, faites attention, d'après ce que je sais ils ont faim et ne seront donc pas très coopératifs, **_lançai-je pour détourner la conversation._

**- Entendu ma chérie, nous serons prudents. **

_Je raccrochai prestement et partis à la suite de la grande brune, en quelques foulées je fus à sa hauteur, adaptant mon rythme de course au sien. Je n'étais pas une fervente croyante mais en apercevant le jaune de ma voiture, je me mis à prier le ciel pour que nous puissions l'atteindre sans faire de mauvaise rencontre. _

**- Me revoilà. **

_Isabella trébucha, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol, je l'avais surprise une fois de plus et j'aurais vraiment été dans l'embarra si elle s'était retrouver à terre. Elle me fixa de ses prunelles chocolat. _

**- Ca fait dix minutes que je t'ai laissée et tu m'as déjà rattrapée… Certes je suis très mauvaise en sport, mais je crois que tu cours plus vite que les garçons de ma classe. **

**- Nous sommes tous de grands coureurs dans ma famille, personne ne peut nous battre, on s'entraîne encourant après des animaux. Je serai en train de t'attendre près de mon véhicule si je ne préférais pas m'assurer que tu arrives à destination saine et sauve. **

**- Al', tu m'inquiètes à regarder de tous côté comme si quelqu'un allait surgir de nulle part. Tu m'as dit toi-même que personne ne venait ici à part les membres de ta famille. **

**- C'est ce que je pensais, mais cette affirmation est fausse à présent et ceux qui viennent ont l'air de vouloir chercher des crosses, **_et du sang frais pour de vrai…_

_Tch, la poisse ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se pointent absolument aujourd'hui et ce pendant ma promenade ? Les boulets ! Si je les croisais plus tard étant seule, je me ferai une joie de leur remettre les pendules à l'heure, mais je devais pour le moment laisser ce soin à mes proches et aux indiens de la Push. Inconsciemment, j'accélérai le pas, doublant ainsi Bella, j'étais à trois mètres devant elle quand un bruit de moteur attira mon attention, à mon soulagement, c'était mes parents qui, suivis des Quileutes se dirigeaient vers nous pour se garer. _

**- Bell', plus vite, nous devons être parties au plus tôt. Je ne pourrais donc pas te présenter à tout ce beau monde qui arrive, même si tu en meures d'envie. **

_Je lui fis un clin d'œil et la rassurai : _

**- Ne t'en fais pas, tu feras leur connaissance bien assez tôt et puis tu es déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer mon père lors de tes petits séjours à l'hôpital. Quant à ceux qui sont dans la camionnette… si tu veux en apprendre plus sur eux, ce sera sans moi. **

_Nous arrivâmes enfin à ma Porsche, le cygne déverrouilla les portières et nous glissâmes aussitôt dans l'habitacle, elle me rendit les clés et je démarrai la seconde suivante. _

**- Je te ramène chez toi afin d'être sûre que tu sois en sécurité. **

**- Euh, tu sais, mon père est le chef de la police, je l'appelle si tu estimes que je cours un danger. **

**- Hum, ça te dérangerait, ainsi qu'au chef Swan si je dormais chez vous ce soir ? Je me sentirais plus rassurée… **

**- Je ne suis pas contre, mais dans ce cas là, il va falloir faire un petit détour par ta maison pour récupérer tes affaires. **

**- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà dans mon coffre des vêtements de rechanges, il faudra juste que tu me prêtes un pyjama, **_lui dis-je un sourire en coin._

**- Comment ce fait-il que tu aies presque tout ce qu'il te faut pour demain alors que tu n'as eu ta vision au cours de la journée ? **

**- Par précaution, j'emmène toujours des habits lors de mes stages afin de pouvoir me changer si je me tâche malgré la blouse que je porte. **

**- Tu es très organisée dis donc. **

**- J'avoue et encore tu n'as vu qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg. **

**- Je finirai bien un jour par te connaître toute entière. **

**- Il y a de fortes chances oui, **_et j'espère que tu réagiras de la même façon que Violette lorsque je te révèlerai ce que je suis vraiment. _

_Bella ouvrit la porte de sa demeure puis m'invita à entrer, elle m'entraîna dans la cuisine, elle commençait à préparer à dîner pour trois personnes. Je posai mon sac sur une chaise en attendant qu'elle me fasse visiter les autres pièces et me postai ensuite à sa gauche, cherchant à deviner ce qu'elle allait faire mijoter dans la casserole. Je toussote. _

**- Je n'ai pas très faim, ne te casses pas la tête pour moi, je risque de picorer. **

**- Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi mince ! Tu devrais manger plus. **

**- Je ne crois pas avoir de leçon à recevoir sur ce sujet, venant de ta part, quoi que je confesse que tu es un poil plus en chaire que moi, **_lui murmurai-je en laissant courir mes doigts sur son flanc. _

**- Tu me déconcentres… si je rate le repas et comme ce sera de ta faute, je t'obligerai à tout avaler. **

_Elle me fit un sourire sadique auquel je répondis par une grimace horrifiée et elle éclata de rire. _

**- Eh bien, tu imites à la perfection quelqu'un qui a peur, n'aurais-tu pas été une comédienne dans une vie antérieure ? **

**- Hum… peut être que je ressemble à une actrice des années 50 et que je tiens mon talent d'elle. Si cela était possible, j'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer,** _heureusement que j'ai veillé à ce que toutes les affiches sur lesquelles je figurais à cette époque soient détruites._

**- Ma chambre est à l'étage si tu veux y déposer tes affaires pendant que je termine ce que je fais. **

**- Je préfère rester là à t'observer pour le moment. Tu veux que je t'aide à préparer quelque chose ? **

**- Non, c'est bon, je fais dans la simplicité afin d'être sûre que tu mangeras. Au menu : filet de dinde à la moutarde et à la crème, accompagné de pâtes, puis yaourt en dessert. **

**- … **

**- Quoi ? Il y a un aliment que tu n'aimes pas ? **

**- C'est trop riche pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais finir mon assiette. **

**- Pas grave, tu mangeras ce que tu pourras. Prends deux assiettes dans le placard, que je nous serve. **

_Je sortis la vaisselle demandée et dénichai les couverts dans un tiroir, je posai ceux-ci sur la table et vins me placer près de la cuisinière. Je lui désignai le plus petit morceau de viande avec une cuillérée de pâtes pour moi, elle par contre, elle se mit une plâtrée, comme quoi le sport et les émotions ça creusent. Je regardai la nourriture, cela faisait tellement longtemps que les aliments solides ne constituaient plus mon alimentation, je trouvais la situation cocasse… J'aurais aimé aller chasser mais je ne pense pas que Bella aurait compris que c'était nécessaire à ma survie et elle se serait mise à douter de ma nature humaine, et ce au bout de deux jours. _

**- …lice ? **

_Je sursautai et me retournai pour constater que la brune à la longue chevelure avait déjà pris place sur une chaise et attendait que je fasse de même. _

**- Tu devrais te dépêcher, ça va refroidir. **

_Je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce, chaque bouchée ne m'apportait aucune saveur contrairement au sang que je buvais, lui a un goût délicieux sur la langue. Je sais, je suis horrible de penser ça mais j'ai une circonstance atténuante, je suis « végétarienne » pour quelqu'un de mon espèce, ne touchant qu'aux animaux. Je repoussai mon assiette encore bien pleine. _

**- Terminé. **

**- Lili… j'ai l'impression que la quantité que je t'ai mise est intacte et ce même si je t'ai vu avaler de la nourriture. C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait clocher dans mon plat pour que tu ne l'apprécies pas. **

**- Bella, **_dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration_**, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste que j'ai une alimentation très particulière. En comparaison avec ce régime, ta cuisine me paraît fade… je suis navrée de ne pas te l'avoir révélé plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner pour aller me chercher à manger. **

**- Je t'aurais tout bonnement accompagnée si tu avais peur de me quitter des yeux quelques minutes. **

**- Euh… ne m'en veux pas mais je ne t'aurais jamais laissé venir avec moi, enfin… tant que tu ne me connais pas plus. **

**- Je croyais que tu m'avais accordé ta confiance… **

**- Tu l'as, n'en doutes pas une seconde, mais il y a certains aspects de ma vie qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas, je ne fais ça que pour ta sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de grave à cause de moi, cela me serait insupportable. **

**- Bien, je n'insisterai pas davantage. **

_Elle finit vite le contenu de son assiette, ne prit pas de dessert et fit la vaisselle puis la rangea avant d'enchaîner : _

**- Maintenant, je t'invite à me suivre à l'étage. **

**- A vos ordres Mademoiselle Swan, **_répondis-je en prenant mon sac. _

_Arrivées en haut, elle ouvrit une porte sur la gauche, je la suivis à l'intérieur, un lit double était au milieu de la chambre, collé contre le mur. Je passai en revue le reste de la pièce, quelques vêtements traînaient par-ci par-là, elle les ramassa en vitesse et les posa sur une chaise. _

**- Désolée pour le désordre…, **_elle rougit. _

**- Cela ne fait rien, je t'assure. Je dors par terre ou tu comptes partager ta couchette avec moi ? **_j'avais dit cela avec nonchalance, masquant mon intérêt pour la réponse._

**- Il me paraissait évident, qu'en tant qu'invitée, tu ne dormes pas sur le sol, ce qui insinue que je ne serai pas seule sous les couettes, la rougeur de ses joues s'accentua à la fin de sa phrase. Un pantalon de survêt et un tee-shirt, ça te convient comme pyjama ? **

**- Oui, oui. **_Elle me tendit les habits en question._** Merci. **

_Elle sortit de sa chambre, le temps que j'enfile ses frusques, je resserrai les liens du jogging afin de ne pas le perdre en marchant. Le maillot quant à lui était juste à ma taille, moulant légèrement ma poitrine puis je sortis dans le couloir prendre la place de Bella. De retour dans la chambre, j'eu le plaisir de découvrir mon hôtesse, assise sur son lit, en débardeur et en shorty, elle était à croquer, elle tentait le Diable que j'étais. Je ne suis pas une créature de Satan mais de tous temps, les vampires sont considérés comme des être maléfiques… Je la rejoignis sur le matelas, cherchant un point à fixer qui pourrait m'empêcher de détailler avec insistance la « marchandise » ainsi exposée. _

**- On devrait peut être se coucher, il se fait tard et je bosse demain, **_dis-je en regardant ma montre. _

**- Tu as raison, tu es la voix de la sagesse. **

_Nous nous glissâmes sous les couvertures, nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et j'éteignis la lumière, allongée sur le flanc gauche, j'attendais que Bella sombre dans un profond sommeil pour m'éclipser, le temps de me rassasier. Après une longue attente, elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, j'allais me faufiler hors des draps lorsqu'un bras s'abattit en traves de mes côtes. Je cessai tout mouvement, je sentis ensuite une main sur mon ventre, tandis qu'un corps chaud se colla contre mon dos, je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de frustration. Mes sens étaient en alerte, me poussant à profiter de la situation alors que ma raison me criait de m'éloigner pour ne pas commettre d'erreur._ _J'allais écouter ma petite voix intérieure et partir chasser mais la main s'insinua sous mon top et la voix rauque de la brune retentie à mon oreille :_

**- Alice, tu n'es pas bien, là avec moi ? **

**- Si, je ne voudrai être ailleurs pour rien au monde, **_répondis-je sur le même ton._

_Je ne reconnus pas le timbre de ma voix, mon Dieu elle me mettait dans un de ces états en quelques secondes… heureusement que mon cœur est déjà mort sinon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu tenir le rythme infernale qu'il a en ce moment. Ses doigts étaient en train d'explorer ma poitrine, elle n'avait pourtant connu que des hommes avant moi, toutefois j'avais la sensation qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle traça de petits cercles autour de mon mamelon durci du bout de son index, la peau me brûlait légèrement là où elle m'avait touchée, c'était un pur délice. _

**- Mmmmh, continues s'il te plait. **

**- Avec plaisir mon petit lutin. **

_Elle rapprocha sa bouche de ma nuque, y déposa une myriade de petits baisers, s'amusant quelques fois à la mordiller, provoquant des frissons le long de mon échine. Sa jambe passa par-dessus les miennes, les frottant sensuellement avec douceur, à l'aide de celle-ci, elle me fit rouler sur le dos, me laissant faire et vint se placer sur moi aussitôt, posant les mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour moi et je sais que les miens avaient le même reflet et étaient devenus noirs comme l'ébène mais dans l'obscurité elle n'était pas en mesure de le voir. Elle faisait ainsi sauter une par une toutes les résolutions que j'avais prises, la première étant de ne jamais coucher avec quelqu'un dès le deuxième soir car c'était encore tôt pour passer à l'acte. Sa main s'aventura ensuite sur le sentier menant à mon bas ventre, si j'avais été humaine mes joues auraient pris une jolie teinte rouge coquelicot mais ma peau n'avait aucun pigment, condamnée à être blanche comme un cul toute l'éternité. Je décidais de laisser cours à mes pulsions qui réclamaient toujours plus de contact, je posai mes mains sur ses pommettes, attirant son visage vers le mien afin d'unir nos lèvres, que les siennes étaient douces. De la pointe de ma langue, je lui demandai l'accès de sa bouche, elle consentit à ma requête silencieuse, nos langues se mêlèrent afin d'entamer un ballet sensuel. Pendant ce temps, Bell' défit le nœud qui maintenait son jogging sur mes hanches et s'amusa à tracer les contours, glissant parfois un doigt sous le fin tissu. Contrairement à ses autres conquêtes, sous le triangle de soie ne se cachait pas un corps caverneux mais une grotte, rendue humide par le désir de sa propriétaire. Je me retins à grande peine d'émettre un grondement de frustration et c'est haletante que je lui demandai, rompant notre baiser :_

**- Tu comptes tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ?**

**- Non, ****j'allais bientôt entreprendre l'exploration de la caverne d'Ali Baba, **_elle m'avait dit ces mots, au creux de mon oreille, réveillant le volcan sommeillant en moi._

_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, attendant impatiemment ce qui arriverait par la suite, sans faire plus de cérémonie elle m'enleva mon pantalon, avec des gestes plein de tendresse._

POV Bella

_Il me tardait de découvrir entièrement son teint d'albâtre mais je ne pouvais me __résoudre à lui retirer prestement mon maillot ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, je ne devais pas perdre le contrôle au profit de mon désir, il fallait que je me retienne. C'était ma première fois avec une femme et je comptais prendre mon temps, mais j'avoue me surprendre moi-même, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais pris l'initiative de commencer. J'avais toujours laissé mes ex débuter les préliminaires alors je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi avec Alice, j'éprouvais le besoin de prendre les commandes, j'étais pourtant Miss Timidité number one. A croire que la petite brune qui se trouvait sous moi avait un autre don que celui de voir l'avenir et qu'elle puisse affecter mes émotions. Note pour moi-même : penser à poser la question à la personne concernée une fois notre partie de jambe en l'air achevée. Sans rien dire, je tendis le bras et allumai une lampe de chevet, retournant à l'objet de ma contemplation, je constatai que celui-ci avait les paupières closent, me laissant interdite quelques secondes._

**- Petit diablotin, veux-tu bien ouvrir les yeux s'il te plait ?**

_Je la vis déglutir et un son bizarre me parvint, provenant de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne me réponde :_

**- Bien sûr, laisse-moi seulement le temps de m'habituer à cette vive lumière**** mais je te voyais très bien malgré l'obscurité.**

**- Pas moi… et j'avais envie de me fier à ma vu en plus de mon touché, **_lui répondis-je les joues empourprées._

_Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, ses iris étaient noirs comme de l'encre, je me frottai les yeux afin d'être sûre de ce que je voyais, mais lorsque je plantai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien, ses pupilles avaient leur couleur ambrée si particulière. J'avais du rêver l'espace d'un instant, aucune personne adulte__ ne possédait cette nuance de noir, extrêmement sombre dans ses iris. Lili baissa les yeux sur mon débardeur, puis soudain je sentis le contact glacé de sa paume sur mon ventre, une douce chaleur grandissait au creux de mes reins tandis qu'elle remontait peu à peu le tissu qui couvrait ma poitrine. Je le fis passer par-dessus ma tête puis le laissai choir sur le sol, mes joues rosirent alors qu'Alice reprenait les mêmes mouvements que j'avais effectués sur son torse. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de mon buste, sa main droite me massait habilement le sein tandis que de sa bouche elle me appât le téton et le suçota, mordilla, un soupire de bien être franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me sentais perdre pieds, je bandai ma volonté et réussis un tant soit peu à repousser l'assaut de ma brune puis lui enlevai son haut, révélant ses courbes parfaites, son string s'érigeait désormais comme le seul rempart contre moi. Celui-ci suivrait de près le chemin qu'avaient emprunté ses prédécesseurs, rejoignant la pile de linge qui se formait à la base de son lit. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, la pâleur de ses membres était exactement la même de partout, aucun contraste n'était visible entre la peau exposer au soleil et celle toujours à l'abri de ses rayons. Je me doutai qu'elle devait avoir un corps de déesse mais la réalité dépassait ce que j'avais pus imaginer ces deux derniers jours. Je glissai mon genou entre ses cuisses, je voulais que mon petit lutin me supplie de mettre fin à sa torture, je frottai légèrement son entre-jambe pendant que je faisais courir ma langue sur son flanc._

**- Bella… **_murmura ma petite brune._

**- Oui ? **_fis-je, cessant de bouger, j'étais suspendue à ses lèvres._

**- Je t'en pris, arrête****s de me faire languir ainsi, je t'en supplie, éteins le brasier que tu as si savamment allumé. **

_J'affichai un air de triomphe en entendant ses paroles, en deux temps trois mouvements,, le tissu de soie rejoignit ses compères. Je frôlai du bout des doigts son mont de Vénus, les dirigeant tout droit vers ses lèvres intimes, je relevai les yeux voulant voir l'effet que je lui procurais, Alice retenait sa respiration. J'approchai mon visage, soufflai tout doucement sur son clitoris, je donnai un coup de langue dessus, mmmh… je ne pensais pas que c'était si bon__, je la léchai à présent avec avidité alors que les gémissements de mademoiselle Cullen montaient en puissance sonore. Je remplaçai ma langue par un doigt, puis deux, faisant de profond va et vient en elle, mettant à rude épreuve son point G. je la sentis se contracter autour de mon index et majeur, elle se cambra sous mon regard, c'était un spectacle magnifique, je redoublai d'effort, elle allait bientôt venir. Un bruit étouffé me parvint de la tête du lit, alors que j'avais avancé de nouveau mes lèvres pour recueillir dans ma bouche le fruit de sa jouissance._ _Je me redressai et fus surprise de voir que la jeune femme avait caché son joli minois sous un oreiller, c'est vrai que Charlie était rentré à cette heure-ci. Je voulu lui enlever le coussin, elle ne le tenait plus mais quelque chose m'empêchait de le soulever, je tirai plus fort, j'entendis un bruit de tissu qui se déchire, ensuite, l'oreiller fut dans mes mains. Je l'observai, étonnée de constater qu'il y avait un beau trou dedans et que des plumes en sortaient aisément, mon regard dériva sur les lèvres d'Alice, elle avait des plumes blanches coincées entre celles-ci. Elle les cracha sur le côté, ce qui provoqua mon rire. _

**- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû mordre avec autant d'ardeur dans ton coussin… je t'en rachèterai un autre, promis. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, je peux m'en passer tu sais.** _Sur ces mots, je l'embrassai amoureusement. Je t'aime, murmurai-je. _

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon Isabella Swan,** _je me fendis d'un sourire, _**et tu as intérêt à être bien reposée demain soir, **_je fronçai les sourcils. _**Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne te ferai rien la nuit prochaine, je te ferai découvrir ce que tu m'as fait ressentir.**

_Je détestais que l'on prononce mon prénom en entier, mais dans sa bouche, c'était une douce mélodie, je ne la repris pas comme je l'aurais fait d'ordinaire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me recouchai sur le matelas et tirai sur nous les couvertures, j'avais chaud mais cela ne durerai pas, étant très peu vêtue aussi, je risquais d'attraper froid. Mon petit démon, toujours nu comme un ver m'enlaça tendrement, la température de sa peau n'était plus aussi glaciale et j'appréciai sa proximité. Elle nicha quelques instants sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, elle inspira mon odeur avant de remonter vers le lobe de mon oreille qu'elle titilla de la pointe de sa langue et suçota puis elle me susurra : _

**- Cette fois, il est grand temps de dormir si tu ne veux pas te réveiller tout à l'heure dans un lit vide parce que je serais partie bosser. **

**- Tu oserais me quitter comme une voleuse ? M'abandonner sans t'avoir revue une dernière fois ce matin ? **

**- Hum… je ne voudrais pas que tu manques de sommeil par ma faute, je t'aurais quand même laissé un petit billet pour te rassurer. Si tu tiens absolument à ce que je trouble tes beaux rêves, je le ferais puisque tu l'auras souhaité. **

**- Merci ma belle. **

_Elle me sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment et soupirai, une sensation de plénitude s'empara de moi, alors que je sombrai paisiblement dans le royaume des songes… _

Nouveau chapitre en cours d'écriture et je vous prévois de beaux rebondissements pour Alice et Bella. Peut être que je vais être méchante et que Violette refera vite son apparition d'ici peu de chapitres, enfin à voir si vous avez très envie de la retrouver ou pas.

Tous à vos clavier pour me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que vous souhaitez, sinon je n'en ferai qu'à ma guise :

une Alice très embarrassée qui doit faire face à Bella et Violette en même temps

Alice qui doit annuler sa nuit torride avec Bella et mettre les choses à plat avec son ex

Une Violette qui surprend le nouveau couple puis va foncer dans le tas pour avoir des explications

P.s : ceci ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre afin de ménager le suspens !


	5. Chapter 5

Vraiment désolée pour le retard ma muse a fait de la rétention d'imagination, le syndrome de la page blanche ça fait peur…

Merci pour les reviews et je vous réserve un retour en force de Violette dans le prochain chapitre )

Bonne lecture !

POV Carlisle

_J'avais pu apercevoir la jeune femme accompagnant ma fille et je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer quelques similitudes entre elle et Violette : la même taille, la couleur et la longueur de cheveux ainsi qu'un goût prononcé pour les habits passe-partout… C'est étrange mais elle me rappelle une patiente que je croise souvent à l'hôpital, était-ce cette personne ou une autre ? Enfin, nous n'étions pas là ma famille et moi pour nous interroger sur Alice mais pour nous occuper de deux individus que ma cadette avait vus dans sa vision. Nous avions conclu avec les Quileutes, qu'ils entreraient dans la forêt que si, à nous six, nous n'arrivions pas à les faire partir ou à les maîtriser, ils interviendraient, nous ne voulions pas qu'ils pénètrent sur notre territoire sans que nous y soyons contraint. Le duo nous fit face peu de temps après que nous ayons franchi la lisière, ils nous dévisagèrent, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer autant de vampires apparemment dans ce lieu. L'incompréhension se peignit sur leurs traits, en les détaillant un peu plus, je sus qu'Alice avait raison, leur soif de sang était plus qu'évidente et bien entendu, il fallait qu'ils ne soient pas végétariens, dans cet état, il était impossible de les raisonner. Malheureusement, dans ce cas, ils allaient utiliser tous les moyens à leur disposition pour se débarrasser de nous dès qu'ils connaitraient notre but. Je m'éclaircis la voix :_

**- Veuillez nous excuser, mais vous êtes sur notre terrain de chasse et nous ne tolérons guère que des étrangers y viennent sans notre consentement.**

**- Nous ne savions pas, nous étions simplement de passage dans cette ville quand une délicieuse odeur nous a conduit jusqu'ici, **_répondit la jeune femme._

**- Par contre, une fois arrivés, celle-ci s'est volatilisée relativement vite. Comment un simple humain a-t-il pu connaître nos attentions ? **_enchaina son compagnon. _**Cela n'en rend cette proie que plus attractive, **_il se passa la langue sur ses crocs._

_Nous grondâmes tous, montrant notre désaccord._

**- Vous ne tuerez aucun habitant de Forks, sinon vous vous exposerez à notre courroux. Ce ne sont pas de vaines paroles et ma menace sera mise à exécution si vous m'y contraigniez, **_dis-je d'un ton dur._

**- Ce n'est qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres, un de plus ou un de moins ne fera aucune différence, **_fit le rouquin._

**- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi ce que représentent les villageois pour nous. Ce n'est nullement notre troupeau, nous ne buvons pas de ce sang-là.**

**- Alors vous ne pouvez nous interdire de le consommer, n'étant pas votre bétail ! **_me cracha l'homme._

**- Vous ne nous laissez malheureusement pas le choix, je ne voulais pas en venir à ces extrémités… Edward, donnes le signal convenu, nous aurons besoin de leur aide malgré tout.**

_Celui-ci émit un sifflement strident qui déplu fortement à nos visiteurs qui l'entendaient pour la première fois, profitant de cet instant d'inattention nous leur bondîmes dessus, ne pouvant attendre la « cavalerie ». Nous les heurtâmes de plein fouet alors que de féroces rugissements déchiraient l'air, puis les loups garou surgirent du couvert des arbres. Voyant que leur chance de nous vaincre rapidement venait de considérablement diminuer, ils tentèrent de détaler comme des lièvres, cherchant vainement à nous semer, mais grâce à l'odorat de nos alliés, ce n'était pas chose aisée. Le garçon était de loin, le plus rapide des deux, il nous distançait d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres, il finirait tôt ou tard par nous échapper et nous décidâmes de nous contenter de la femelle. Elle parvenait à repousser nos assauts, ce qui fit grimacer Rosalie alors qu'Emmett était aux anges, il avait enfin un adversaire à sa taille, mais c'était uniquement la faim qui décuplait ses forces, même la meute ne parvenait pas à l'égratigner. Elle était bien plus coriace que ce à quoi je m'attendais, il faudra que j'étudie de plus près la chose, afin de mieux la comprendre et de pouvoir nous adapter ma famille et moi si cette situation venait à se reproduire. Elle finirait bien par se fatiguer de par son manque d'énergie, le un contre un étant inégal, nous l'attaquions par groupe de trois ou quatre afin de toujours avoir quelqu'un pour protéger ses arrières. Jasper, avec l'aide de Jacob eut l'occasion de la blesser sérieusement au bras droit, nous donnant un avantage certain sur l'issue de la bataille afin qu'elle ne s'éternise pas plus que nécessaire. Nous pûmes facilement la démembrer par la suite, nous fîmes brûler ses restes afin d'être tranquille, mais nous n'en avions pas terminé pour autant, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir que de nous occuper du dernier vampire. Il nous donnerait du fil à retorde, cherchant par la même occasion à venger sa compagne, connaissant Alice, j'étais sûr qu'elle veillerait sur la fille toute la nuit et serait en mesure de parer toutes éventualités. _

_Le problème qui se posait maintenant était d'assurer la garde de son amie pendant qu'elle serait en stage et ce sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Devait-on la surveiller à distance ou l'aborder et être à ses côtés, prêts à intervenir au moindre danger ? Cruel dilemme… nous verrions demain avec la principale intéressée comment nous nous organiserions et la tâche sera confiée à Edward et Jasper, pour une première approche avec le reste de la famille. Emmett et Rosalie ne pouvaient pas effectuer ce genre de mission, l'un étant parfois un véritable gamin, sortant des allusions grivoises dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et l'autre se montrant toujours frigide et méprisante au premier abord… Nous remerciâmes les Quileutes pour leur aide et je les tiendrai au courant de la situation afin d'éradiquer notre ennemi commun le plus vite possible, avant que nous n'ayons trop de victimes à déclarer au chef Swan, il faudrait trouver une cause plausible au fait qu'elles auront été vidées de leur sang. Je pense qu'il me faudra maquiller les corps… cachant les traces de morsure, cela ne m'enchantait guère et détruire les preuves me procurait le même sentiment. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts, priant pour qu'on lui mette prestement la main dessus, notre existence devait demeurer secrète dans cette ville si nous ne voulions pas que les Volturi viennent nous rendre une petite visite de ''courtoisie''. Nous rentrâmes chacun chez soi afin de retrouver un semblant de calme, reprendre nos esprits et examiner toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous pour contrecarrer les plans de notre adversaire._

**- Jasper et Edward, demain, vous devrez protéger la jeune femme que vous avez aperçue avec votre sœur, nous déciderons avec elle, si vous serez obligés de faire sa connaissance ou non et mener à bien votre rôle. **

**- Entendu, nous l'appellerons peu de temps avant qu'elle ne quitte la demeure de sa nouvelle conquête. Nous devons la désigner comme telle puisque nous savons tous que notre petit lutin ne conduit pas n'importe qui dans notre forêt, **_me répondit le blond, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres_

**- C'est vrai, mais évitons d'employer trop souvent ce terme, Alice risquerait de ne pas le supporter indéfiniment… Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au lever du soleil, profitez-en pour vous nourrir. Vous risquez d'avoir une journée assez chargée, de plus, nous pouvons être sûrs que son sang a un parfum excessivement enivrant pour que deux vampires y succombent. **

**-Effectivement, ce serait préférable et nous permettrait d'éviter des catastrophes dont on peut se passer, **_déclara Ed_**.**

_La conversation finie, je retournais dans mon bureau, échafauder toutes sortes de stratégies, même les plus farfelues, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont Sulfus, Edward nous ayant révélé son prénom, allait agir suite à notre altercation…_

POV Sulfus

_Comment ce fait-il que Ionie et moi nous soyons tombés sur cette bande de vampires? J'étais pourtant sûr que nous tomberions uniquement sur un humain mais je m'étais malheureusement trompé. A la place il y avait eu six personnes pour nous barrer le chemin, menant à notre proie, l'un des jeunes avait sifflé et nous avions eu le droit à une meute de loups. Ne pouvant faire front à autant d'adversaires, nous avions opté pour sauver notre peau, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le fait que nos ennemis jurés puissent être les alliés de certaines personnes de notre espèce. Possédaient-ils un pouvoir quelconque leur permettant de les réduire en esclavage ? Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que quelques uns étaient bel et bien dotés d'un don, cela expliquait l'assurance avec laquelle ils nous avaient abordés et la présence de ces satanés clébards géants. J'avais espéré que nous sortirions indemne de la confrontation mais dans ma précipitation, j'avais complètement négligé que ma compagne n'égalais pas ma rapidité… Je me promis alors de venger sa mort et qu'elle n'aura pas été inutile, je mettrai la main sur l'humain responsable de son décès et je veillerai a ce qu'il éprouve lui aussi la perte d'un être cher. Hum… que vais-je faire pour le retrouver au milieu d'un banc de mortels, le tout sans que la famille et leurs affreux toutous ne viennent me mettre des battons dans les roues ? Plus je repense à cet échec et plus j'ai la sensation que quelque chose m'échappe. Etant enfin seul je m'arrêtais un moment pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé et aux pièces manquantes du puzzle. J'assemblai celles déjà en ma possession et soudain je compris que l'être que je chassais n'avait pas dû être seul, il devient évident qu'il manquait un vampire lors de la bataille. Celui-ci devait surement se trouver en compagnie de mon futur dîner, mais avant il me faudrait me nourrir sous peu si je veux être en mesure d'écraser tout ce qui me ferait obstacle. Ce soir il y aurait un habitant de moins dans cette ville et il ne serait pas le dernier tant que je n'aurais pas tué mon humain ou qu'il soit vivant, souffrant entre mes mains. Je serais dans ses pires cauchemars, ne lui laissant aucun répit, je le voulais et je l'aurais ou je m'appelais plus Sulfus. (ne pas confondre avec le directeur de la MAF, cet homme est et restera un inconnu pour notre traqueur et interdit de chanter : « c'est la MAF que j'préfère, c'est la MAF ») J'ai toujours été le meilleur chasseur au sein de mes semblables durant ma longue vie et j'allais faire en sorte que cela dure encore un nombre infini de siècles. Ce soir après le dîner, je retournerai dans la forêt afin de pouvoir pister ma proie et mettre le grappin sur le fichu vampire qui lui servait de garde contre moi. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de données à prendre en compte pour mener à bien une partie de chasse et cela m'excitait au plus haut point, un sourire ravi étira mes lèvres. J'avoue ne pas être un grand stratège mais je ferai mon possible pour me montrer à la hauteur de la situation ainsi que de mes prédécesseurs, voire meilleur qu'eux. Cette personne avait surement dû attirer pas mal de mes congénères, qui avaient dû se faire tuer avant de réussir leur coup puisqu'elle était toujours vivante mais plus pour très longtemps, je mettrai fin à son existence. Il était incontestable que je la ferai mourir à petit feu, j'adore voir mes victimes souffrir le martyre sous mes ''douces'' caresses et les entendre me supplier de mettre un terme à la douleur que je leur infligeais. Et oui, je suis un monstre, que voulez-vous, cela fait partie intégrante de ma nature et je ne peux rien y changer même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas._

_[…]_

_La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures et j'erre sur les toits de Forks, à la recherche de mon en-cas du soir. Je grognai, je n'arrivai pas à trouver un habitant qui soit seul pour le moment, je n'aime pas être déranger quand je mange et je n'apprécie pas de gâcher la nourriture que j'ai déjà pour une autre afin que celle-ci ne se transforme. HA ! Une opportunité se présentait enfin à moi, normal me direz-vous lorsqu'on finit par se replier vers les quartiers malfamés de la ville, il faudrait que je me contente d'un rustre… je m'approchai sans un bruit, s'il remarquait ma présence, il tenterait vainement de me résister, je n'avais nullement besoin de perdre un temps précieux en enfantillage. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'éterniser dans cette ruelle, je détestais la civilisation urbaine, rien ne pouvait remplacer les grands espaces verts à mes yeux. Je me jetai sur le motard, il se retourna trop tard, je décelais de la surprise et de l'épouvante dans ses iris, la seconde avant que je ne plante mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Hum … son sang chaud se répandait dans mes veines tiédissant ma peau, provoquant des sensations grisantes dans tout mon corps, je ressentais la même chose mais de façon plus intense lorsque nous faisions des galipettes. Je bus le liquide vermeil avec délectation, il avait bon goût, mais je suis sûr que l'humain en aurait un bien plus délicieux de par son odeur alléchante. Je me débarrassai ensuite du cadavre dans une benne à ordures, les flics ne tomberaient pas dessus immédiatement et je n'étais pas assez inconscient pour laissez en vue des preuves de notre existence. Il était hors de question que je transgresse les règles établies par les Volturis, je n'éprouvais pas la nécessité de les faire venir d'Italie afin qu'ils me démembrent sans une once de pitié. Je me rendis ensuite parmi les arbres où j'aurais dû croiser la route de mon festin, j'humai l'air, espérant que le vent n'ait pas dissipé l'agréable parfum. _

_Je réussis à retrouver sa trace en haut d'une falaise, près d'une cascade, j'inspirai à plein poumon, je décelais quelques fragrances de menthe et de pin, elles devaient provenir du… de la vampire. Je distinguais aussi une odeur de pêche et d'abricot qui me mit l'eau à la bouche, je savais maintenant comment la repérer sans difficultés au milieu de la population. Il faudra que je reste sur mes gardes, je ne connaissais pas la physionomie de la vampirette mais je la sentirai arriver ainsi que son compagnon humain à plusieurs kilomètres. (il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée de penser que sa proie était lesbienne et ne voyait pas du tout un vampire l'être aussi) La piste de mon casse-dalle s'arrêtait nette à l'orée de la forêt, je regardai le sol et aperçu les belles marques laissées par une voiture démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues, la gomme des pneus striait le bitume. Je comprends mieux maintenant la disparition éclair, le duo avait filé en vitesse à bord d'un véhicule ayant de bons chevaux sous le capot, une bagnole de sport à mon avis. Grumph, je hais les gens friqués, ils ont toujours tendance à péter plus haut que leur cul, méprisant ceux qui les entourent et ne sont pas de leur milieu. Pourtant… l'homme blond qui semblait être le patriarche ne m'avait pas donné l'impression de faire partie de cette catégorie. Demain je m'occuperai de retrouver mon futur dîner, observant ses faits et gestes afin de prévoir le moment opportun pour l'enlever sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être très instructifs, en omettant le début laborieux qui me permettrait de localiser mon humain…_

POV Jasper

_Edward et moi avions décidé de suivre le conseil de Carlisle, il est vrai qu'Alice avait le don pour choisir des compagnes dont le sang avait un parfum divin, nous en avions eu la preuve avec Violette. Sa nouvelle conquête ne serait sûrement pas une exception, mais il pouvait se révéler plus entêtant que celui de notre petite fleur que nous apprécions grandement et nous ne la reverrions que peu ou alors pas du tout quand elles auront rompu. Pourvu que ce moment se déroule sans anicroches, notre jeune humaine a un tempérament de feu qui ne faciliterait pas forcément l'acceptation de certaines nouvelles, malheureusement. Et dire que je ne serai même pas présent pour calmer les choses si elles partent en sucette entre les deux. J'espère que je serais en mesure de vaincre ma soif en présence de l'amie de mon petit lutin, je suis le dernier arrivé chez les Cullen. Je ne suis donc pas sevré depuis très longtemps et je pourrais involontairement tuer celle que nous devons protéger, je comptais sur Ed pour me repousser s'il le fallait. Sa faculté à lire dans les pensées nous serait très utile, d'une part il sera en mesure de savoir si notre ennemi était dans les parages et d'autre part, il sera à même d'apprivoiser la donzelle que nous allions baby-sitter. Certes, cette fille n'est pas à proprement parler un bébé qu'il faut nourrir, laver et changer, mais comparer à nous, c'est un nouveau né, certes il est autonome, il n'empêche qu'il est incapable de résister à un vampire. Il n'y a pas à dire, les humains sont des créatures très faibles sur le plan physique mais très intelligentes pour améliorer leur niveau de vie et faire la guerre dans d'autres pays, justes pour tenter de s'enrichir un peu plus. Un proverbe latin dit bien que l'homme est un loup pour l'homme, ce qui est tout à fait vrai, nous en avions eu une preuve avec Hitler lorsqu'il avait accédé au pouvoir en Allemagne, il avait fait des ravages au sein de la population._

_Revenons-en à l'instant présent si vous le voulez bien, plus particulièrement à la chasse qui nous attend, point d'armes à feu pour ce "sport" qui n'en est pas un pour nous mais une "activité" nécessaire à notre survie et pas question d'y couper, surtout lorsqu'on vivait constamment au milieu de repas en devenir quand on joue les étudiants. La force et la rapidité étaient les seules qualités requises pour attraper et tuer notre gibier, le tout sans que cela ne donne notre position à d'éventuels chasseurs se trouvant dans les parages. Certains s'aventuraient parfois sur nos terres sans s'en rendre compte, la transition entre notre forêt et celle qui la jouxte n'était pas franche, nous étions alors obligés de les reconduire hors de notre propriété lorsque nous chassions, afin que l'on ne découvre pas notre nature._

**-Mon sucre d'orge, tu pars devant et tu rabats vers moi ce que tu trouves?**

**-Bien sûr mon coeur, laisse-moi juste le temps de capter les "pensées" de notre futur repas, hum... des chandelles seraient les bienvenues pour notre dîner en tête à tête, mais ce n'est pas conseillé en forêt.**

**-Dommage,**_ soupirai-je_**, mais l'idée me plaît, on trouvera une alternative.**

**-Oui, mais pensons d'abord à nous remplir le ventre avant de penser à un dîner aux chandelles.**

_- _**Allez files, on commence à perdre notre temps, enfin, façon de parler,**_ je lui souris._

_Il s'élança à travers les arbres et en quelques secondes je le perdis de vue, il était rapide à la course mais pas assez pour battre Alice, on avait l'impression qu'elle volait, je ne voyais jamais à quel moment son pied touchait le sol. Si elle était restée au lieu de partir en trombe nous aurions peut être pu rattraper Sulfus pour lui faire sa fête, mais elle avait prévalu la sécurité de sa douce C'était compréhensible, celle-ci aurait encore moins compris ce qui lui arrivait si Minipouce n'était pas restée à ses côtés, lui expliquerait-t-elle la situation ? Il faudra sûrement qu'on accorde nos violons sur la version à donner si nous jouons les escortes girl et ne pas mettre ainsi les pieds dans le plat, chose qui arrivait parfois._

_Un mouvement sur la droite stoppa le court de mes pensées, je braquai mon regard dans cette direction, je discernai les ramures de notre dîner, mon chéri était vraiment un as pour débusquer les animaux. Je couru à leur rencontre, me voyant foncer sur lui, le troupeau freina difficilement des quatre sabots puis se dépêcha de virer de bord. Cette manoeuvre causa la perte de deux de ses membres, nous avions saisi les cerfs au garrot tandis que les autres fuyaient. Nous leur brisâmes la nuque afin qu'ils cessent de gesticuler dans tous les sens et que nous puissions avoir accès à leur carotide. N'allez pas imaginer que nous leur plantâmes ensuite une paille dedans pour nous "désaltérer", ce ne sont pas des milk-shake ou autres boissons servies dans des fast-food. BEURK ! Comment peut-on se gaver d'aliments aussi gras ? La méthode à l'ancienne est de loin la meilleure façon de boire du sang, planter ses crocs dans une jugulaire, il n'y a rien de telle. C'est ce que nous fîmes, nous délectant au passage, certes, ce sang a moins de goût que celui d'un humain mais je suis capable de m'en contenter, pour mon bien et celui de ma famille._

_Nous terminâmes notre frugal repas au même moment, Edward approcha ensuite son doux visage du mien, il lécha de la pointe de sa langue le mince filet de sang qui avait coulé sur mon menton avant de m'embrasser. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, je répondis avec passion à son baiser, j'avais envie de plus maintenant et je savais que cela était réciproque. Mais nous n'avions plus le temps pour céder à nos pulsions. Le jour commençait à poindre, nous devions rentrer et appeler Alice avant de partir la remplacer, si le traqueur se pointait, il serait bien accueilli, de plus, notre soeurette nous préviendrait s'il l'avait décidé._

J'espère que ces POV entièrement masculin vous auront plus, j'ai innové mais je ne recommencerais sûrement pas de si tôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Le vôtre avant le mien, cela va de soi ^^

Désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster avant mais j'avais trop d'inspiration cette fois-ci et j'espère que cela vous plaira )

Et merci pour les reviews !

POV Alice

_J'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse dans les bras de Bella, celle-ci ne m'avait lâché à aucun moment, elle avait sûrement eu peur que je ne tente à nouveau de m'éclipser. Je me tournai sur le dos pour contempler encore quelques minutes ma belle endormie, je pris sa main et la portai à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser, cela eut pour effet de faire ouvrir un œil à mon ange. Elle émit un léger grognement, cela me fit sourire, apparemment je venais de la déranger en plein milieu d'un rêve, son regard se focalisa sur moi. Elle ferma sa paupière puis rouvrit les deux, l'étonnement se lisait dans ses iris, elle se recula brusquement, la faisant tomber du lit, je me penchai vers elle._

**- Bella, ça va ?**

_Elle me fixait, complètement ahurie. Je me levai et vin m'accroupir à ses côtés, je posai ma main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter, je la retirai aussitôt._

**- Excuses-moi.**

**- Alice ? C'est bien toi ?**

**- Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit ?**

**- Personne, je croyais que j'avais rêvé ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, **_elle rougit furieusement en comprenant son erreur._

**- Eh oui, tu as bien fait ce à quoi tu penses et j'avoue que tu m'as agréablement surprise.**

**- C'est … c'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus dès la première nuit pour me travailler au corps.**

**- Gloups…**

_Je pris son menton dans ma main et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux._

**- Tu as été merveilleuse, n'en doute pas un instant. J'ai même cru une fraction de seconde que ce n'était pas ta première fois avec une fille. Tes gestes étaient emplis d'assurance, comme si tu savais parfaitement ce que tu devais faire pour que je réagisse, et je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vécu cela avant, **_elle fronça les sourcils._

**- Qu'entends-tu par là ?**

**- Que les rares conquêtes qui t'ont précédée et qui était « vierge » dans ce domaine ont préféré me laisser les initier, leur montrant sur leur corps comment donner du plaisir à une autre femme.**

_Elle grimaça en m'écoutant._

**- Donc il n'y en a pas eu qu'une … Combien ?**

**- Tu veux absolument le savoir ? **_Je ne pouvais pas lui confier le nombre exact, cela paraîtrait aberrant pour mon « jeune » âge._

**- Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir, **_je laissai échapper un soupir de résignation._

**- Quatre, cinq avec toi et il y a des chances que tu rencontres la dernière avec qui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de rompre…**

**- C'est bizarre, mais vu ton physique, je m'imaginais que tu en aurais eu bien plus, environ une bonne centaine.**

**- Ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai eu des aventures sans lendemain ou que la plupart de mes relations se sont très vite achevées… Je ne cherche pas les relations à court terme, donc cela réduit considérablement le nombre de mes ex et je ne suis pas sûre qu'en 4 ans je puisse cumuler autant d'histoire d'amour.**

**- Hum… alors ta première fois date de tes 17 ans ?**

**- C'est ça, **_enfin lorsque j'avais réellement 17 ans, c'est-à-dire en 1908._

**- J'aurais pensé un peu plus tôt.**

**- Hé non, mes parents étaient stricts donc je n'avais pas le loisir de sortir autant que je le fais à présent, ils n'étaient pas au courant d'ailleurs… Je leur avais fait croire que j'allais passé la soirée à réviser chez une copine et j'avais la permission de dormir chez elle. **_Ils sont morts sans avoir su ce qui s'était vraiment passé ainsi que ce que je suis devenue, je n'ai jamais eu la force de les revoir après le jour de ma transformation. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et je ne pouvais presque plus faire un pas sans que je tombe sur des avis de recherche avec ma photo et le numéro de mes parents en dessous. J'avais jeté __les photos de moi et mes parents, les clés de la maison et tout ce qui me rattachait à eux, __le jour de ma renaissance, coupant irrémédiablement les liens qui me reliaient à ma famille, ainsi que ceux que j'avais avec tous mes amis de l'époque._

**- Pas mal comme excuse, moi je n'ai jamais eu à mentir, Charlie étant rarement présent à cause de son travail, je n'avais nul besoin de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit.**

**- La chance, j'aurais voulu avoir un père aussi absent que le tien il y a quatre ans, mais ce temps est révolu, mes parents sont mort depuis et j'ai été adoptée par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Il a beaucoup de travail à la clinique, même si je ne le vois que peu, il est bien plus attentionné envers ses enfants adoptifs que ne l'a jamais été mon véritable père, ma mère ressemblait un peu à Esmée, mais juste côté physique car elle était belle et intelligente, il n'y avait que ça pour la rendre attirante.**

**- Désolée de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Mes condoléances, je ne pensais pas que le docteur Carlisle n'était pas ton géniteur… vous avez pourtant des points communs.**

**- Certes, mais il est un cousin très éloigné de ma mère, ce qui explique nos ressemblances, **_quelle idée j'ai eu de lui raconter en partie ma vie ? Bon heureusement je lui ai quand même occulté certains détails qui pourraient l'effrayer, peut être finirais-je par tout lui raconter un jour ou l'autre._

**- Ha, d'accord. Euh Alice, tu n'es pas sensée te préparer pour aller chez Mr. Pélissier ?**

**- Ah, si, on papote et j'en oublie mes devoir… Vous me rendez déraisonnable mademoiselle Swan et cela n'est pas bien pour ma réputation de fille sérieuse.**

**- Oh…**

**- Je te taquine ! Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi, ceux qui nous entourent ne seront pas indéfiniment derrière nous pour juger nos actes donc je me passe très bien de leur opinion. **_Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, _**tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi, je suis sûre que tu gagnerais en confiance. **

**- Oui, la vie est faite ainsi et tu as parfaitement raison. Tu vas être mon mentor afin que je ne me soucie plus du regard des autres.**

**- C'est un honneur pour moi que de te servir de modèle, tu verras, dans quelques jours, tu pourras constater une différence.**

_Je me redresse et l'aide à se relever, je jette un coup d'œil à son réveil : 7h50, je jure entre mes dents, va falloir que je me magne et je peux même pas me préparer à vitesse vampirique sous les yeux de Bella… Je ramasse mon sac de vêtements et file dans la salle de bain, en 2 minutes, je suis déjà douchée et habillée, je retourne dans la chambre, ma brune est à nouveau couchée. Je m'approchai du lit et lui caressai la joue, je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui murmurai :_

**- Reposes-toi bien en mon absence, ma puce. Tu me retrouves ce soir à 18h au cabinet ?**

**- Bien sûr, je serai là à l'heure prévue.**

_Je quittai à contre cœur la maison puis sortis mon portable, je composai le numéro de Jasper qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie._

**- Coucou, Alice. Nous allions justement t'appeler pour savoir ce que l'on faisait avant de partir.**

**- Salut, Jazz. Je vous attends devant la demeure du chef Swan, ne faites pas de bruit avec Ed, elle dort à nouveau. Je vous donne la permission de l'aborder, mais pas de gaffes si elle vous pose des questions sur moi, je lui ai dit que Carlisle était un cousin de ma mère afin d'expliquer nos similitudes.**

**- Ok ! Euh attends une seconde, tu as passé la nuit chez le chef Swan ?**

**- Bah oui, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi une Porsche a passé la nuit devant chez lui, je l'ai entendu pester contre le propriétaire quand il est rentré et il a pris la route tôt ce matin.**

**- Lili… tu aurais quand même pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que de la fille du chef de la police de Forks.**

**- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Désolée d'avoir eu le coup de foudre, je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments…**

**- Du coup on a intérêt à faire encore plus attention à elle, sinon on va avoir son père sur le dos et il mettrait en danger notre existence.**

**- Désolée de vous mettre la pression les garçons.**

**- Pas grave tite sœur, tu sais bien que l'on fera avec et puis nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. Sur ce, on arrive dans 10 minutes, comme ça tu ne seras pas en retard.**

_Je faisais le vampire de garde sous la fenêtre de ma dulcinée lorsque mes deux frères débouchèrent de la petite forêt qui me faisait face. Je les serrai dans mes bras pour les accueillir, je leur glissai un « merci de veiller sur elle» avant de grimper dans ma voiture et de filer à toute allure chez mon maître de stage. Je poussai la porte à 8h30 précise, je fis la bise aux assistantes, serrai la main du dentiste et me préparai à affronter ce début de journée, j'avais eu le temps de passer dans une pharmacie acheter une paire de lentilles colorées pour camoufler la noirceur de mes iris. J'attendais midi avec impatience, je commençais sérieusement à avoir les crocs, normal pour une vampirette me direz-vous, c'est vrai et j'avoue avoir souvent passé la langue sur mes canines lorsqu'un client entrait. Heureusement que je faisais ce mouvement-là les lèvres closent, qui sait, pour certains cela pouvait être un signe sans équivoque qui laisserait entendre que j'étais en manque de … Les petits vieux et leur épouse auraient sûrement trouvé cela obscène ou auraient pris peur s'ils avaient croisé aussi mon regard pétillant comme l'aurait eu un enfant devant son plat préféré. Je fus donc obligée de cesser de respirer plusieurs fois pour ne pas céder à la soif et croyez-moi, celle-ci était très présente, comme si je voyais un bon hamburger à la place du visage du patient. La pause déjeuner arriva enfin, la matinée avait été vraiment éprouvante, je sortis en vitesse du cabinet souhaitant un bon appétit à mes camarades et courai à mon véhicule. Je fonçai ensuite direction les bois qui nous appartenais, je fus rapidement au milieu des arbres et me mis en quête de mon repas, avec mes prémonitions je savais exactement où me placer pour ne pas dépenser trop d'énergie._

POV Bella

_Je m'étirai lentement, encore allongée sous les draps, après le départ d'Alice, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était vraiment restée dormir chez moi et qui plus est dans mon lit, à mes côtés et j'avais eu beaucoup de difficultés à retrouver un sommeil paisible. Je m'étais éveillée plusieurs fois en sueur, le souffle court et parfois accompagné d'un état d'excitation intense, je me rappelais alors les pupilles ocres de mon rêve ainsi que le joli minois qui allait avec, celui de mon petit lutin. Elle avait hanté chacun de mes songes, qu'ils soient agréables ou cauchemardesques, dans le dernier que je venais de faire, j'avais vu ma belle se faire démembrer avant d'être brûlée sous mes yeux, des personnes m'avaient retenue, j'avais eu beau me débattre, je n'avais pas pu la sauver. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais imaginé cette scène, mais elle me glaçait le sang et pourtant, cela m'avait paru si réelle, je revois encore les larmes couler sur les joues de ma Lili, ses lèvres qui bougent mais je n'entends rien, et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle me demande pardon juste avant de mourir. En y repensant, j'étais à nouveau frigorifiée, je me frictionnai les bras, étant un peu réchauffée je me levai, enfilai un peignoir et filai prendre une douche brûlante, cherchant à me changer les idées. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit un bien fou mais les images demeuraient gravées dans ma mémoire, je devrais absolument en parler à ma douce afin qu'elle me rassure en me disant que cela ne n'arriverait pas._

_Je sortis de chez moi après avoir déjeuné, je devais trouver de quoi occuper ma journée jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne mon petit démon au visage d'ange et Dieu que ce moment paraissait loin… Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans sa présence ? Je ressens comme un grand vide dans ma poitrine lorsqu'elle est éloignée et cela date de pas longtemps, je n'ai fait sa connaissance que très récemment. Il faudra que je m'habitue à son absence, je sais très bien qu'être toujours collée l'une à l'autre ne favorisera pas l'obtention de nos diplômes respectifs et comme on ne suit pas les mêmes études, être ensemble 24h/24 est tout bonnement impossible. _

_Bon, j'avais remarqué à midi que le réfrigérateur était presque dans le même état que mon cœur à cet instant, aller faire les courses était donc de rigueur si papa voulait avoir un bon repas, sortant un peu de l'ordinaire lorsqu'il sera de retour. Je me rendis au volant de ma Chevrolet dans le super marché le plus proche, l'avantage d'y aller en début d'après-midi permettait d'être tranquille, très peu de gens hantaient les rayons ou réglaient leurs achats à la caisse._ _Je flânais dans les allées déposant parfois dans mon caddie ce dont j'avais besoin, je saisis un paquet de café et voulu le mettre avec mes autres produits mais une autre main entourait le paquet que j'avais choisis. Détournant le regard, celui-ci se posa sur le propriétaire de la main, c'était un jeune aux cheveux cuivrés, la peau pâle, un peu plus grand que moi, je fronçai les sourcils en apercevant ses yeux, ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux d'Alice._

**- Pardon mademoiselle, **_me dit-il en lâchant l'objet que nous tenions tous deux._

**- Ce n'est pas grave, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, **_l'inconnu me sourit._

**- Savez-vous que dans la plupart des cas ceux à qui cela arrive se sentent agressés par l'autre et m'auraient insulté.**

**- C'est effectivement le cas pour certains… nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y faire.**

**- Je me présente, Edward Cullen, ****_il se retourne et je remarque qu'un blond est derrière lui,_**** et le jeune là, c'est Jasper mon petit ami et mon frère d'adoption.**

**- Enchantée, moi c'est Isabella Swan. Euh vous ne connaîtriez pas Alice Cullen par hasard ?**

**- Si, bien sûr, c'est notre petite sœur adorée, **_me répondit Jasper._

**- C'est sûr, elle se montre bien plus chaleureuse que Rosalie, pas facile de la faire paraître moins glaciale.**

_J'écarquillai les yeux, mon Alice avait une sœur ? Hé bé, si elle a cette réputation auprès de sa famille alors qu'est-ce que cela va être quand je la rencontrerai… pourvu que je fasse sa connaissance le plus tard possible, je croisai les doigts dans mon dos. Tilt ! Je viens de capter les paroles d'Edward le concernant ainsi que Jazz, j'avais même pas fait gaffe qu'ils se tenaient par la main, tout en me parlant._

**- Oui mais Emmett sait très bien si prendre avec elle pour la dérider un peu, on doit avouer qu'elle donne l'impression de tout le temps faire la gueule et puis à la longue on s'y habitue, pas vrai Ed ?**

**- Si, si. N'empêche que l'on se demande comment Rose a pu tomber amoureuse d'un ours en peluche comme Emm… on dit que les contraires s'attirent, ben on en a la preuve avec eux, **_les deux Cullen éclatent de rire._

**- Euh je ne suis pas pressée de voir le tableau que vous me peigniez.**

**- Hum… ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice ne te ramènera pas à la maison tant que tu ne seras pas prête à nous affronter tous les six, façon de parler hein, nous ne te livrerons pas un combat. Nous acceptons tous que notre petite sœur soit lesbienne, Rose a encore un peu de mal mais elle finira par s'y faire, Violette est bien venue passer quelques jours chez nous et elle est toujours vivante.**

**- Violette ? Qui est-ce ? **

**- …, **_silence collectif des deux amoureux._

**- Alors, c'est ça le prénom de l'ex d'Alice ?**

**- Oui, **_froncement de sourcils de la part du blondinet,_** elle a déjà rompu avec elle ?**

**- Pas que je sache mon ange, mais je ne pense pas. Je suis sûr que notre petite fleur aurait appelé pour faire passer le message ou Lili nous aurait prévenus ce matin quand tu l'as eu au téléphone.**

**- De plus, c'est pas avec ce qui nous arrive en ce moment qu'elle pourra trouver le temps de rompre, on a bien mieux à faire que de briser un cœur pour l'instant…**

**- Euh, pardon mais Lili m'a dit que cette fille savait que leur relation serait vouée à l'échec un jour et qu'en attendant, elle profiterait l'une de l'autre. Elles n'ont pas encore rompu, ma puce me l'a appris ce matin.**

_Ils sifflèrent en même temps, surpris apparemment que je sache cela et pas eux, je souris intérieurement, ma belle cachait des petits secrets à sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à me révéler, enfin pour l'un d'entre eux._

**- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle… je trouve que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, **_me confia Ed en me détaillant un peu plus._

**- QUOI ? **_fis-je en lui coupant la parole._

**- Pas la peine de hurler ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce magasin ! Et tu ne m'as pas laissé finir le fond de ma pensée. Si ce que tu as dit est vrai, alors Alice serait tombée amoureuse de Violette uniquement parce qu'elle se rapprochait physiquement de toi et je me demande si ce n'était pas le cas aussi pour celles qui t'ont précédée. Je ne connais pas ses conquêtes avant Violette… je ne peux que supposer.**

**-Et je ne peux t'en apprendre d'avantage, je suis le dernier à avoir été adopté par Carlisle et elle était déjà en couple avec la fleur au caractère bien trempé.**

**- Dommage, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur son passé, comme : comment sont morts ses parents, quelles sont ses passions, quelles études elle a faites avant de se lancer dans la prothèse dentaire et bien d'autres…**

**- Bah si tu veux, on peut quand même répondre à quelques unes de tes interrogations mais on serait mieux dans un autre lieu…**

**- Dac ! Vous me suivez dans les rayons ou vous m'attendez dehors ?**

**- On reste près de toi, il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, on a promis de veiller sur toi… **_fit le cuivré._

**- Veiller sur moi ? Cela a un rapport avec le fait que nous avons dû quitter votre forêt rapidement ?**

**- Effectivement…**

**- Mais il n'y a pas lieu de me protéger de quoi que ce soit, je peux me défendre et puis nous sommes parties avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre.**

**- Mauvaise et le mot juste et crois moi, on doit se montrer prudent, nous savons qui te court après… Il ne te lâchera pas, il nous a très bien fait comprendre qu'il ne mettrait pas les voiles sans avoir mis la main sur toi. Manque de peau, il a été trop rapide pour nous, nous n'avons pu l'arrêter et le confier à ton père pour qu'il ne te nuise pas, Alice nous a prié de prendre soin de toi.**

**- Tu comptais me rassurer et ben là c'est raté… J'ai un psychopathe qui va me coller au train et je serai incapable de le repérer… En plus, je ne comprends même pas comment il peut me retrouver alors qu'il ne sait pas à quoi je ressemble. C'est surréaliste !**

_Mon interlocuteur me fit un sourire crispé, je venais de le remballer._

**- C'est vrai mais ne le sous-estimes pas, il a un odorat très développé à ce que nous avons pu voir et nous sommes certains qu'il doit connaître ton odeur. Isabella, tu dégages un parfum unique, même caché sous des tonnes de senteurs variées il demeure…**

**- Ha… à vous entendre je serais tentée de croire que vous avez aussi le nez délicat pour me parler ainsi des fragrances que je peux dégager. **

**- C'est exact…**

_Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la grande surface et je me dirigeai vers mon véhicule, les garçons m'aidèrent à charger mes courses, j'avoue volontiers que certains sacs étaient un peu trop lourds pour que je le fasse._

**- Merci, montez, on continuera notre conversation pendant que je range la nourriture. J'ai hâte que mes questions trouvent des réponses et que je puisse un peu mieux cerner celle que j'aime.**

**- La cerner à toi toute seule, cela risque d'être difficile, à quatre tu as plus de chance qu'elle ne puisse pas t'échapper, **_je ris à la remarque de Jasp._

**- Je constate que tu aimes jouer avec les mots.**

**- Ce ne serait plus mon Jazzounet sans cela, je confesse que parfois ses vannes sont un peu lourdes…**

**- Merci mon chéri de me rabaisser…**

**- Mais de rien mon beau, **_Ed lui décocha un sourire aguicheur._

**- Tsss… **_répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête._

_Heureusement je ne les entendis plus tout le long du trajet nous ramenant chez mon père. Je me garai quelques minutes plus tard en déclarant :_

**- Nous y voilà et pas de bêtises à l'intérieur si je vous abandonne 5 seconde dans une pièce, **_je leur fis un clin d'œil évocateur._

**- Roh Isabella ! Nous savons nous comporter convenablement dans la demeure d'autrui, Jasper et moi. Je parie qu'en réalité, tu ne demandes que ça et pouvoir nous regarder en cachette pendant que l'on se câline.**

**- Sûrement pas ! Il n'y a que les mecs pour fantasmer sur deux filles faisant l'amour, l'inverse n'est pas valable. De plus, appelez-moi Bella, mon prénom en entier me fait grincer légèrement les dents.**

**- Ok, par contre Edward te taquinait Bella et tu es tombée dans son piège, en tout cas on est fixé, tu ne seras jamais dans les parages lorsque je ferai des cochonneries à mon Apollon.**

**- Parfaitement ! Moi je serai en compagnie de ma belle, occupée à la même activité que la vôtre, **_je leur tirai la langue comme une gamine et nous rîmes de bon cœur._

**- On ne dirait pas comme ça mais une tigresse se cache sous la timidité apparente ! Mon Dieu Bella se révèle être un petit démon en compagnie de notre petite sœur, **_je rougis furieusement._

**- Hey ! Je ne l'ai jamais griffée, pis j'ai pas de cornes qui ont poussé cette nuit !**

**- Tu t'enfonce petite Bella, **_Jasper posa une main sur ma tête,_** et tu te trompes, je sens deux petits trucs pointus dans tes cheveux et tu n'y as mis aucun accessoire.**

**- …**

_Nous étions entrés en parlant, suite à cette attaque, je décidai de les planter dans le salon et filai dans la cuisine calmer mes nerfs en rangeant les courses, je faisais un vacarme monstre pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils m'avaient vexée. Ed passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte :_

**- Excuses-nous, nous ne voulions pas te mettre dans cet état en te charriant ainsi… Et encore on est des petits joueurs à côté d'Emmett et ses réflexions salaces, tu le verras par toi-même. Mais tu ne le rencontreras pas pour le moment je te rassure, il patrouille dans Forks avec sa moitié. Au fait, nous ne devions pas répondre à certaines des questions que tu te poses sur ta douce ?**

**- Si ! J'ai bien cru que vous aviez oublié, **_je lui souris, les yeux pétillants de joie, ma colère s'était envolée avec son interrogation._** Je vous rejoins dans le salon d'ici 5 secondes pour vous faire subir mon interrogatoire !**

**- On penserait même pas un instant que tu es la fille du chef de la police avec ta dernière phrase, **_il pouffe en retournant auprès de son blond._

_Je rangeai les sacs à la cave et allai m'installer dans le fauteuil faisant face au couple sur le canapé, une table basse nous séparait. Je tentai de retenir un fou rire, on pourrait penser que je suis un flic et que je questionne un suspect en présence de son avocat._

**- Monsieur Cullen, que faisiez-vous la nuit dernière entre minuit et 7 heures du matin ? **_dis-je d'un ton très professionnel à Jasper._

**- Euh, ****_regard en coin sur Ed lui demandant s'il comprenait quelque chose,_**** Bella, je ne vois aucun rapport avec Alice et je suis sûr que tu ne tiens pas spécialement à connaître mon emploi du temps, **_j'eu le droit à un regard entendu._

**- Pfff… vous êtes pas drôle les gars ! Vous avez jamais vu une scène d'interrogatoire à la télé ?**

**- Pas vraiment… nous ne la regardons que peu, **_me répondit le plus jeune._

**- Bon laissez tomber… J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir un suspect et son avocat sous les yeux…**

_Ils se regardèrent d'un drôle d'air et explosèrent de rire._

**- Désolé, on t'imaginait en uniforme, la mine sévère, **_me répondirent-ils en chœur._

**- C'est malin… méfiez-vous, je suis capable d'emprunter une tenue à mon père.**

**- Non, non, pas la peine, on peut s'en passer, **_répliqua Edward._

**- Je plaisantais, je n'avais nullement l'intention d'enfiler ses vêtements, je dois sûrement flotter dedans…**

**- Remarque cela aurait pu s'avérer très marrant, **_continua Jazz._

**- Seulement dans les rêve de ma belle, pas les vôtres. Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Quels sont les passe-temps de mon lutin en dehors des études ? **

**- Du shopping intensif… t'imagines même pas le nombre de fringues qu'il y a dans son dressing, quoi que sa taille peut donner une approximation.**

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle alors qu'elle m'a proposé une virée shopping.**

**- Elle aime peindre aussi, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de contempler ses œuvres une fois terminées, sauf les croquis concernant ses visions.**

**- Merci pour la précision Jasper, je pourrais lui faire du chantage pour qu'elle me les montre.**

**- Où est passé la Bella timide que nous avons rencontré dans les rayons ?**

**- Ici, ****_je désignai ma poitrine du pouce,_**** enfuie profondément pour le moment. Je suis bien plus à l'aise entre les quatre murs de ma maison que je ne le suis à l'extérieur et puis je me sens bien en votre compagnie, **_fait quelque peu étrange d'ailleurs…_** Rien d'autre ?**

**- Si, si, elle adore lire la nuit jusqu'à pas d'heure, **_ajouta Ed._

**- Hé bé, elle doit avoir les yeux explosés au bout d'un moment ainsi que de belle cernes.**

**- Cela passe inaperçu avec la tonne de maquillage qu'elle met le matin, elle le fait très bien car ça ne donne pas l'effet pot de peinture de certaines, **_confia le blond._

**- Je suis toujours au naturel moi. Je préfère dormir que perdre du temps devant mon miroir tous les matins, au moins je n'ai pas une tête de déterrée le lendemain.**

**- Il faudra que tu lui dises de faire pareil ce soir. Ce sera bientôt l'heure de partir la retrouver, elle doit t'attendre avec impatience, j'ose même pas imaginer le degré de son état de manque.**

**- Jasper, évites de parler de ça, je suis sûrement dans le même état qu'elle… Et puis zut, tout le monde dans ma Chevrolet, je poserai le reste de mes questions à la principale intéressée.**

_Nous étions tous les trois devant la porte de chez le dentiste à discuter de choses futiles pour passer le temps. Ma belle finit enfin par franchir le seuil du cabinet, elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa avec fougue sous les yeux de ses frangins. Alice leur colla une bise sur chaque joue puis les contempla quelques instants avant de demander :_

**- J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas raconté de vilaines choses à mon sujet, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser afin de voir ce que vous feriez ou diriez…**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'ont rien dit de méchant à par que tu mettais une tonne de maquillage le matin pour cacher tes cernes lorsque tu lis presque toute la nuit.**

**- Tsss… pas bien de révéler mes secrets de beauté à mon ange, maintenant elle sait que je tente de l'éblouir avec des artifices,**_ elle souriait taquine._

**- Parce que c'était un secret ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pardon Alice.**

**- Pas grave, elle aurait fini par le découvrir un jour, vous avez juste avancé la date.**

**- Bon bah on va vous laisser en tête à tête les filles, on voudrait pas déranger, **_Ed nous fit un clin d'œil._** Ah, j'oubliais, on se revoit demain Bella et les jours suivant tant que tu ne seras pas en sûreté.**

_J'opinais du chef, de toute façon, on ne me laissait pas le choix, je me les coltinerai que je le veuille ou non et comme c'est mon petit lutin qui me les impose je ne peux pas plaider ma cause… puis ils partirent._

**- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser mon ange.**

**- Penser à ?**

**- Etre seule une seconde sans qu'un membre de ma famille ne soit à tes côtés pour te protéger. Certes, j'aurais aimé que tu fasses leur connaissance dans d'autres circonstances que celle où tu risques d'être agressée à tout instant.**

**- Pfff… j'ai bien le droit de rêver. C'est le seul endroit où je suis sûre de pouvoir jouer les solitaires, enfin… sauf si tu viens m'y rejoindre.**

_Je l'empêchai de répliquer en plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes, un léger grondement e fit entendre et ma douce m'enlaça, s'abandonnant complètement à notre baiser._

POV Violette

_Mon maître de stage m'avait libérée bien plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais, je décidai de rentrer chez moi me poser une petite heure, il n'était que 16h30 et ma vampirette finissait à 18h. Il était prévu que nous ne nous voyons pas de la semaine mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rater une occasion de la revoir, de retrouver le contact de son corps contre le mien ainsi que la douceur de ses lèvres qu'il me tardait d'embrasser à nouveau. Je flânais dans le canapé, regardant d'un œil la télévision et de l'autre l'écran de mon ordinateur portable, rédigeant pour mon rapport de stage ce que j'avais effectué comme travaux au laboratoire. Une fois terminé, j'écrivis un rôle player sur le forum d'un jeu en ligne sur le Moyen Age, mes oreilles sifflent, je parie que vous avez pensé que je suis une geek… je l'avoue et je me soigne. Le meilleur remède que j'ai trouvé c'est Alice, enfin quand elle est avec moi, sinon je replonge, ça existe des centres de désintoxication de PC ? Bref, je m'égare dans mon imagination pour trouver quoi répondre à une amie pour que cela soit drôle aussi bien pour nous que pour ceux qui nous liront sans participer. Je postai ma rédaction et éteignis mon outil de travail puis la télé, je m'emparai des clés de mon beau « petit » Hummer, prenant la route du dentiste chez qui se trouvait ma buveuse de sang._

_Je me garai près de la Porsche jaune de ma chérie et fronçai les sourcils lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la Chevrolet rouge présente de l'autre côté, tsss ma pauvre Violette, tu psychothes pour rien. Je tourne à l'angle de la rue et je m'arrête d'un coup, ma belle petite brune est là, elle fait face à Edward et Jasper ainsi qu'à une autre fille que je n'ai jamais vu. Je recule lentement et me cache derrière le mur pour les épier, il y a quelque chose de louche dans le tableau devant moi et j'étais déterminée à savoir quoi. Je savais que le beau ténébreux aux cheveux cuivrés ne pouvait lire mes pensées car c'était un vrai foutoir, l'empêchant d'y voir clair et prévoir mon arrivée, apparemment mon Alice n'avait pas eu de vision me concernant, cela me garantissait un effet de surprise. Les garçons finirent par s'en aller, laissant les deux filles en tête à tête et je fus estomaquée lorsque l'inconnue posa ses lèvres sur celles de mon démon, ma vampire émit alors un grondement que je connaissais très bien puis serra la grande perche dans ses bras. Je repris tant bien que mal mes esprits et je fonçai dans le tas, saisissant le bras d'Alice pour l'obliger à me suivre un peu plus loin, elle ne m'opposa aucune résistance, elle accusait lentement le choc causé par mon apparition._

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Alice ? Comment tu peux faire ça sous mes yeux ? **_Baissant le ton :_** Tu as pourtant bien senti mon odeur, je te connais toute entière, contrairement à …**

**- Bella.**

**- Bella… joli prénom, mais je m'en fiche, je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu l'embrasses alors que nous sommes toujours ensemble, **_les joues me brûlaient et les yeux me picotaient._

**- Violette… je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler avant afin que l'on rompe officiellement.**

**- Et tu comptais le faire quand ? Tu m'aurais annoncé la nouvelle le jour de la reprise des cours ? **

**- Non, **_elle me saisit les poignets dans une main et me força à la regarder, je pouvais voir de la tristesse dans ses beaux iris,_** je l'aurais fait dans la semaine dès que ma famille et moi-même aurions réglé un problème dont Bella est malheureusement le centre, sinon on se serait eu hier soir au téléphone…**

**- Ha… je comprends mieux, **_je jette un coup d'œil à la brune restée en arrière._** J'espère pour toi que vous règlerez le souci assez vite, il serait dommage que Forks perde une si belle fille et je suis sincère. Si c'est avec elle que tu dois finir, je l'accepte mais je veux pouvoir t'aider à la protéger à l'échelle humaine, si je le peux en attendant de trouver la Charlotte de ta vision.**

**- C'est bien elle, je n'ai fait sa connaissance que lundi, c'était pourtant la première fois que je la voyais et j'ai eu la sensation que nous avions déjà été en couple elle et moi.**

**- Tu sais que venant d'une autre personne que toi je trouverais cela vraiment bizarre et ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai appris à tes côtés que le surnaturel s'avérait très réel certaines fois et tu en es la preuve vivante. On nous a toujours rabâché les oreilles que les vampires et les loups-garous n'existaient pas, mais toi, ta famille et les Quileutes prouvent le contraire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que je ne révèlerai jamais votre secret, tu m'as bien dit ce qu'il risquerait de m'arriver si les Volturis étaient au courant qu'une humaine connaissait leur existence. Je tiens à ma vie certes, mais à la tienne encore plus, un lien m'unit à toi, ce n'est pas de l'amour puisque nous ne sommes pas destinées l'une à l'autre… mais il est aussi fort. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, même lorsque je serai devenue une vieille femme toute rabougrie et que toi tu seras encore une jeune femme, j'aimerais que tu passes de temps en temps avec ton nouvel amour.**

**- Ma Fleur… **_elle me relâcha les avant-bras_**, ne penses pas à ce futur là, tu sais bien que rien n'est figé et pour le moment, je voudrai te présenter celle que j'aime.**

**- Avec plaisir, euh je suppose que c'est motus et bouche cousue sur ce que tu es, **_elle hocha la tête._

_Nous revînmes vers la brune qui n'avait pas cessé une seconde de nous regarder, tentant sûrement de capter quelques brides de notre conversation. J'avais composé un visage rayonnant pour cacher la rage que j'avais éprouvée en les voyant s'embrasser et qui menaçait de refaire surface maintenant que je faisais face à Bella. Je la détaillai, préférant qu'Alice fasse les présentations, elle portait une tunique bleu marine, assortie au jean, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un vrai sourire amusé en apercevant ses converses._

**- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?**

**- Juste ta tenue, **_je sens le regard d'Alice sur moi et je tourne la tête pour le soutenir._

**- Et qu'a-t-elle ?**

**- Rien, je remarque simplement que ta nouvelle moitié a le sens du pratique et du confortable tout comme moi. Je parie également ce que tu veux que l'on a d'autres points en communs, le shopping **_? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la mine décomposée de Bella._** Ma pauvre, je connais le calvaire que c'est de faire les boutiques avec mademoiselle, **_je désignai Lili du pouce._** D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas fait les présentations officielles.**

**- Bella, je te présente Violette, Violette, Bella, tu veux que je précise aussi les liens qui nous unissent ? **_demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique._

**- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je pense qu'elle a parfaitement compris qui je suis, enfin étais pour toi, elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie et je pense que son père lui a appris à avoir de la jugeote.**

**- Tu sais qui est mon père ?**

**- Qui ne connait pas le chef de la police de Forks… il y a un air de famille, d'où ma déduction et puis nous avons un œil aiguisé pour les détails de par nos études mais je suis loin d'égaler la vision acérée de notre petite Alice.**

**- Tu sais qu'il est vain de me flatter Vio.**

**- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est que la stricte vérité, en deux ans de vie presque commune, je sais que la flatterie n'a aucun effet sur toi.**

**- Merci de me le dire, je saurais à présent que je ne pourrai utiliser ce moyen pour parvenir à mes fins…**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, fixant la vampirette dans les yeux, il y a d'autres moyens beaucoup plus subtils que je peux t'enseigner.**

**- Violette… **_je sentais la menace dans sa voix, je ne la connaissais que trop bien pour me laisser abuser par son faux air exaspéré._

**- Roh, t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien, c'est pas amusant si je lui dis ce qu'elle doit faire, faut bien qu'elle mette la main à la pâte comme moi, au début de notre relation. Je suis sûre qu'elle découvrira des astuces qui te feront craquer autres que les miennes, **_le cygne rougit furieusement à ma remarque, c'était trognon._

**- Tu veux bien la lâcher s'il te plait ?**

**- Très bien, je m'écartai de mon pseudo sosie, ****_j'affichai une petite mine boudeuse,_**** tu sais que je ne lui aurais rien fait…**

**- Oui mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit, tu es tellement imprévisible que je pourrais avoir la vision pendant qu'elle se réalise…**

**- Tsss… je ne te ferai jamais ça puisqu'elle est celle que tu attendais, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, à part pour vous remettre les pendules à l'heure, en cas de pépin.**

**- Comment ça ? **_me firent-elles._

**- C'est juste une éventualité, je ne me mêle pas de votre histoire de cœur pour le moment, elle ne te connaît pas autant que moi et si elle tient autant que moi à toi, elle voudra ce que j'ai voulu, **_j'imaginai ce à quoi je pensai afin qu'elle me comprenne._

**- Cela n'arrivera pas, tu sais que je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de rompre le pacte pour notre sécurité.**

**- Quel pacte ?**

**- Ne cherches pas à savoir pour l'instant Bella, tu auras les réponses à tes questions en temps venu, pour l'heure, oublies cette histoire. C'est encore trop tôt pour que tu saches ce que ça implique de sortir avec une femme au teint d'albâtre…**

**- Et elle a raison… j'espère que cela ne te fera pas peur, **_je posai ma main sur son épaule, cherchant à rassurer ma vampire._

**- Ne te tortures pas pour cela, ****_je plongeai mon regard marron doré dans les yeux noisettes de la brune, la sondant,_**** je suis sûre qu'elle le prendra bien, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en elle. **_Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille :_** Fais attention à elle, elle m'a l'air encore plus mordue de toi que je ne l'ai et l'aurais jamais été, Bell' t'acceptera tel que tu es. Elle est déterminée à te garder à ses côtés coûte que coûte, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec et ce n'est pas mon destin. Sois heureuse avec elle, mais ne fuis pas tes responsabilités si elle veut devenir comme toi, ne gâche pas l'occasion de vivre le bonheur éternellement.**

_Elle hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire._

**- J'y réfléchirai, ****_tout haut,_**** dans quelques mois, tu sauras tout, je te le jure.**

**- Voire avant Alice… ce que je ne souhaite pas étant donné la situation.**

**- On s'occupe de tout pour éviter justement qu'en moins d'une semaine elle soit au même niveau que toi en sept mois.**

**- Si vous pouviez en effet, sinon je vais être jalouse… **_je retournai me placer à côté de Bella, je voulais avoir un rôle à jouer qui me permettrait de leur venir en aide, comment pourrait-on faire pour brouiller les pistes en plus de la protection rapprochée ? Si c'est bien ce dont sont chargés Edward et Jasper…_

**- Violette, je crois qu'on va finalement avoir besoin de toi pour tromper notre adversaire, **_elle ne cessait de nous observer tour à tour, une lueur brillant dans ses iris._

**- Tout ce que tu veux, dis moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai sans broncher, **_pas envie d'avoir un mort sur la conscience, pis finallement je l'apprécie bien cette Bella._

**- Eh bien, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que vous vous ressemblez pas mal… ****_nous opinâmes du chef, _****ça va être difficile de berner son odorat mais il y a peut être une chance. Pour cela, il va falloir que vous échangiez vos vêtements, que ma puce mette un peu d'autobronzant, ça mélangera vos odeurs et notre ami ne saura pas laquelle de vous deux il traque.**

**- Ok, euh il faudrait m'adjoindre aussi deux gardes afin de tromper aussi ses yeux, j'accepte donc de me coltiner Blondie et Emmett. Je les connais assez bien pour savoir comment me comporter avec eux, Rose sera plus sociale qu'avec une inconnue et crois-moi j'ai testé pour toi Bella.**

**- Quel sens du sacrifice ma chère, penses à épargner tes oreilles des blagues salaces d'Emm.**

**- J'ai ! Je compte aussi sur sa compagne pour le faire taire, je sais à quel point ça l'énerve vite, ****_je souris,_**** elle a horreur d'entendre des allusions sur la vie sexuelle des lesbiennes et finit toujours par lui donner une tape sur le sommet du crâne lorsqu'elle veut qu'il arrête.**

**- En plus, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, va savoir pourquoi…**

**- HEIN ? ****_J'écarquillai les yeux._**** Tu te fiches de moi ? Elle n'apprécie guère les gens comme nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais une exception et ne me dis pas qu'elle en pince secrètement pour moi, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.**

**- Je ne te le dirai pas alors, **_j'affichai une mine déconfite,_** ne te retrouves pas seule avec elle si tu ne veux pas passer à la casserole.**

_J'étais devenue aussi pâle qu'un vampire, je n'avais aucune envie d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec la blonde, elle ne serait sûrement pas aussi douce que l'a été Alice et je ne veux pas faire ça à mon gros nounours. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais la nausée, qu'avais-je bien pu faire involontairement pour lui taper dans l'œil… Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que je n'étais pas indifférente à son charme et quel charme d'ailleurs ? Pour moi elle n'a que la beauté extérieure et rien à l'intérieur qui puisse m'attirer, je n'aime pas trop les gens qui sont froids autant en eux que leur peau. Tss… je la retiens de m'avoir dit ça, je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit… merci Alice._

**- Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen de lui ôter toute envie de jouer avec mon corps ?**

**- Euh… essaies de voir si en changeant de look son attitude varie, enfin… tu vas déjà tester avec celui de ma Bella. Seul inconvénient, il ressemble énormément au tien, donc à voir si ça marche cette fin de semaine.**

**- Et mer…de. Bon je mettrai les choses en pratique dès que mademoiselle n'aura plus rien à craindre et le feu de joie auquel je veux assister fini.**

**- Ce n'est pas négociable Violette et tu sais parfaitement que ce n'ai pas par plaisir que nous faisons cela mais par nécessité.**

**- Oui, oui, je sais, n'empêche que je voudrais bien voir ça au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir vu cela et tu sais à quel point je peux être têtue comme une mule quand je le veux, **_sourire angélique fiché sur mes lèvres._

**- Tu sais que t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets ?**

**- Ouep ! Ma famille me le répète souvent donc je suis pas prête de l'oublier.**

**- Tu regardes et tu te tais, OK. Si tu as un truc à demander, tu attends que tout soit terminé et Carlisle n'apprécierait pas que tu casses notre petit rituel.**

**- Message reçu 5/5 ! Je ferai le « soit belle et tais toi » que tous mannequins se doivent d'incarner. Et je vous défends de me contredire, j'ai le physique de l'emploi, même si à côté de toi et Blondie ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Cela doit valoir pour moi aussi alors, presque jumelle, ****_elle me fit un clin d'œil complice et je lui rendis. _**

**- Hum… faudra travailler ton caractère si tu veux qu'on nous confonde, je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de s'amuser aux dépends des autres…**

**- Interdiction de déteindre sur ma douce autrement que par la couleur de ta peau ! Nous recourrons à ce subterfuge uniquement pour la protéger, pas pour la métamorphoser en Violette bis, compris ? L'inverse est par contre possible.**

**- Dac au dac cheffe ! N'empêche que c'est pas juste que ça ne fonctionne que dans un sens… je suis sûre que je peux lui transmettre deux ou trois choses pour être moins timide.**

**- Je sens que je ne vais avoir aucun répits cette fin de semaine, je vais devoir vous surveiller comme du lait sur le feu maintenant que vous vous connaissez et que vous ne vous étripez pas. Quoi que, je vais remercier Rosalie qui sera en mesure de calmer ta folie puisque tu seras tout le temps sur tes gardes en sa présence.**

**- T'as pété les plombs ma parole ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne laisserai Rose pénétrer dans mon espace intime, sauf pour lui faire la bise et tromper les apparences. Namého ! Les blondes c'est pas mon style du tout, contrairement aux brunes…**

**- On ne l'aurait jamais deviné si tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, me répliquèrent-elles ensemble.**

**- C'est ça, fichez-vous de ma gueule, je vous dirai rien.**

**- On n'oserait pas, ****_me fit Alice avec un immense sourire._**

**- Je ne te crois pas. Tu sais qu'on ment aussi bien qu'un arracheur de dents professionnel.**

**- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions. Tu retrouves Bella où pour faire l'échange de vêtements ?**

**- Euh je peux passer chez elle avant d'aller au boulot, je lui ramènerai un gros sac de fringues à moi que je remplacerai par les siens. Cela m'évitera de me pointer tous les matins pour faire l'échange et risquer de déranger. **

**- Bonne idée.**

_Je leur fis la bise et glissai discrètement mon numéro dans la poche de Bella tandis que je la serrai un instant dans mes bras, déclarant :_

**- Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, passez une bonne nuit les filles, ****_sur ce je leur adressai un dernier clin d'œil puis parti reprendre mon véhicule._**

_Je rentrai chez moi et m'affalai sur mon lit, je fixai le plafond, me demandant qui du couple ou de Carlisle je devais appeler. Mon choix s'arrêta finalement très vite sur ce dernier, il ferait passer les détails du nouveau plan à Rosalie et Emmett, ce qui m'évitait d'avoir à parler à la blonde. Je lui expliquai donc l'idée d'Alice qu'il approuva, cela avait le mérite de détourner un peu l'attention sur une personne qui connaissait réellement les risques qu'elle courrait. Ouais, je suis folle de jouer les appâts de plein gré mais que voulez-vous, j'ai des penchants sado masochistes parfois, vous comprenez ainsi ma décision. La conversation s'acheva sur :_

**- Je te les envoie d'ici une dizaine de minutes et merci de te porter volontaire.**

**- De rien, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous donner un coup de main, c'est si rare.**

**- Oui, passes une bonne nuit et courage, on ne te laissera pas mourir non plus, on tient à toi.**

_Je raccrochai puis posai mon portable sur ma table de chevet, je descendis grignoter un morceau et remontai me coucher dans mon lit pour bouquiner en attendant mes deux chaperons._

_La suite suivra d'ici une durée indéterminée étant donné que je risque de bosser pendant mes belles petites vacances, faut bien que je trouve l'argent que je gagne pas avec vos commentaires ailleurs…_

_Plein de reviews et peut être que j'irai plus vite, à voire (je sais, c'est du chantage mais on fonctionne comme on peut ^^)_

_Sinon faites attention, le prochain chapitre risque d'être… comment dire chaud ? Enfin un passage bien hot est prévu pour les amatrices/amateurs de lemon p_


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les reviews les filles et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre. Pitié, pitié ne me lynchez pas, les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus vite.

camille76260 : Hé oui, Violette laisse facilement tomber car elle n'aime pas se disputer avec ses amies, elle est très forte pour esquiver les conflits, pis il faut dire qu'elle est très compréhensive.

xenarielle93 : J'ai pensé à faire tourner la rencontre au vinaigre, voire même d'en venir au main mais vu que Violette tient de moi, elle va éviter de se battre si elle en a la possibilité.

Marie : J'avoue que j'ai un peu fumé sur ce coup là, mais ça peu amener quelques petits passages très drôle si les deux se retrouvent seules malencontreusement. (6)

POV Bella

_Nous étions reparties chacune dans notre véhicule direction chez moi, après que Violette nous ait laissées pour une soirée riche en sensations, ce que mon petit démon m'avait promis la veille et j'avais hâte d'être dans ma chambre. Je me fis un rapide dîner, Alice avait insisté pour que je ne lui prépare rien, me certifiant qu'elle s'était gavée comme une oie à midi, pour reprendre ses mots et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler avant demain, sous peine d'exploser… Comment peut-elle tenir toute une journée avec seulement un repas dans le ventre ? Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver, je suis incapable d'en sauter un et mon horloge biologique est trop bien réglée pour que j'en oublie, presque la même qu'une grand-mère… Mon lutin, le menton logé dans sa main, me regardait tendrement et avec attention, j'avais l'impression que son regard me transperçait et qu'ainsi elle pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait en moi, cela me troublait, me ralentissait dans l'engloutissement de ma nourriture._

**- Chérie, la cadence diminue, **_dit-__elle en me souriant._

_- _**Ch'est pas ma faute, **_je déglutis,_** c'est ton regard qui me perturbe… **_je rougis alors que son regard se fait plus intense._

**- Si cela te gêne que je te contemple, je peux aller dans la pièce à côté. Je viens justement de me rappeler que j'ai oublié quelques affaires chez moi pour ce soir,** _elle me fit un sourire taquin._ **Je vais téléphoner à Edward pour qu'il m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin et interdiction formelle de venir écouter la conversation à la porte tant que tu n'as pas fini ton repas.**

**- Bien cheffe, j'obéirai à vos attentes, **_puis elle disparut de mon champ de vision, me laissant seule face à mon plat et mes questions sur ce qu'il pouvait bien lui manquer pour passer une nouvelle nuit avec moi._

_Je tendis l'oreille en même temps que je mâchais, dans l'espoir de capter des brides de ce qui se disait dans le salon mais je n'entendais absolument rien, comme si la pièce avait été insonorisée. Je finis ma dernière bouchée et m'approchai de la porte close quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur mon Alice, le regard pétillant de malice, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour moi… Je commençai finalement à m'inquiéter de ce qui risquait de m'arriver dans ma chambre une fois que nous en aurions franchi le seuil, mon lutin devait me réserver une sacrée surprise._

**- C'est bon, je l'ai eu et il m'amène mes affaires dans 5/10 minutes. Tu vas adorer ma tenue tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu, **_elle dépose un baiser dans mon cou qui me fait frissonner,_** par contre, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi pour ce qui va suivre… **

**- Tu n'as quand même pas prévu de me torturer, **_dis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

**- Ne t'en fais pas, j'avoue que l'on peut concevoir ce que j'ai prévu comme une torture mais je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te le promets. Une chose encore, ton antre, ne comptes pas y mettre un pied tant que je ne t'en aurai pas donné la permission, à moins que tu ne veuilles récupérer un truc avant que je n'investisse le lieu et t'en barre l'accès.**

**- Euh … Tu me fais un peu peur là. C'est un lieu sacré, je veux savoir ce que tu as l'intention d'y faire pendant que je suis sensée attendre, **_je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et le fixai dans les yeux._

**- Je dois juste l'aménager, **_elle laissa échapper un soupir,_** je n'en ai que pour un quart d'heure, vingt minutes afin de tout mettre en ordre.**

**- D'accord, dans ce cas je ne vois pas d'objection.**

**DING ! DONG !**

_Mon petit démon disparu en un clin d'œil, je clignai des yeux puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, j'allai les rejoindre, je fis la bise à Ed et posai mon regard sur le grand sac qu'il tenait. J'essayai d'apercevoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir par une petite fente mais l'objet changea rapidement de main, à mon grand désespoir._

**- Tutututut, Bella. Ce n'est pas bien de tricher, **_me sermonna ma douce._

**- De plus tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, **_enchérit son frère, _**laisses-lui juste le temps de tout préparer et tu ne le regretteras pas. Sur ce, je vais vous souhaiter une agréable soirée à toutes les deux, **_il fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur avant de s'en retourner._

_Je restai perplexe devant la porte d'entrée alors qu'Edward disparaissait dans la nuit au volant de sa Volvo grise. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je subirai__et ce__rien qu'en connaissant le contenu du sac. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial dedans pour savoir immédiatement ce qui en découlerait par la suite ? On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, et en ce moment il est en train de me ronger, j'ai une folle envie de le lui chaparder ce qu'elle tient. _

_- Calmes-toi, calmes-toi, tu sais très bien que ton petit démon peut voir l'avenir alors tu te doutes bien que ta tentative sera vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé. _

_- Merci ma conscience de me le rappeler, j'avais comme qui dirait oublié ce léger mais néanmoins petit détail… _

_Je laissai échapper un grognement de frustration, tous mes espoirs de la surprendre venaient de voler littéralement en éclats… Il faudrait que j'arrive à mettre au point une parade efficace, en espérant que ma maladresse ne vienne pas s'en mêler ou que je finisse par m'en débarrasser pour de bon. Peut-être que je pourrais demander l'assistance de ses frères pour parvenir à mes fins ? A tenter. Je perdis le fil de mes pensées lorsque de douces et soyeuses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, le baiser fut rompu, je posai les yeux sur mon Alice qui me souriait tendrement._

**- Cesses d'échafauder des scénarios dans ta petite caboche et vas donc te prendre un bon bain pendant que je m'occupe de ta chambre. **_Elle fila à toute vitesse dans celle-ci et j'arrivais à sa suite devant une porte close._

**- Lice, faut que je prenne des vêtements propres pour après le bain et que je range un peu ceux qui traînent dans ma chambre avant que tu commences.**

**- Taratata ma Belle, tu ne peux plus rentrer maintenant que j'y suis. **_La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup puis se referma avec la même vélocité, je baissai le regard et découvris une pile d'habits bien pliés dans mes bras. _**Voilà, tu as tout ce qu'il te fallait, tu peux aller faire trempette sans souci.**

**- Mer… merci, **_bredouillai-je. _

_Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire tandis que je me dévêtais puis pénétrais lentement dans mon bain. Je fermai les yeux, cela me procurait un bien fou et me permettait pour un temps d'oublier ce que pouvait mijoter mademoiselle Cullen de son côté. M'étant assez prélassée dans le « bassin », j'en sortie ruisselante, Alice choisit exactement ce moment pour toquer à la porte et ainsi me prier de me dépêcher, elle avait fini d'installer ce qu'elle voulait. Je me séchai en vitesse pour pouvoir enfiler mes vêtements propres, je fronçai les sourcils en m'apercevant que ceux que m'avait donnés mon lutin ne m'appartenaient en aucun cas. Que faire ? Devais-je sortir drapée de ma seule serviette ou affublée de la tenue qu'on m'avait préparée ? J'optai finalement pour la deuxième solution, je grimaçai en voyant que ce que j'avais pris pour une culotte en dentelle noire se révélait être un string… Bon bah n'ayant pas le choix, je l'enfilai et fis de même avec les autres habits, une fois entièrement vêtue, je pu constater que tout était parfaitement à ma taille et non à celle de mon démon. Je portai un chemisier rouge très décolleté au niveau de la poitrine ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noir, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir et j'avoue que le résultat me plaisait beaucoup. Je me rendis dans ma chambre où Alice m'attendait patiemment, elle arborait elle aussi un chemisier mais blanc, celui-ci cachait un peu plus de peau que le mien, une jupe et des talons aiguilles qui me paraissaient assez vertigineux. Je croisai son regard, ses iris d'ordinaire si clairs s'étaient considérablement assombris, j'en frémis alors qu'elle me dévorait des yeux. J'eu un hoquet de surprise en détachant mon regard de ma belle pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de la pièce, rangée, quelques meubles avaient été déplacés et une chaise trônait en son centre. Elle m'invita à prendre place sur mon lit puis me caressa la joue avant de se reculer, elle mit de l'encens à brûler et vint se positionner entre moi et la chaise juste après avoir lancé la chaîne Hi-fi. Je reconnu la musique dès les premières notes : « You can leave your hat on » de Joe Cocker sur laquelle elle commença à se déhancher. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête et le pourquoi je devrai prendre sur moi… elle ne veut pas que je l'interrompe durant son show. Cela allait m'être très dur de résister à la tentation, c'est qu'elle a un corps à se damner et que malgré la froideur de sa peau, je meurs d'envie de la toucher. Je décidai de croiser les bras sur mon ventre, espérant que dans cette position je ne puisse pas troubler la chorégraphie qu'elle avait sûrement inventée rien que pour moi. Vaine tentative, malgré tous mes efforts pour rester concentrée, j'avais inconsciemment tendu la main vers elle, l'apercevant, je donnai une tape dessus et la retirai vivement. Un sourire amusé apparu sur le visage de ma douce en voyant ma réaction, j'en fus soulagée, je m'étais attendue à un regard noir de sa part._

_J'affichai une mine un peu boudeuse parce que j'étais incapable de contrôler mes gestes, tout mon corps me criait de me lever pour me presser contre elle et mettre fin à ma torture. Je reportai mon attention sur les formes délicates de ma douce qui passa derrière la chaise, elle posa sa main gauche sur le dossier puis plaça son pied gauche derrière le pied arrière droit de la chaise. Elle pivota sur la pointe de son pied en esquissant simultanément un arc de cercle avec sa jambe droite. Ma belle releva légèrement le bas de sa jupe de la pulpe de ses doigts, me dévoilant ses genoux, elle relâcha le tissu et se mis de dos, elle plia la jambe puis bascula la tête en arrière d'un coup sec._

_Elle vînt se repositionner de trois quarts face à moi, Alice ramena son poignet gauche au niveau de son visage et déboutonna sa manche en se déhanchant à droite. Elle répéta la même scène pour l'autre manche, puis elle commença à déboutonner avec une infinie lenteur son chemisier en procédant du bas vers le haut avec sa main droite tandis que de l'autre elle tenait le pan de son vêtement. L'envie me démangeait de lui apporter un peu d'aide, dans l'espoir d'effleurer du bout des doigts sa peau d'albâtre et ainsi ne pas trop me languir seule sur mon lit par la suite. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, mon petit démon me fit face en marquant un déhanché désinvolte puis elle se tourna et se déhancha à gauche. Je la voyais tenir fermement le col de son chemisier avec ses deux mains et découvrit son épaule droite en m'adressant par-dessus celle-ci un regard complice puis la recouvrir. Elle se déhancha à droite et dénuda son épaule gauche en me jetant le même regard que précédemment puis la dissimula. Elle me fit à nouveau front, gardant les pans du chemisier bien serrés entre eux, se deux mains sur le col, ainsi positionnés, je ne pouvais apercevoir que son joli ventre plat. Elle ouvrit son chemisier d'un coup sec, me dévoilant un très beau soutien-gorge blanc, bordé de dentelle. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que je laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'elle faisait glisser sensuellement le tissu sur ses épaules puis le long de ses bras avant de le jeter sur moi. Je l'attrapai au vol et enfouis mon nez dedans afin de m'enivrer de son parfum si cher à mes sens. Elle s'approcha de moi, je dû faire un sacré effort pour relever mes yeux sur son doux visage et ne plus les avoir fixés sur le galbe de sa poitrine. Mon petit lutin suivit du doigt la courbe de ma mâchoire, elle captura mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser puis elle me souffla à l'oreille avant de se reculer : __**« Continues à imaginer ce que tu vas faire, tu ne t'étonneras pas si je me fige et que mes iris deviennent blancs. »**__ Comme si c'était facile à faire, j'y peux rien si j'ai la tête qui fourmille d'idée que j'aimerai réaliser avec elle, je ne me reconnais pas… mais je sais que je la désir comme je n'ai jamais désiré aucun homme auparavant. Je secouai la tête pour mettre un terme à mes réflexions, je me devais d'arrêter de me focaliser sur ce qui allait suivre mais essentiellement sur le spectacle que m'offrait mon petit démon. Ma belle reprit sa danse là où elle l'avait interrompue, comme s'il ne s'était rien produit, avait-elle prévu dans sa chorégraphie, de venir m'embrasser ? Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer un peu la frustration de ne pas pouvoir agir à ma guise ainsi que je l'avais fait la veille. Et Alice avait voulu que je sois en pleine forme puisqu'elle comptait s'occuper de ma personne aussi bien que je ne l'avais fait pour elle. _

_Je l'observai attentivement alors placée de profil, elle se déhancha à nouveau à gauche et je cru comprendre qu'elle en profita pour ouvrir la glissière. Elle s'inclina vers l'avant, gardant les jambes bien tendues et serrées, le dos cambré et les épaules légèrement en arrière. Elle plaça ses pouces à l'intérieur de la jupe et la fit glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisses puis la lâcha d'un coup. Elle se redressa pour exécuter à nouveau un déhancher à gauche puis à droite, elle fit un pas en arrière, dégageant l'un de ses talons du tissu et envoya du bout de l'autre le vêtement sur ma droite. Je me léchai les lèvres et agrippai de toutes mes forces les couvertures, me constituant un point d'ancrage me permettant de me tenir en place. Je contemplai avec délice sa silhouette, si parfaite et je suis prête à parier qu'elle n'a pas un gramme de graisse, qu'elle n'est faite que de muscles, ce qui tendrait à prouver que mon petit démon peu bien se défendre. Non Bella retiens-toi de la visualiser en mini débardeur et en shorty comme les boxeuses en train de distribuer des coups de lattes à ceux qui la cherche. _

_- Ta chérie t'as recommandé de ne plus fantasmer sur elle pendant son strip-tease, alors mets en veille ton imagination encore quelques minutes. Tu n'as plus longtemps à souffrir, il ne reste à ta belle qu'à ôter ses bas et sous-vêtements pour que tu puisses enfin lui sauter dessus si elle se laisse faire. _

_- Ta gueule maintenant, je veux plus t'entendre conscience, laisse-moi savourer la fin du show sans que tu le gâches._

POV Alice

_Mon ange ne me quittait pas des yeux, mais elle donnait l'impression de livrer un combat intérieur qui s'acheva rapidement. De plus, elle avait apparemment cessé de laisser libre court à son imagination après lui en avoir fait la requête. Ce n'est pas que cela me gêne, j'en suis plutôt très flattée mais voir ce à quoi elle pense entamait peu à peu ma détermination, m'empêchant de terminer ce que j'avais entrepris. Bella n'aurait pas compris comment en une seconde je l'aurais allongée sur son lit et que je sois à califourchon sur elle à lui dispenser mes douces caresses. Elle se serait aussitôt posée des questions à mon sujet auxquelles je ne peux répondre__pour le moment, elle n'est pas encore prête à apprendre la vérité. Il faudrait aussi que je fasse attention à ma force, je m'en voudrais de lui casser quelque chose involontairement, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas un vampire… _

_Je laissai échapper un léger soupir, cela arriverait sûrement un jour ou l'autre et comme l'a dit Violette, Bella me demandera de la transformer lorsqu'elle me connaîtra toute entière, si ma nature ne l'effraie pas. Pendant que je réfléchissais, je m'étais placée à gauche de la chaise, je retirai délicatement mon pied de ma chaussure et posai ma jambe droite sur la chaise. Je ramène ma jambe face à moi, pied pointé sur l'assise puis commençais à enrouler mon bas, je glisse le pouce dans le pied de ce dernier afin de dégager mon talon. Je me redresse et pose une main sur le dossier, je bascule mon pied vers l'arrière, je pince le bas au niveau de mes orteils puis je le jette par-dessus ma tête, loin devant moi, le laissant se dérouler. Je replace mon pied dans mon escarpin, je passe ensuite de l'autre côté de la chaise, prenant soin de garder celle-ci entre ma douce et moi puis répétai les mêmes gestes._

_Le moment était venu de passer aux choses sérieuses, dans peu de temps je me retrouverai presque comme Eve face au serpent de la Tentation, sauf que mon serpent à moi était bien plus beau et qu'il me restait encore quelques bouts de tissu à faire disparaître. Je me repositionnai à nouveau de trois quart face à mon Ange, afin de retirer mon soutien-gorge, je plaçai mon avant-bras gauche sous ma poitrine pour le maintenir puis de la main droite, je le dégrafai sans que ma douce ne s'en aperçoive. Je coinçai celui-ci avec mon poignet et le maintenais en plaçant mon bras sous ma poitrine, je pivotai sur la gauche pour retirer discrètement la bretelle hors du champ de vision de Bella, bretelle que j'avais au préalable fait glisser sous son regard on ne peu plus attentif. Je réitérai l'enchaînement de l'autre côté puis une fois mes bras libres, je tournai le dos à mon humaine, passai la main dans mes cheveux puis saisis mon soutien-gorge que je jetai devant moi tout en me déhanchant._

_Je fis volte face afin de contempler les émotions que je pouvais déceler sur les traits de ma douce, le désir brûlait dans ses prunelles alors que je me débarrassai avec une infinie lenteur du string en dentelle. Mon petit manège exacerbait au plus haut point les sens de ma belle, j'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre dans ça cage thoracique, prêt à exploser à tout instant, ô que j'aimais cette douce mélodie qui enchantait mon ouïe si fine._

_Je me redressai pour faire face à mon petit rayon de soleil qui commençait à trembler sur son lit, attendant difficilement que je m'occupe de son cas, je me mordillai la lèvre en pensant que ma dame allait bientôt être servie. Je me dirigeai sur elle, un grand sourire illumina mon visage ainsi que le sien, je la poussai du bout des doigts, l'obligeant à s'allonger, je me postai au dessus d'elle. Je la dévorai un instant des yeux avant de fondre sur ma douce et de prendre possession de ses lèvres, je descendis de sa mâchoire à son cou, je m'emplis les poumons de son divin parfum, cela m'en donnait le vertige. Je sentis mon instinct resurgir… je lui léchai doucement la nuque, la faisant frémir, l'envie de la mordre s'amplifiait, je repris le contrôle dans un effort surhumain et me résignai à m'éloigner de ce creux si tentant._

**- Alice ?**

**- Oui mon ange ?**_dis-je en me redressant._

**- j'aimerais que tu me mordes la nuque,**_me murmura-t-elle de sa douce voix devenue rauque._

_Cette simple phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe, faisant à nouveau ressortir le vampire tapit au plus profond de moi. Je voudrais tellement lui faire ce plaisir mais… je ne pense pas être en mesure de répondre à ce besoin, je risquerais de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de planter mes crocs dans sa chair. Je me rapprochai finalement de la base de son cou, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas céder lorsqu'un bruit venant d'en bas me fit sursauter. Bella se releva légèrement et me regarda, les sourcils arqués devant mon visage fermé._

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai dit ou fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

**- Non, non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… J'ai juste entendu un bruit au rez-de-chaussée et je dirai que quelqu'un se déplace chez toi et pour une fois, je ne sais pas qui c'est.**

**- Bella ! Je suis rentré plus tôt, il n'y avait pas de nouvelles enquêtes ayant atterrit sur mon bureau ce soir, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée père-fille comme je suis très peu présent.**

_Je grimaçai et fus aussitôt imité par ma belle, nous allions devoir remettre à plus tard notre séance de câlins… Il avait choisit le bon moment pour débarquer, je descendis du lit et me rhabillai à contre cœur sous le regard triste de ma puce. Je n'allais quand même pas faire la connaissance de « beau papa » uniquement vêtue de talons aiguille et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il se pose des questions sur ma tenue légère._

**- Je suis désolée que mon père nous ait interrompues, j'aurais vraiment aimé que pour une fois, il reste au bureau…**

_Je revins vers elle puis m'asseyais à ses côtés, lui prenant la main dans les miennes, je la__fixai dans les yeux._

**- Ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons bien d'autres occasions. Et si nous allions plutôt accueillir ton père au lieu de nous morfondre ?**

**- Oui tu as raison et comme ça je pourrai te le présenter**_, mais… je souris._

**- Tu n'es pas prête à lui avouer que nous sommes en couple et je le comprends, il est un peu tôt pour le lui apprendre. Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis une amie qui est venue te chercher pour sortir en boîte, ce qui expliquerait nos tenues.**

_La poignée de la porte commença à tourner et je lâchai sa main pour poser les miennes sur mes cuisses, je murmurai à ma douce d'éviter de me regarder avec ses yeux pleins de désir en présence de son père si elle ne voulait pas se trahir. Son expression changea rapidement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas stupide à ce point, je pouffai de__rire, pourvu qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Moi je ne me faisais pas de soucis, j'avais acquis suffisamment__d'expérience au cours de ces dernières décennies pour savoir me comporter dans ce genre de situation. De__plus, ma condition de vampire m'avait bien aidé dans ces moments-là, en partie grâce à me visions du futur, don que j'avais découvert suite à ma transformation. Nous sursautâmes lorsque le battant s'ouvrit sur le chef Swan, vêtu de son uniforme, cela lui donnait une certaine allure et je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand j'ai regardé Bella du coin de l'œil, je l'ai imaginé portant la tenue de son géniteur. Si je n'avais pas été le monstre que je suis, ma belle et Mr Swan m'auraient vu à coup sûr piquer un far, je n'aurais pas dû avoir ce genre d'image à l'esprit. Je reportai mon attention sur le seul homme qui était là et me dévisageait ouvertement, ne se donnant pas la peine de le dissimuler._

**- Charlie, je te présente Alice Cullen, la fille du docteur Carlisle, Alice, Charlie mon père.**

**- Enchanté Alice,**_me dit-il avant de s'avancer pour me tendre la main._

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi**_**,**__répondis-je en la lui serrant, ce qui lui provoqua de légers frissons et hausser un sourcil._

**- Vous avez la peau glacée ma parole, vous devriez vous habiller un peu plus. Mais je ne comprends pas… il fait pourtant chaud dans la pièce.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça j'ai toujours eu la peau froide malgré les hautes températures.**

**- D'accord, euh je m'excuse Bella, si j'avais su que tu avais de la compagnie, j'aurais frappé avant d'entrer…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'aurais de la visite ce soir.**_Je toussotai._

**- Je me dois de vous faire remarquer que ma Porsche est pourtant garée juste dans votre allée, près de la Chevrolet de votre fille, elle est jaune, donc je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas pu la manquer,**_je lui souris, amusée._

**- Effectivement, je n'ai vu qu'elle en me garant et j'avoue que je me demandais****qui était le sans gêne qui se trouvait ma place alors qu'il a tout le reste de la rue pour en avoir une autre.**

**- Eh bien, vous l'avez enfin devant vous, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu que le propriétaire soit en réalité une femme.**

**- Déçu, non. Surpris plutôt, je n'ai pas pour habitude de voir des jeunes femmes au volant de voiture de sport comme celle-ci. J'ose penser que vous ne vous risquez pas à faire des excès de vitesse avec votre bolide comme le font la majorité des jeunes.**

**- Bien sûr, je suis toujours prudente quand je conduis, si je dépasse, ce n'est que de quelques miles comme quatre ou cinq, Bella en a été témoin.**

**- Je confirme**_, déclara ma douce d'un air faussement sérieux où pointait le même sourire que j'affichai._

**- Vous aviez prévu quelque chose de spécial ce soir, que vous soyez toutes les deux sur votre trente et un,**_fit-il en nous détaillant._

**- Oui… nous avions l'intention de sortir en boîte, nous amuser un peu, mais comme tu es rentré plus tôt pour moi…**

**- J'ai dit à Bella que nous aurions d'autres occasions d'enflammer les pistes de danse. Si vous voulez rester seuls, rien que tous les deux, je peux m'éclipser un moment pour mieux profiter l'un de l'autre,**_proposai-je._

**- Non, non, restez, je ne veux pas vous mettre à la porte, vous pouvez passer la soirée avec nous, j'aurais ainsi le loisir de vous connaître un peu plus.**

**- Je vous remercie,**_pourvu qu'il ne me pose pas de questions indiscrètes…_

_Nous descendîmes dans le salon, je m'assis volontairement sur un fauteuil afin que Bella ne puisse prendre place à mes côtés, ce qui me valu une belle moue de sa part. Elle ne pouvait réellement m'en vouloir d'agir ainsi puisqu'elle savait que je ne faisais cela que pour protéger notre secret vis-à-vis de son père. Si je l'avais eu près de moi, je sais que je n'aurais pu m'empêcher de poser une main sur elle et ma douce aurait fait de même. Le chef de la police me faisait face, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Bell', il inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole :_

**- Je peux savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ? Il faut dire que vous êtes la première amie de ma fille dont je fais la connaissance et je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'entendre votre nom ou prénom dans la bouche de ma petite. **_La « petite » en question le foudroya du regard, apparemment elle n'aimait pas ce sobriquet._

**- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, nous nous sommes croisées pour la première fois dans le cabinet du docteur Pélissier, chez qui je suis actuellement en stage.**

**- Hum… tu n'avais pas rendez-vous chez lui en début de semaine ?**

**- Si et nous avons tout de suite sympathisé.**

**- Je vois ça… D'habitude, on attend un peu plus longtemps pour inviter les gens chez soi pour ensuite aller se trémousser.**

**- J'en suis consciente, mais les temps ont changé Mr Swan… L'époque où les jeunes filles restaient cloîtrées chez elle avec pour seules distractions, la lecture, les canevas et la couture est révolue, notre génération a besoin de liberté. De plus, il est plus aisé d'engager la conversation, nous ne sommes plus aussi timides et réservées que nous l'étions par le passé,**_je sais de quoi je parle pour l'avoir vécu._

**- Je conçois très bien que vous ayez envie de vivre comme vous l'entendez, mais en amitié comme en amour, je pense qu'il faut y aller progressivement et non brûler les étapes. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis deux ou trois jours, donc excusez-moi de trouver que vous précipitez les choses. Il serait sage que vous en appreniez plus l'une sur l'autre avant d'entreprendre ce genre de sortie afin d'être sûres que vous veillerez mutuellement sur vous et ne pas être déçue, si l'autre vous lâche lors d'une situation difficile.**

**- Papa, je…**_je ne laissai pas à ma douce le temps de finir._

**- J'ai toujours été fidèle à mes amis et je peux vous promettre que je suis prête à enterrer un cadavre pour aider une personne à qui je tiens, **_et c'est ce que je vais__plus ou moins faire pour elle._**Bella est en sécurité avec moi, quoi que puisse en laisser penser ma corpulence, je suis tout à fait capable de mettre en fuite des adversaires qui paraissent plus fort que moi**_, dis-je en le regardant fixement, ce qui surprit ma brune._

**- Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, sinon, dans mon métier vous ne pouvez jamais vraiment être certain que le bon criminel est bien derrière les barreaux,**_je hochai la tête._

_Nous passâmes ainsi la soirée à papoter gaiement, jusqu'à ce que je remarque l'heure tardive et que je leur rappelle qu'il serait bon d'aller dormir parce que je me levai tôt demain. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour mettre fin à cet incessant bavardage, de plus, je voyais que ma douce commençait à être fatiguée. Mr Swan regarda sa montre et me dit ensuite que je pouvais passer la nuit chez eux car il estimait que ce n'était pas prudent de prendre le volant à cette heure et cela m'éviterait un éventuel accident. Je le remerciai, il ne s'était pas douté que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de partir où que ce soit. Nous lui souhaitâmes une bonne nuit avant de monter dans la chambre, nous__aurions bien repris là où nous nous étions arrêtées après que nous ayons été obligées de descendre mais le sommeil gagnait du terrain. Ma belle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et j'avoue qu'il fallait être raisonnable, son corps avait besoin de repos, contrairement au mien, je regrettai à cet instant d'être un vampire. Cela me manquait de ne plus pouvoir fermer les yeux afin de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, le doux pays des rêves m'était depuis longtemps inaccessible. J'avais ainsi mis à profit ce temps d'inactivité, me permettant de lire sans interruption et braver certains interdits sans être inquiétée, mes capacités physiques m'empêchaient de me faire prendre par la police. Une fois sous les draps, ma belle brune vînt se lover au creux de mes bras, elle tourna la tête pour m'embrasser une dernière fois puis elle sombra presque aussitôt._

Je sais déjà qu'une partie de mes chères lectrices vont me demander ce que fout Charlie ici, donc je ne peux leur répondre que ceci : je suis un auteur sadique.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Violette

_Mes chaperons arrivèrent chez moi 10 minutes après que j'ai commencé mon bouquin, je leur ouvris la porte et Emmett me serra chaleureusement contre lui, comme il en avait l'habitude. Rosalie quant à elle me fit un grand sourire qui me troubla pendant qu'elle déposait une bise sur chacune de mes joues, je frissonnai, j'avais beau être habituée à la froideur de leur peau mais le contact sur la mienne chaude produisait toujours le même effet. Reprenant contenance, je les priai d'entrer, s'ils préféraient faire leur surveillance plutôt à l'intérieur connaissant Em', je suis sûre qu'il allait se poser devant ma télé et jouer à la Playstation c'est ce qui se produisit effectivement, le gros nounours campait ses positions exactement là où je m'y étais attendue, sa moitié quant à elle avait pris place sur une chaise et m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je déglutis et m'installai là où elle me l'avait demandé, je la regardai quelques secondes puis baissai les yeux sur mes mains que je commençai à entortiller, signe que j'étais mal à l'aise. Comment auriez-vous réagi à ma place ? Je retenais Alice de m'avoir mise au courant pour les vues qu'avait sa sœur sur moi… résultat, je n'arrivais pas à me comporter normalement en sa présence._

**- Quelque chose ne va pas Violette ?**

**- Non, tout va bien. Je me rends utile pour une fois que j'en ai l'occasion, c'est tellement rare...**

**- Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite si tout va bien ?**

**- Je suis juste un peu stressée par la journée qui m'attend demain, elle risque d'être plus chargée que d'ordinaire si notre ennemi monte à l'appart. Je sais que vous serez là pour me protéger mais je ne suis pas à l'abri que notre plan ne marche pas comme prévu.**

**- C'est vrai, mais tu sais bien qu'aucun de nous ne te laissera mourir, tu comptes beaucoup pour notre famille et en particulier pour moi,**_ prononçant les derniers mots tout bas._

_Si j'avais été en train de boire à cet instant, j'aurais involontairement craché ma gorgée sur celle qui me faisait face. Elle osait enfin m'avouer de vive voix qu'elle tenait énormément à moi… mais dans quel pétrin j'étais encore allée me fourrer ? S'il m'arrivait quelque chose que je n'avais pas souhaité cette nuit, j'en tiendrais Alice pour unique responsable et je le lui ferait payer d'une quelconque façon. Bon, Em' est occupé donc je sais qu'il va se tenir tranquille mais sa moitié, que va-t-elle faire pendant que je dormirai à poing fermé ?_

**- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je commence à avoir sommeil, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit,**_dis-je en me levant puis je rangeais ma chaise._

**- Fais de beaux rêves et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas loin si tu as un problème.**

**- Merci,**_répondis-je avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches me menant à ma chambre._

_J'avais l'irréprécible besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi, le souci c'est que je ne pouvais avoir que quelques tous petits mètres pour nous séparer. Je sautai vite dans mon pyjama puis sous mes draps afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement le pays des songes. Je pensais y trouver une échappatoire mais non, même dans mes rêves, Rosalie était présente et les transformait peu à peu en cauchemars. Je me réveillai alors en sursaut hurlant d'effroi, toute en sueur, malheureusement mon cri alerta la seule personne que je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir… La blonde avait ouvert la porte et vînt s'asseoir au pied de mon lit, sa proximité mettait tous mes sens en éveil, je l'observais dans le noir._

**- Violette…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi as-tu crié alors que tu es loin d'être en danger ?**

**- un joli cauchemar, rien d'autre,**_je grimaçai en y repensant._

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Non, non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt et je ne crois pas que j'en referai un,**_sur ce je me rallongeai puis tirai les couvertures sur moi_.**Re bonne nuit,** _elle sortit et je fermai à nouveau les yeux._

_A peine étais-je de retour dans les bras de Morphée que Rosalie faisait à nouveau son apparition, je ne pouvais décidément pas quitter la réalité sans qu'elle ne me rattrape dans mon imaginaire où je cherchais désespérément à fuir loin de la blonde. Elle se rapprochait toujours plus de moi, je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais tétanisée par la peur et je savais qu'il était vain de courir car elle me rattraperait sans cesse. Ses iris avaient cette couleur sombre que j'adorai voir dans les prunelles de mon petit lutin mais sur le visage de Blondie, cela avait quelque chose de très effrayant. Je n'aimais guère sa façon de me regarder, je savais qu'elle voulait me faire sienne grâce à sa sœur mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire ce plaisir, que ce soit ici ou dans le monde réel. Elle me saisit par les hanches, je demeurai immobile, ses lèvres pulpeuses vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes, je fermais les paupières en grimaçant, elle rompit le baiser pour me fixer quelques secondes. Je la vis ensuite plonger, canines découvertes sur mon cou, j'écarquillai les yeux de terreur, j'ouvris la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sorti._

_Je me redressai sur mon lit dans un hoquet de surprise, Rosalie apparu aussitôt dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte, elle vint se poser au milieu de celui-ci, je me reculai vivement, me cognant ainsi contre le montant._

- **Aïe !**

**- Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?**_me demande-t-elle mettant sa main sur ma cuisse._

**- Ca… ça peut aller,**_répondis-je tandis que tous mes membres me criaient : Alerte ! Danger !_

_Je me bouchai les oreilles cherchant à faire taire toutes ces voix émanant de mon corps qui m'empêchaient de comprendre un traître mot de ce que me disait la blonde, je ne distinguais que ses lèvres se mouvant. Je sentis la froideur de ses paumes se refermer sur mes poignets, elle me les baissa doucement afin d'être sûre que je puisse l'entendre._

**-Mais que t'arrive-t-il à la fin ? Tu me donnes l'impression que je te fais peur…**

_Comment lui dire que suite aux cauchemars que je venais de faire, c'était effectivement le cas ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que je la froisse sinon il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce qui s'était passé en songe ne devienne réalité. Je n'avais plus aucune envie d'être mordue et de me métamorphoser en vampire, l'éternité aux côtés d'Alice m'étant refusée. J'allais devoir rechercher activement la Charlotte dont mon petit lutin m avait dit que c'était mon âme sœur, cela remettrait Blondie à sa place : avec Emmett et non moi. J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, j'inspirai un grand coup avant d'oser lui avouer ce que j'avais en tête, en pensant chacun de mes mots :_

**- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais plutôt de ce que tu pourrais avoir envie de me faire,**_elle arqua un sourcil._

**- Comment ça ? Et que pourrais-je bien te faire qui t'effraies à ce point ?**

**- Eh bien… suite à notre petite discussion de tout à l'heure, lorsque nous étions en bas, tu as dit que je comptais beaucoup pour ta famille et en particulier pour toi.**

**- Oui et alors ?**

**- Cela confirme ce qu'Alice m'a révélé juste avant que je ne la laisse en charmante compagnie. Et le fait que je sois à nouveau célibataire te laisse une certaine marge de manœuvre pour agir à ta guise avec moi tant qu'Emm' n'est pas dans la même pièce que nous.**

**- Ha… je comprends mieux ton comportement à présent. Puis-je faire quelque chose de déplacer et je te promets que je ne la retenterai plus à l'avenir ?**

**- Hum…**_j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant sa requête mais je finis par acquiescer silencieusement._

_Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la tête de mon lit, son pouce vînt doucement caresser mes lèvres, je frissonnai et maudissais mon corps d'avoir réagit de la sorte, malheureusement, quelque soit la personne qui réalisait ce geste, ma réaction demeurait la même… Elle prit mon frémissement pour une invitation à aller plus loin, ses lèvres remplacèrent alors son doigt, ce qui m'envoya comme une décharge électrique dans toutes les cellules de mon être. Mon cœur en avait raté un battement et cela n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Blondie, il ne cessait de battre comme un dératé, elle rompit le baiser. A la faible lueur que la lumière du couloir projetait dans ma chambre, je pu constater à mon grand déplaisir que ses iris avaient virés au noir le plus profond, comme dans mon cauchemar. Cette ressemblance me fit paniquer, je sortis du lit aussi vite que possible et allais me placer à l'opposer de la pièce afin de trouver quelque chose avec quoi me défendre au cas où._

**- Je suis désolée… je croyais que tu en avais envie.**

**- Moi pas… par contre, mon corps, c'est une autre histoire, il réagit indépendamment de ma volonté, c'est pour cela que j'ai frissonné. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, excuses-moi… Euh j'espère que cela n'a pas gâché l'amitié que nous avons eue du mal à construire ?**

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis déjà contente d'avoir enfin pu connaître le goût de tes lèvres, j'en rêvais depuis un moment…**_j'esquissai un sourire gêné._

**- Rose… Je pense que je vais descendre rejoindre Emm', je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil sans faire de cauchemars donc j'abandonne. Je vais tenter de rester éveillée durant les heures à venir et je compte sur toi pour m'empêcher de sombrer.**

**- D'accord.**

_J'allai retrouver mon gameur préféré, en arrivant, je tentai de le bourrer un peu afin de pouvoir m'installer aussi sur le canapé, Rosalie me suivant de près._

**- Pousses-toi un peu que je puisse être ton adversaire et que je sache si j'ai amélioré mes réflexes pour te résister plus longtemps.**

**- On va le savoir tout de suite. Match de catch ça te va ?**

**- Ouep !**

_Je choisi l'Undertaker et lui Randy Orton, je réussis à lui porter le coup de « la corde à linge » à plusieurs reprise mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me laminer. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à jouer ainsi, la Blonde prit même une fois l'initiative de le déconcentrer, me faisant remporter le match et fait étonnant elle prit la manette des mains de son homme pour m'affronter. Elle se défendait très bien, bon faut dire qu'elle avait les aptitudes pour, j'assistai aussi à des parties acharnées entre les deux vampires qui ne se faisait pas de cadeaux, l'un l'emportant sur l'autre de très peu. La fin de la nuit fut riche en rires, je venais de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Blondie, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je jouerais à la play avec elle, cela me la rendait un peu plus attrayante. Attrayante certes, mais pas au point de vouloir sauter le pas et coucher avec elle, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de construire une relation à court terme avec un autre vampire. Je me devais de trouver mon âme sœur qui m'attendait je ne sais où mais que j'allais rencontrer tôt ou tard d'après Lilice. Si seulement elle pouvait habiter pas très loin de Forks… et cela serait pratique si elle était aussi inscrite sur le même jeu en ligne que moi. Malheureusement, cela ne se fait pas trop de demander les prénoms des joueuses dans la vie réelle, cela était mal vu, donc rares étaient les filles à me le donner depuis que j'en cherchais un en particulier. Mais aucun n'avait correspondu jusqu'à présent, je ne me décourageais pas pour autant, je finirai par tomber dessus en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, je devais faire en sorte que mon odeur et celle de Bella puissent être confondue, pour cela, j'allais devoir me rendre à son domicile en compagnie de mon escorte. C'est alors qu'une drôle de pensée me vînt, la fille Swan me ressemblait beaucoup à part la couleur de cheveux, est-ce que Blondie ne pourrait pas tomber elle aussi sous son charme étant presque ma jumelle. Remarque Rosalie sait bien cacher ses sentiments, la preuve, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'elle en pinçait pour moi, je sais qu'elle tient énormément à sa sœur donc je pense qu'elle agira comme elle l'a fait quand j'étais encore en couple avec Alice. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge qui affichait presque 8h, si je me souvenais bien, ma vampirette ne bossait pas aujourd'hui, quant à moi, on m'avait donné mon jeudi matin qui était consacré aux réparations d'appareils en résine. Cela m'aurait permis en temps normal de faire la grasse matinée mais comme les bras de Morphée m'effrayaient, faut dire que la présence de Rosalie y contribuait pour beaucoup. Par conter, j'avais gagné au change, je venais de passer une soirée des plus riches en rebondissements au court de laquelle nous avions bien rit._

**- Euh les tourtereaux, je vous laisse quelques minutes seuls en bas pendant que je monte me préparer et mettre des fringues dans un sac pour Bella, alors s'il vous plait, pas de cochonnerie sur mon canapé,**_je leur fis un clin d'œil._

**- ON VA SE GENER ! me répondit Emm' en gueulant alors que j'étais encore dans les escaliers, **_je soupirai, il ne changera donc jamais…__Un vrai gamin, parfois je la plains sa copine, mais son côté gros nounours a quelque chose de rassurant._

_Je m'habillai en vitesse, j'attrapai ensuite un sac de voyage dans lequel je fourrai à contre cœur mes vêtements, j'allai devoir me contenter de la garde-robe de Bella pour les jours, voire les semaines à venir. Ma valise était pleine à craquer, je descendis en trombe, pris mes clés de voiture puis posai les yeux sur le couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Je soupirai, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages, je lâchai tout de même à voix basse : « je me vengerai », ajoutant mentalement : prends grade que tu ne retrouve pas ta moitié dans mon lit. Pour prendre ma revanche, je suis tout à fait capable de mettre de côté ma raison et faire semblant de succomber aux avances de sa blonde et je prendrais bien soin de crier son nom alors qu'il se trouve en bas. Je sais, je peux être méchante quand je le veux, très peu on vécut l'expérience mais ils s'en souviennent parfaitement. Je toussotai._

**- Pas que je veuille vous arrêter en si bon chemin, mais va falloir que je file retrouver Bella pour faire l'échange et comme vous devez jouer mes anges gardiens… Je vous laisse deviner ce que vous allez devoir faire.**

**- T'es pas drôle Violette, vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.**

**- Venant du roi des blagues à deux balles, je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir**_, il prit un air outré suite à ma remarque tandis que je lui souriais amusée._

**- Ok… on te suit.**

_Emmett bouda tout le long du trajet, c'était la première fois qu'il n'y avait que la radio comme fond sonore en dehors de la voix de Rose et la mienne. Nous papotions gaiement alors que le gros nounours grognait à l'arrière, provoquant nos rires que nous essayions de dissimuler. Une fois arrivés à destination, je descendis de la voiture, pris mon sac et allai sonner à la porte tandis que les amoureux m'attendaient plus ou moins sage dans l'habitacle de mon Hummer._

POV Bella :

_Je me réveillai en sursaut alors que la sonnette retentissait encore à mes oreilles, je grommelai et me retournant pour me rendormir, je fis face à ma douce qui me regardait tendrement._

**- Oui et je t'observais dans ton sommeil, d'ailleurs tu es très belle quand tu rêves, et j'aime lorsque tu prononces mon nom en dormant, je piquai un far. Je crois que quelqu'un attend en bas qu'on lui ouvre et il est 8h30, non je ne suis pas en retard pour mon stage, le cabinet est fermé toute la journée,**_répondit-elle à mes questions muettes._

**- Dis donc tu ne saurais pas par le plus grand des hasards qui peut sonner à une heure si matinale, si ce n'est le facteur ?**_Elle sourit en coin._

**- Qui d'autre que Violette aurait une raison de venir te voir de bon matin. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'elle devait t'amener des vêtements à elle pour les échanger avec les tiens, suivant ce que l'on avait convenu hier soir.**

**- Arf, je ne m'en rappelais plus justement…**

_Je me levai à contre cœur et descendis ouvrir, toujours vêtue de mon pyjama, comme l'avait dit Alice, ce fut bien une fleur que je trouvai plantée devant ma porte, un gros sac à la main. En m'apercevant elle écarquilla les yeux un instant, puis elle se mit à me détailler des pieds à la tête, je ne portais qu'un débardeur et un mini short, cela expliquait le regard appréciateur qu'elle posait sur moi. Ses prunelles arrivant à mon visage, je lui souris un peu gênée, elle reprit son sérieux rapidement._

**- Excuse-moi… je n'aurais pas dû te reluquer comme je l'ai fait,**_ses joues avaient virées au rose._

**- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut dire que d'ordinaire je n'accueille pas les gens en pyjama, ce qui ne t'as pas aidée à réprimer certains réflexes.**

**- J'avoue aussi que je n'ai pas été habituée à ce qu'on m'ouvre la porte de chez soi dans ce genre de tenue. Remarque, j'ai de la chance, tu ne portes pas les jolis vêtements en cuir que l'on trouve dans certains magasins ainsi que les menottes et autres accessoires que l'on peut y associer.**

**- Euhh, sans façon, je n'ai pas envie de tester ces choses-là et j'espère que mon Alice aussi.**

**- Hum… de toute façon c'est pas une simple paire de menottes qui pourra entraver ses mouvements contre sa volonté, ça je peux te le certifier.**

**- Pas étonnant si elles sont en plastique, je ferai de même,**_elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle s'en abstint._**Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose ?**

**- Oui, je peux entrer ou je reste sur le pas de la porte afin d'exposer ta charmante tenue à tes voisins.**

**- Dépêches-toi**_! lui lançai-je en m'effaçant pour la laisser passer, je fermai aussitôt le battant derrière elle._

_Mon petit lutin choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans notre champ de vision en humant l'air, comme si une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce. Violette la regarda fixement, elle affichait un air de reproche qui me surprit, je reportai mon attention sur ma douce qui avait l'air désolée à présent. Je les regardai tour à tour, me demandant si je n'avais pas raté un épisode, ou alors elles me cachaient toutes deux quelque chose dont je ne devais pas être au courant._

**- Alice…**_ce ton si froid, venant d'une personne très chaleureuse comme je le pensais de Violette me fit froncer les sourcils._

**- Pas la peine d'en dire plus… désolée de mettre laisser aller et merci de m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre.**

**- De rien petit démon, répondit Vio en lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux. D'ailleurs si tu veux t'absenter un moment pour tu sais quoi, Rose et Emm' sont dans ma voiture, au cas où ton instinct reprendrait le dessus**_, elles échangèrent un regard entendu._

**- Hum… je peux me contrôler mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de vous laisser seules,**_elle posa ses yeux sur moi,_**et affublée ainsi, je crains que notre fleur ne pousse ses observations plus loin que celles qu'elle a pu faire sur le palier, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Euuh… joker ! Mais j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir les yeux baladeurs tant que ce ne sont pas les mains. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime semer la zizanie dans les couples, sauf si on m'a cherché avant.**

**- Comme ce que tu prévois de faire à Emm, s'il franchit la ligne blanche ?**

**- … Tu oserais l'avertir et me gâcher un éventuel plaisir ?**

**- Non, si ça a le mérite de calmer sa langue bien pendue et ses remarques salaces.**

**- Merci de m'approuver**_, elle lui fit une grosse bise. Bon revenons en à nos moutons, la chambre c'est par là je suppose, dit-elle en pointant les escaliers du doigt._

**- Oui, après toi,**_elle s'aventura à l'étage, me laissant seule avec mon lutin._

**- Lili, tu peux éclairer ma lanterne sur un point s'il te plait ?**

**- Bien sûr, lequel ?**

**- Eh bien le cas d'Emmett ne m'intéressant aucunement… je voudrai savoir pourquoi ton ex t'a lancé un regard de reproche alors que tu nous rejoignais, en humant simplement l'air ?**

_Silence de ma belle_

**- Tu n'as pas de réponse à me fournir ?**

**- Si mais…**

**- Mais quoi ?**

**- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer pour l'instant, tu dois malheureusement rester dans l'ignorance pour ton bien et Violette ne pourra pas t'en parler sans que je ne l'étripe avant. Elle a prêté serment envers ma famille, la liant à nous et il est de son devoir de tenir sa langue si elle ne veut pas risquer sa vie.**

**- BELLA, TU PEUX MONTER STEUPLAIT ? **_me cria la plante qui se trouvait à l'étage._

**- J'ARRIVE !**_Répondis-je, sachant que la discussion avec Alice n'aboutirait à rien, elle pouvait être têtue…_

**- Je vous laisse faire vos échanges pendant que je vais me promener un petit moment, passes le message à la miss qui t'attend et moi je préviens mon frère et ma sœur.**

**- D'accord, reviens-moi vite, je supporte mal ton absence.**

_Elle m'embrassa tendrement et s'éclipsa pour une durée indéterminée… à peine était-elle partie qu'elle me manquait déjà, je crois que je suis une vraie droguée. Je gagnai ma chambre, des piles d'habits étaient pliées sur mon lit tandis que Violette, assise en tailleur au centre de la pièce, regardait l'intérieur de mes armoires sans vraiment voir ce qu'elles contenaient. Je posai une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, elle leva son visage vers le mien, l'air un peu perdue._

**- Ca va ?**

**- Moui… Excuses-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.**

**- Alice est partie se promener, je devais te transmettre l'info.**

**- Oui, c'était la meilleure option à choisir pour elle.**

_Je plissai le front, en quoi son éloignement se révélait bénéfique pour elle ? Si on ne m'explique pas tout rapidement, je sens que je vais devenir chèvre à force de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi._

**- Tu peux délayer pour moi le fond de ta pensée stp ?**

**- Je sais à quel point c'est déroutant pour toi de ne pouvoir en apprendre plus sur celle que tu aimes, j'en suis passée par là moi aussi et comme je te comprends parfaitement, j'ai très envie de répondre à toutes tes interrogations mais je ne le peux. Je pense qu'Alice a dû te dire que j'avais fait un serment envers sa famille car il y a des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer puisque je risque ma vie, si certaines personnes apprennent que je suis au courant de leur existence. Soit tu devines par tes propres moyens ce que te cache notre petit lutin, soit elle te le révélera si tu arrives à la mettre dans une position où elle ne pourra pas se dérober à tes questions. Il y a de fortes chances que tu comprennes tout d'ici la fin de la semaine, vu ce qui te court après, tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que ta douce ne partage pas un handicape de sa famille.**

**- Un handicape ? Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup côtoyé le docteur Carlisle suite à de nombreux accidents et je n'ai rien constaté de tel.**

**- Normal, car ce handicape n'est visible que dans des conditions particulières.**

**- A t'entendre, on pourrait penser qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment humains, enfin différents au moins de toi et moi.**

**- Interprètes mes propos comme tu veux, à toi de te faire ton opinion, tu ne la connais que depuis lundi, alors que moi ça fait 2 ans. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'éclairer davantage et que je puisse te parler sans contrainte, ça me manque de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui soit dans mon cas avec qui discuter.**

**- … Et je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ?**

**- Tu ne pèses pas lourd dans la balance par rapport aux Cullen, tu ne soupçonnes même pas à quel point ils peuvent être dangereux pour nous malgré les apparences.**

**- Je suis sûre du contraire, Lili ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.**

**- Que tu crois, et je suis sûre qu'elle t'a fait la morale comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses, j'y ai eu le droit au début de notre relation.**

**- Effectivement.**

**- Donc cesses immédiatement de la considérer comme un être faible et sans défense, c'est une grossière erreur qui peut coûter chère à la personne qui la sous-estime.**

**- Tss…**

**- Si tu veux, dès qu'on a fini le troc de vêtements, je te présenterai Rosalie et Emmett qui surveillent la maison pendant qu'Alice est sûrement partie cha... faire un tour pour s'aérer, **_fit-elle pour changer de sujet._

**- Partie cha… quoi ? Châtier ? Chasser ?**

_Violette demeura muette._

**- Elle ne peut pas châtier quelqu'un puisqu'on ne m'a fait aucun mal et pourquoi irait-elle chasser ?**

**- Bella… j'ai dérapé, oublies ce que je viens de dire, c'était une ânerie et puis elle ne peut pas chasser sans arme, ce n'est pas possible.**

**- Hum… je sais que tu la connais bien mieux que moi comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, donc je suis forcée de me dire qu'une partie ou éventuellement tous tes propos peuvent être véridiques. Mais je ne comprends pas ce besoin de chasser alors que j'ai largement de quoi se nourrir dans la cuisine. J'ai l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque.**

**- Potasses là-dessus et essaies de trouver une explication logique, même si elle peut paraître farfelue au premier abord,**_ me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._** Tu m'appelles si tu es sur une piste, je te dirai si c'est la bonne ou non, à moins que tu n'en fasses part directement à la personne concernée.**

**- Entendu. C'est pas tout ça mais assez parlé d'elle, tu es là pour que je te passe des vêtements qui m'appartiennent et tromper l'odorat surdéveloppé de celui qui me pourchasse.**

**- Oui et puis moi je bosse cet aprème, pas comme certaines qui vont faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où,**_elle me fit un clin d'œil et je levai les yeux au ciel._

**- Tant que ce n'est pas faire les boutiques, je ne suis pas contre un peu d'action de ce genre.**

**- Décidément, elle n'a pas de chance, c'est une accro au shopping et il a fallu que toi, son âme sœur ne partage pas ce goût,**_déclara-t-elle en pouffant de rire._

**- Et toi, tu le partageais avec elle ?**

**- Aucunement, j'ai horreur d'aller dans les magasins, ya toujours trop de monde quand je décide de faire des emplettes. Je dois être un peu agoraphobe.**

**- Nous avons ce point en commun alors, **_je m'approchai de mes armoires._** Tu as vu des fringues qui te plaisaient dans mes affaires ?**

**- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment regardé, j'ai juste posé les miennes sur ton lit, ouvert les portes de tes placards et ensuite je me suis assise pour m'égarer dans mes pensées.**_Elle se releva et vînt se poster à côté de moi._**Tu devrais regarder si ceux que je t'ai amenés te conviennent.**

**- J'aime bien le style, il est très proche du mien, t'as rien de flashi, ce qui est très pratique pour passer inaperçue, **_lui dis-je en inspectant le tas de linge sur mon lit._

**- Je peux en dire autant du tien, la preuve qu'il n'y a pas que sur le physique que l'on se ressemble, mais aussi sur nos goûts vestimentaires. Ces habits là ne vont pas trop te manquer ?**_me demanda-t-elle, une pile de vêtements entre les mains._

**- Du tout, leur absence va être compensée par les tiens de toute façon.**

**- Alors adjugé, vendu euh échangé. Si tout se passe bien, je te les rends dimanche au plus tard, à voir si les Cullen mettent la main rapidement sur le trouble fête ou pas.**

**- Oui, plus vite cette affaire sera réglée mieux je me porterai.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut être poursuivit par ce genre de personne si particulière.**

**- Merci de me rappeler que je suis complètement hors du coup… je suis la première concernée et je ne sais même pas ce qui me court après, sauf que c'est un homme.**

**- Effectivement, ce n'est pas beaucoup… mais d'ici peu, tu en connaîtras sûrement davantage.**

**- Je l'espère… c'est un calvaire de demeurer dans l'ignorance et Alice se ferme comme une huître quand je tente d'aborder le sujet.**

**- J'avais oublié qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se montrer peu loquace sur certaines choses, n'ayant plus de secret l'une pour l'autre. Difficile de lui cacher des choses ou de lui faire une surprise puisqu'elle voit l'avenir dès que la décision est prise.**

**- C'est bon à savoir, mais se décider à la dernière minute c'est galère pour tout organiser dans la foulée.**

**- Je le confesse et j'avoue que je me décide parfois sur un coup de tête, ce qui est efficace pour désarçonner ton petit lutin.**

**- Merci pour ces précieuses informations, je les mettrai en pratique dès que l'occasion se présentera, j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'elle fera.**

**- Je t'avoue que ça sort de l'ordinaire pour l'avoir vu en de rares circonstances, cela change de l'air serein et posé qu'elle arbore en permanence.**

**- C'est l'avantage d'avoir des visions, cela lui permet sûrement d'aborder les situations de la meilleure façon possible et de paraître si souvent décontractée même dans les pires moments.**

**- Oui, au moins éviter de paniquer afin d'analyser ce qui nous arrive avec la possession de toutes nos facultés et qu'elles ne soient pas diminuées par nos émotions.**_Violette jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre._**Alice devrait bientôt revenir et moi je vais devoir aller retrouver mes chaperons… tu m'accompagnes pour que je te les présente ?**

**- Bien sûr, de toute façon, je dois faire leur connaissance puisqu'ils vont faire partie de ma famille, donc les rencontrer le plus tôt possible sera le mieux.**

**- Attention de ne pas trop te brûler les yeux à cause de leur beauté, c'est ce qui frappe au premier regard, remarque, tu as déjà dû t'y accoutumer avec Alice, **_dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux._** Tout en eux est fait pour séduire mais cela change en fonction du membre que tu as en face de toi. Tu en connais déjà ou Rosalie et Emmett sont les premiers que tu vas voir ?**

**- J'ai eu la chance de passer une après midi en compagnie d'Edward et Jasper, j'avoue qu'ils sont beaux comme des dieux mais ils n'égalent pas mon petit démon sur ce plan.**

**- Je le confirme, mais c'est un peu normal qu'ils ne fassent pas le poids face à Alice puisque ce sont des hommes et que nous leur préférons les femmes, donc attention à Rosalie. C'est la réplique exacte de la poupée Barbie mais à échelle humaine et avec un caractère bien trempé, je peux te l'affirmer. C'est la seule de la famille Cullen qui monte sur ses grands chevaux si tu la cherches et gaffe à tes os… Elle est capable de te les casser en deux temps trois mouvements, prends garde de ne pas lui taper dans l'œil puisque tu me ressembles physiquement.**

**- Faut que je m'enlaidisse alors… et j'ai pas de quoi ressembler à un sac à patates dans mes armoires.**

**- Pas grave, reste naturelle. C'est tout ce qui compte. De plus cela serait dommage de cacher ton joli minois derrière des artifices.**

_Nous commençâmes à descendre quelques marches quand la fleur s'arrêta net devant moi, au milieu des escaliers et fit volte-face, je stoppai rapidement pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans._

**- Demi-tour illico presto.**_J'arquai les sourcils._**Tu comptes vraiment les voir dans cette tenue ?**_Je baissai les yeux._

**- Euh, absolument pas. Et toi tu devrais te changer aussi pour mettre en place la supercherie.**

**- Pas faux… Dépêchons-nous avant que le lutin ne revienne pour entamer les présentations.**

_Nous retournâmes en quatrième vitesse enfiler une tenue descente, une fois prêtes, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de nous contempler quelques instants, vêtues avec les affaires de l'autre. J'avais l'impression de regarder mon reflet dans une glace, sauf qu'il y avait des erreurs de ressemblance. Le teint était légèrement plus foncé que le mien et je n'avais pas cette petite touche d'or dans mes prunelles qui donnait un léger côté fantastique à Violette._

**- Ca me fait tout drôle de te voir avec mes habits.**

**- Idem pour moi. C'est pas tout ça mais c'est qu'on m'attend dans ma voiture…**_dit-elle en soupirant dans le hall._

**- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'apprécier ?**

**- Emmett, à coup sûr, après Rosalie, je n'en ai aucune idée. Prêtes à te jeter à l'eau,**_enchaîna-t-elle, la main sur la poignée._

**- Oui,**_répondis-je._

_Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et nous sortîmes à l'air libre retrouver l'escorte de choc qui attendait patiemment, adossée contre la portière du Hummer._


	9. Chapter 9

Thx les filles pour vos reviews, heureusement que certaines d'entre vous m'en laisse, ça égaye mes soirée quand je les lis et me motive un peu plus à me dépêcher de poster la suite même si en ce moment j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête. Je n'oublie pas mes chères lectrices que je tiens toujours hors d'haleine au bout de mon clavier.

Xenarielle : j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage entre Violette et Rose et je dirai que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri que je leur réserve un autre moment en tête à tête ) C'est vrai que pour le coup la fleur a été un peu trop bavarde et s'est rattrapée in extremis mais faut la comprendre, elle a hâte que Bella connaisse la vérité elle aussi, elle en a marre d'être toute seule dans ce cas.

Camille76260 : et oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je suis une vraie sadique avec mes lectrices ! MOUHAHAHAHA, pis faut dire que ma muse m'avait lâchement abandonnée.

angy78 : je crois que pour trouver un auteur qui ne soit pas sadique c'est raté… ou alors il est pas encore né, c'est une solution à envisager ^^

POV Violette

_Je pris Bella par le coude et la tirai en avant, mais elle tentait de me résister, je fronçai les sourcils. Apparemment, mademoiselle était timide et j'ajouterai même intimidée par les créatures surnaturelles, d'après ce que je pouvais lire sur son visage._

**- Ils ne vont pas te manger. **_Ils tournèrent la tête dans notre direction, je fus parcourue d'un doute sur leurs intentions qui grandissait à mesure que l'on approchait._

**- Peut être, mais leur allure est très impressionnante.**

**- Je sais, mais tu vas t'y faire à force de les côtoyer. C'est un passage obligé, j'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois mais je n'en suis pas morte pour autant.**

**- Bonjour,**_ fit-elle, avec un petit signe de la main._

**- Salut, répondit Em',**_ un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_Je regardai tour à tour Em et Rose, je constatai avec une légère angoisse que leurs pupilles s'étaient dilatées et qu'ils inspiraient longuement. Je savais que j'avais une odeur alléchante mais j'avais l'impression que combinée à celle de Bella cela devait s'être considérablement accentué, c'était la première fois que je voyais un tel changement sur leurs traits. Pour un œil attentif je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu déceler le côté vampirique qu'ils savent si bien dissimuler aux yeux des humains. Il faudrait que je leur demande laquelle est la plus attirante afin de savoir si le piège que l'on met en place va fonctionner comme sur des roulettes._

**- Je sais qu'on est belle à croquer mais pas la peine de nous admirer avec ces yeux là, c'est trop,**_ dis-je pour les ramener sur terre._

**- Même pas vrai, vous ne faites pas le poids face à la beauté resplendissante de ma Rosalie,**_ il l'embrassa._

**- Tss lèches bottes… Euh désolée Rose mais il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner ?**

**- Oui, le temps passé sur ta console alors que j'étais à côté et toi couchée,**_ je souris._

**- Tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire la nuit prochaine et alors ce sera à mon tour de sortir des blagues salaces. Je ne vous présente pas Bella, je pense que vous la connaissez déjà par Alice ou je me trompe ?**

**- Elle ne nous a dit que le strict minimum, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Bella, **_elle afficha un sourire franc. _**Nous serons ravis de t'accueillir à la villa dès que ton petit problème sera réglé, Esmé a hâte de te rencontrer.**

**- Merci, j'avoue que je suis moi aussi impatiente de voir votre famille au grand complet.**

_Alice choisit justement cet instant pour faire son apparition, elle sortit de la forêt et vînt rejoindre notre petit groupe de sa démarche dansante, elle paraissait avoir repris le contrôle de ses instincts._

**- Me revoilà en pleine forme pour cette nouvelle journée, **_dit-elle en souriant._** Violette il faut que je te parle seule à seule si tu veux bien,**_ j'arquai un sourcil._

**- Laisses Alice, je m'en occupe, je pense savoir à quel sujet tu veux lui toucher deux mots, reste avec ta douce et Emmett le temps que je finisse notre conversation.**

**- Merci Rose, je te revaudrai ça.**

**- T'inquiètes, tu n'as pas besoin de me rendre la pareille pour ça**_, sur ces bonnes paroles, la Blonde au corps de rêve m'entraina à sa suite et même si je n'étais pas rassurée, je fis un clin d'œil lubrique à Emm' pour lui faire croire que j'allais prendre du bon temps avec sa chérie._

_Nous marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'à disparaître de la vue du trio, c'est-à-dire cachées par les murs de la maison de Bella. C'est ce moment que choisi Blondie pour me plaquer contre les parpaings avec une force à la hauteur d'un humain, heureusement pour moi mais là j'eu peur qu'elle ne réitère le baiser comme dans ma chambre… Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me fixa de son regard ocre, ce qui était bon signe pour moi, j'aurais eu des raisons de flipper s'il avait été noir puis elle me murmura tout bas : _

**- Violette… nous t'avons entendu lorsque tu discutais avec Bella et je suis convaincue qu'Alice a vu la scène dans une vision et c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait te parler en privé.**

**- … **_je ne savais pas quoi répondre et j'étais consciente d'avoir fait une boulette._

**- Tu te rends compte que tu as failli lui dire clairement ce que nous sommes ! Imagine un peu qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme toi lorsqu'elle saura notre véritable nature**_**,**__ je baissai les yeux. _**Je comprends ta démarche mais tâte le terrain avant, pour être sûre, tu ne voudrais pas faire souffrir involontairement Alice ?**

**- Non, au contraire. Je trouve que Bella forme un meilleur couple avec Alice que moi,**_ il m'en coûtait de l'admettre mais je devais être honnête envers moi-même. _**Je veux tout faire pour que ça se passe bien entre elle et que peut être Lili lui offre l'éternité à laquelle je ne peux plus prétendre,**_ une larme perla sur ma joue et Rose l'essuya._

**- Ne pleure pas… **_je souris malgré ma tristesse._** On va retrouver les autres et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que j'ai été méchante avec toi s'ils remarquent la trace qu'ont laissée tes larmes.**

**- Pas de soucis, **_de la paume de la main, j'effaçai les marques de mon laisser aller, je me recomposai un visage serein. _**Allons-y.**

_De retour, Rose interpella le groupe, enfin surtout les membres de sa famille :_

**- Alice, je viens de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire gagner du temps pour attraper notre ennemi, mais ça risque de ne pas trop te plaire…**_Tous nos regard se braquèrent sur elle._

**- Dis toujours, si ça peut nous aider à régler le problème de ma douce, je ne peux m'y opposer.**

**- Hé bien, nous pourrions appeler Talesse. Je pense que si nous la prévenons maintenant, elle arrivera dans l'après-midi,**_ le petit lutin grimaça._

**- Qui est cette fille ?**_ Demandai-je à l'unisson avec Bella, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Alice._

**- C'est une de mes anciennes petite amie… elle est très douée pour la course, plus rapide que moi… ce qui peut nous être fort utile en effet,**_ la brune et moi avions tordu du nez aux mots « ancienne petite amie »._

**- Et vous êtes en mauvais terme toutes les deux que tu grimaces à l'idée de la faire venir ?**_ La questionna Bells._

**- Du tout, je dirais simplement qu'elle a encore quelques sentiments à mon égard et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle sème la pagaille entre mon ange et moi…**_ ses yeux se voilèrent, elle était assaillie par une vision._

**- On va sûrement savoir ce qui va arriver une fois qu'elle aura recouvré la vue, à moins que cela ne concerne autre chose…**_ Elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après ma déclaration._

**- Violette, il va y avoir un léger changement concernant ton âme sœur,**_ elle avait un sourire amusé maintenant, _**tu feras sa connaissance aujourd'hui,**_ j'écarquillai les yeux._

**- Tu te moques de moi ? Cette Talesse serait donc la personne qui m'est destinée et non une certaine Charlotte comme tu me l'avais prédis ?**

**- C'est ça, Rosalie, tu veux bien l'appeler maintenant ?**

**- Bien sûr,**_ elle sortit son portable et composa un numéro._

**« - Allo ?**

**- Talesse ? C'est Rosalie, tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, et toi de ton côté ?**

**- Eh bien… nous avons un petit problème à Forks et nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour le régler rapidement.**

**- Ho ? C'est le genre de soucis qui se termine sur un bûcher pour ne laisser aucune trace pour que vous ayez besoin de moi ?**

**- Tout à fait, il traque une personne qui est très importante aux yeux d'Alice et qui ne peut pas se défendre seule contre son adversaire.**

**- Ok, donc elle s'est encore entichée d'une humaine, je pars à l'instant, je vous retrouve à la villa ?**

**- Oui, ce sera parfait comme point de rendez-vous,**_ elle raccrocha. _**» Nous avons son soutien, donc ce soir, c'est réunion de famille avec vous deux à la villa pour que le cas de Sulfus soit définitivement réglé d'ici demain en fin de journée, **_fit-elle en nous regardant avec insistance._

**- Entendu, **_répondis-je en même temps que Bella._

_- On en avait de la chance, deux humaines présentes au milieu de huit vampires, huit car je suis certaine que cette Talesse en est un elle aussi. Le seul hic, c'est que ne l'ayant jamais vu, je ne connais pas du tout son régime alimentaire et ça me fait peur, si elle est censée être la femme de ma vie…_

- _Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Alice et Rose te le diraient si elle était carnivore, tu sais que tu comptes à leurs yeux._

_- Ouais mais n'empêche que je serai rassurée que lorsque j'aurais vu la teinte ocre qui colore leurs iris et me prouvera qu'elle est végétarienne._

_- Tss… Tu ne fais même plus confiance à tes amies ?_

_- La ferme ! Je fais c'que je veux et toc ! Quelle chieuse cette conscience parfois…_

**- Ton escorte va se faire remplacer par Talesse dès son arrivée Violette, et ne crains rien, elle ne te mangera point, elle n'aime pas la viande. Tu ne seras pas obligée de partager celle qu'il y a dans ton frigo avec elle, me dit Alice,**_ en réponse à mon monologue intérieur._

**- Merci de me prévenir, va falloir que j'aille acheter de la verdure ou alors que je me mette au même régime…**

**- Violette, tu n'as pas besoin de maigrir, t'es parfaite comme tu es, puis si tu perds des kilos, tu vas flotter dans les vêtements que je t'ai passés,**_ me sermonna Bella, je rosis._

**- Je… Heu… merci Bella. Je ne changerai donc pas mes habitudes alimentaires,**_ même si je n'en avais jamais eu l'intention mais fallait bien donner le change pour éviter que je ne gaffe de nouveau._** Sinon, j'avoue que je suis curieuse de voir à quoi va ressembler ma nouvelle garde du corps. **

**- He bien, je dirai qu'elle est un peu plus grande que toi, les yeux ocres, de long cheveux bruns, les mêmes courbes que Rose et moi à quelques détails près, le teint un peu plus foncé que le tien et toujours vêtue d'une tenue en cuir très moulante.**

**- Elle est vraiment tout le temps habillée ainsi**_ ? Je commençai à déjà baver mentalement à cause de mon imagination débordante._

**- Eté comme hiver,**_ me confirma Alice, ce qui finit de balayer toutes mes réticences à avoir un nouveau chaperon_**, bien sûr, ma description ne rend pas justice à la réalité en ce qui nous concerne,**_ elle me fit un clin d'œil._

**- Vio, attention, tu commences déjà à baver pour cette fille**_, me taquina mon presque sosie._

**- Pas ma faute si aux seuls mots « tenue en cuir très moulante », mon esprit dépravé imagine tout et n'importe quoi,**_ répondis-je embarrassée._

_Ma déclaration fut accueillie par des éclats de rire et en particulier celui d'Emmett, je n'aurais malheureusement pas le loisir de me venger avec la venue de mon âme sœur… Tant pis, je trouverai bien un autre moyen pour parvenir à mes fins, en espérant que ma nouvelle moitié m'aidera dans cette entreprise. Pourvu qu'elle ait le même humour que moi, que je puisse faire les quatre cents coups à ses côtés… Qui sait, peut être est-ce une seconde chance qui m'est offerte de vivre ad vitam æternam auprès de celle que j'aime et de mes amis, amis qui ne seront peut être pas obligés de me voir mourir à petit feu._

**- Je vais devoir vous laisser, je serais bien restée plus longtemps papoter mais j'ai une journée chargée qui m'attend. Je vais donc récupérer Rose et surtout Em afin de vous épargner ses allusions déplacées sur ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit.**

**- Loin de moi cette idée là ma chère fleur, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.**

**- Si, au contraire,**_ je le pris par l'oreille et tirai pour qu'il me suive, ce qu'il fit en feignant la douleur._

**- Aïe, arrête, ça fait mal, pas l'oreille**_… dit-il en grimaçant._

**- On se revoit ce soir pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la famille au grand complet, à tout à l'heure les filles**_, termina Blondie._

**- Oui, passez une bonne journée en attendant,**_ nous lança Bella alors que nous partions à bord de ma voiture._

POV Alice

_Nous étions à nouveau seules ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire et son odeur, mélangée à celle de Violette s'accordait divinement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait parfum plus exquis. Alice, retiens toi, t'as déjà suffisamment bu ce matin pour y résister, tu ne dois pas succomber alors que tu as déjà le ventre plein me morigénai-je. Remarque, je peux combler autre chose et cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de Mr Swan pour nous interrompre durant nos ébats amoureux. De plus je n'ai pas encore pu tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite hier matin avant de la laisser aux bons soins de mes frères et de partir travailler._

**- Mon ange ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier en cette fin de matinée ?**

**- Me recoucher un moment entre tes bras,**_ répondit-elle avant de m'embrasser._

**- Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous ait vues ?**_ Demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours._

**- J'avais oublié que les voisins pouvaient nous voir…**_ ses pommettes avaient viré au rose. _

**- Rentrons vite à l'intérieur que nous puissions recommencer sans être gênées par d'éventuels voyeurs,**_ j'entrelaçai nos doigts et l'entraînai à ma suite._

_Une fois la porte fermée, je me retrouvai plaquée contre celle-ci par ma belle qui captura mes lèvres avec sauvagerie, elle s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle et j'en profitai pour lui glisser :_

**- Mademoiselle Swan, je ne vous reconnais plus, où est passée la jeune fille timide et réservée ? **_La questionnai-je, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

**- Partie en vacances pour une durée indéterminée,**_ me dit-elle les joues un peu plus rouges._

**- Tant mieux pour moi alors, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me laisser faire,**_ annonçai-je malicieusement d'une voix sensuelle._

**- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être passive ?**

**- Tu le seras, je ne te laisse pas le choix et j'emploierai les moyens adéquats pour que tu le sois,**_ un frisson la parcourue. _

**- Je suis curieuse de voir ça,**_ répliqua-t-elle._

_Je la repoussai avec facilité, ce qui l'étonna grandement, puis sans crier gare, je la pris dans mes bras comme un marié portant son épouse, elle s'accrocha à mon cou avec stupeur. Je montai à l'étage, la tenant fermement dans les escaliers pour ne pas chuter et l'amenai dans sa chambre, pendant tout le trajet, elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Je la déposai avec douceur sur le matelas et fis semblant d'essuyer des gouttes de suer sur mon front, elle me fixait d'un air interdit. Apparemment, ma petite démonstration de force l'avait laissée sans voix, je lui avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences… Je grimpai sur le lit et me positionnai au-dessus d'elle, toujours pas de réaction de sa part, sauf ses yeux qui suivaient chacun de mes gestes._

**- Tu as perdu ta langue ma belle ? **_Elle me répondit par la négative d'un signe de tête. _**Puisque tu as décidé d'être muette et de ne pas bouger… je vais pouvoir profiter de toi comme prévu,**_ dis-je d'une voix rauque._

_Je l'embrassai tendrement, espérant qu'elle devienne un peu plus expressive, ce qu'elle fit en répondant à mon baiser. Je faufilai mes mains sous son haut, profitant du contact avec la chaleur de sa peau qui se propageait à la mienne, afin de rendre mon toucher moins glacial pour elle. Elle m'aida à lui enlever son maillot, il aurait été dommage que je sois obligée de le déchirer pour parvenir à mes fins et Violette n'aurait sûrement pas aimé qu'on le lui rende en lambeaux. Les courbes de son buste étaient divines, son teint neigeux s'accordait avec la pâleur du mien, je dessinai du bout des doigts ses contours. Les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'emballer, le son qu'il faisait s'était amplifié, jouant une douce symphonie pour mon ouïe. Mon regard se posa sur son cou, je décelai la pulsation de son sang à cet endroit, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, je lui caressai la clavicule tout en m'approchant lentement de sa nuque. J'inspirai son parfum, elle frissonna alors que j'avais la tête nichée au creux de son cou, mon nez effleura son épiderme pour capter toutes les fragrances qui la caractérisaient. Je déposai de petits baisers à la base de sa nuque, je sentais sa carotide se gonfler, j'y passai ma langue, prête à la mordre et la goûter…_

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté afin de me laisser plus d'accès et dégagea ses cheveux, ce mouvement de sa part me rappela à l'ordre, m'empêchant de commettre une erreur. Je lui mordillai doucement la peau, prenant grand soin de n'y laisser aucune trace et de ne point la surprendre. Ma main s'aventura sur son torse puis suivit le fin tissu rouge grenat avec de petits lacets noirs sur les bretelles jusque dans son dos, je lui dégrafai son soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi sa poitrine. J'effleurai le galbe de ses seins, ma belle retînt son souffle, je quittai un peu à regret sa nuque pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule puis ma bouche se retrouva sur l'un de ses mamelons durcit. Je dessinai de petits cercles autour de celui-ci avec ma langue et le happai pour le suçoter alors que ma douce expirait lentement. Je glissai mon autre main dans son pantalon, bon Dieu qu'elle était humide, ce qui accru encore plus mon désir, la regardant, je lui murmurai :_

**- Je sens que je te fais beaucoup d'effet**_, puis l'embrassai amoureusement._

_- _**C'est parce que tu t'y prends tellement bien…**_ me répondit-elle une lueur dansant dans ses prunelles et la voix excessivement rauque._

_Je retirai ma main de son bas ventre et elle grogna, je souris, elle se redressa néanmoins pour m'ôter mon chemisier, Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle était trop mignonne ainsi. Je défis les boutons de son jean, je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes, je lui caressai l'intérieur de la cuisse, la faisant frémir. Je la détaillai, vêtue du strict minimum, je constatai avec délice qu'elle portait le joli petit string en dentelle noire que je lui avais offert en même temps que le reste de sa tenue._

**- Tu es très belle ainsi mais je vais devoir enlever le dernier vestige qui recouvre encore ton corps de déesse.**_ Elle me tira par ma ceinture._

**- Celle qui a un corps de déesse, c'est plutôt toi mon petit lutin,**_ dit-elle en souriant, _**ton compliment me va droit au cœur.**

_Je l'obligeai doucement à s'allonger afin que je puisse lui dispenser la torture tant attendue, un peu plus appuyée que je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à présent. En un tour de main, je la débarrassai de son sous-vêtement, je la découvrais entièrement pour la première fois, j'explorai de la pulpe de mes doigts chaque parcelle de sa peau. Chaque centimètre avait la douceur de la pêche et elle était très juteuse à l'intérieur avais-je constaté après ma petite exploration. Bella était aussi unique que je l'étais, certes elle ressemblait par certains aspects à Violette mais sous les vêtements, ce n'était pas la même chose. Les courbes étaient encore plus harmonieuses, je me surpris à l'imaginer plus tard, si je la transformais, à quoi elle pourrait ressembler et j'étais certaine qu'en tant que vampire elle ferait des ravages dans les cœurs de ceux qui l'entoureraient. Non je ne dois pas penser à cela, je n'ai pas le droit de lui voler son humanité, c'est égoïste de ma part, rien ne me dit qu'elle pourrait apprécier mon mode de vie._

_Durant ma réflexion, je n'avais pas cessé un seul instant l'exploration de mes mains, mains qui lui donnaient la chair de poule, j'aimais observer chacune de ses réactions. J'avais tant de fois imaginé le moment où je pourrais la toucher sans retenue là où je le souhaitais et sans crainte d'être interrompue par qui que se soit._

_Elle me regardait tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un peu plus de force, les yeux remplis de désir, mon dieu qu'elle était sexy ainsi. Si je n'étais pas déjà damnée, je le serais rien qu'en regardant ma douce et son corps de déesse. Je replongeai vers ses lèvres qui étaient un appel à la luxure, et l'emmenais dans un nouveau ballet où seules nos langues étaient les protagonistes. Elle en profita pour passer ses mains dans mon dos et ôter mon soutien-gorge, elle prit un de mes seins en main. Son touché était hésitant, mais lorsqu'elle me sentit soupirer d'aise contre ses lèvres, ses gestes furent plus sûrs. Dans un moment d'égarement où je savourais sa douce caresse, elle prit le dessus et commença à retirer la ceinture de mon jean. Je la stoppai dans son élan, et reprit mon rôle de dominatrice, je voulais lui donner du plaisir, je ne voulais que son bonheur, je ne pensais qu'à elle, aujourd'hui c'était son plaisir qui prédominait._

**- Ne crois pas pouvoir prendre le dessus, je vais te montrer à quel point tu as su me faire grimper au rideau la nuit dernière.**

_Pour toute réponse j'eus seulement un gémissement, je l'embrassais rapidement et finit ce qu'elle avait entreprit avec mon jean, qui finit avec les autres habits. Nous étions presque à parts égales, mais je pouvais entendre son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort. Je me penchais vers son cou pour y déposer une myriade de petits baisers, le long de cette artère, qui frappait contre mes lèvres à une vitesse incroyable. Je descendis progressivement et passai entre ses deux monts, les délaissant de toute attention, venant titiller son nombril, léchant tout autour, tout cela sans cesser de la regarder. Cette scène était très érotique et m'excitais au plus haut point. Je remontais quémandant un baiser qu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour me donner. Pendant que l'on s'embrassait, je glissai une jambe entre les siennes et vînt frotter mon genou contre son antre qui n'attendait que moi pour faire cesser tout cela. Ma belle ne put se retenir de crier mon prénom lorsque, je continuais mon va et viens._

**- Tu voudrais quelque chose Isabella ?** _lui demandai-je malicieuse._

**- 'lice s'il te plaît… **_dit-elle, la voix suppliante._

**- Tu veux quoi ?** _Demandais-je en reportant mon attention sur ses mamelons sans cesser le léger va et viens que j'avais commencé avec mon genou._

**- Je te veux toi, je veux que tu me prennes et tout de suite ! **_me fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire._

**- Vos désirs sont des ordres Mlle Swan,**_ répondis-je._

_Je descendais tout doucement vers son bassin, je voulais prendre mon temps. Je maintenais ses hanches contre le matelas et embrassais l'intérieur de chacune de ses cuisses. L'odeur qui pouvait régner dans son antre n'avait aucun égal, jamais je n'avais senti pareille odeur. Je voulais vérifier que le goût en soit à la hauteur, mais avant cela je soufflais sur son sexe, provoquant ainsi un spasme, qui contracta le corps de ma belle et se souleva imperceptiblement sous mes mains dont elle était prisonnière. Je plongeai directement ma langue sur son clitoris gonflé à bloc pour moi. Le cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres eut raison de moi. Cet avant goût me donnait envie de plus, j'en voulais plus, et je sus dorénavant que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer, Dieu que c'était bon, était-ce seulement possible ? Je continuais ma douce torture, léchant et suçotant son clitoris. Je remontai vers elle quand elle poussa un cri de frustration que j'interrompis en__venant l'embrasser, elle pouvait goûter son jus encore présent sur ma langue. Puis j'enfonçais directement deux doigts en elle, elle gémit contre mes lèvres de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir, je restais en place le temps qu'elle s'habitue, puis commençai un va et viens assez lent tout en recourbant mes doigts afin de trouver son point G._

**- Alice… plus vite !** _Me demanda-t-elle._

_Je m'exécutai, j'augmentai la cadence, alors que je frappai à un endroit très précis, elle cria tout en serrant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Si j'avais été humaine sans doute aurais-je eu mal, mais ce geste provoqua encore plus d'excitation en moi. Alors je continuai essayant de frapper toujours au même endroit, lorsque je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon majeur et mon annulaire, j'accélérai encore plus, tout en ayant mon pouce qui butait contre son clitoris. Et son orgasme la faucha de plein fouet quelques secondes après. Je laissais mes doigts loger en elle encore quelques temps, juste le temps qu'elle redescende parmi nous. Une fois cela fait, je me dégageai et remontai ma main afin de récupérer tout le jus de son orgasme avec ma langue, mais elle me devança, elle attrapa ma main et lécha mes doigts de façon très suggestive. Une fois son activité terminée je vins l'embrasser, et je pouvais encore sentir son nectar sur sa langue._

**- Ton jus est exquis ma belle… **_soufflai-je contre ses lèvres._

_Elle me sourit d'extase en guise de réponse, ses joues encore rosies par la chaleur corporelle dégagée, qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique à cet instant… elle était même radieuse. Je me laissais tomber à côté d'elle, ne la lâchant pas une seconde des yeux alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre visiblement ses esprits. Je décidai de rabattre les couvertures sur nous, son corps étant brûlant, je ne voulais pas que ma douce ne prenne froid. Bella vînt se blottir contre moi, je la serrai tendrement et déposai un baiser sur son front, elle leva des yeux brillants sur mon visage, je lui souris amoureusement. Sans crier gare, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur sa peau douce et satinée, je tentai de les essuyer mais elles revenaient sans cesse._

**- Ce sont des larmes de joie et non de douleur Alice. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien et comme pour reprendre tes mots que « je grimpe au rideau », personne ne m'a fait cet effet là avant toi. **

**- Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que c'est la première d'une très longue liste à venir, **_lui répondis-je taquine._

**- Ce qui est loin de me déplaire.**

_Elle captura mes lèvres pour un baiser plein de douceur puis elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupi aussitôt, la tête posée sur ma poitrine. Je l'avais un peu trop travaillé au corps apparemment… résultat elle était fatiguée et Morphée me l'avait ravie, je lui replaçai délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis l'observai dormir paisiblement. Il faut dire qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'être en forme pour la réunion de ce soir, cela risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle et Violette… elles seraient toutes les deux entourées de vampires, dont certains étaient doté de pouvoir… Ma petite fleur ne devait pas être très rassurée par cette idée mais elle n'en laisserait rien paraître, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer ces émotions en présence de mon ange pour ne pas les lui communiquer. D'ici quelques heures nous serions tous fixés quant à marche à suivre et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, le chasseur se transformera en proie de part l'arrivée de Talesse. _


	10. Chapter 10

Yume et Artemis : je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'ai aucunement prévu de vous laissez sur votre faim ! La suite arrivera... bah quand elle sera finie ^^

Et un gros merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et qui adore ma fic !

POV Talesse :

_Ma discussion avec Rosalie m'avait laissée quelque peu pantoise…Cela faisait presque une décennie que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de la part des Cullen, alors vous comprendrez aisément mon étonnement lorsque j'ai compris à qui je parlais. J'avais fait leur connaissance par hasard tandis que je traversais la petite ville où ils résidaient à l'époque, et en ce temps là, je ne vivais pas aussi « sainement » qu'aujourd'hui. Mon régime alimentaire ne se composait que de sang humain, j'avais des scrupules à tuer des êtres innocents, ces êtres qui avaient été mes semblables avant que je ne sois transformée. _

*Flash Back on*

_Le vampire qui m'avait attaquée alors que je me promenais par une belle et chaude nuit d'été m'avait emmenée à l'écart, dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Là une fois sûr de n'être déranger à aucun moment et pour que j'arrête de me débattre du mieux que je pouvait alors que sa main recouvrait ma bouche, il m'encastra à moitié dans le mur, étant complètement sonnée il en profita pour planter ses crocs dans ma nuque puis dès qu'il fut rassasié, il m'abandonna sur le sol inconsciente. Les heures qui suivirent mon agression furent les pires de mon existence avant que la Faucheuse ne se décide enfin à arrêter les battements erratiques de mon cœur, ce qui fit ainsi cesser la douleur qui me ravageait de l'intérieur. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je pensais que j'étais morte, et par la même occasion dans un autre monde mais je déchantais très vite, c'était toujours la même ruelle où j'avais été mordue, je pouvais voir la marque que mon corps avait laissée sur le mur… Ce qui me frappa le plus en observant un peu plus le lieu où je me trouvais, c'est que je percevais les moindres détails de ce qui m'entourait, j'étais capable de déceler les microfissures présentes sur les briques ainsi que de nouvelles couleurs. Une drôle d'odeur vînt me perturber ensuite, elle était métallique, j'humais l'air afin de localiser sa provenance et fut surprise de constater qu'elle émanait de moi et plus particulièrement du col de la chemise que je portais, je tirai dessus afin de voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Je n'avais pourtant mis aucune force dans ce geste, mais le peu qu'il y eu suffit amplement à le déchiré, je contemplais ébahie le bout de tissu dans ma main, il était couvert de mon sang et c'est de lui que le délicieux parfum provenait. Je secouais la tête, je ne pouvais pas avoir de telles pensées envers mon propre sang, c'était malsain, je décidai alors que porter ma main libre à mon cou, cherchant la blessure à l'origine de cet écoulement. J'avais beau parcourir mon épiderme de la pulpe de mes doigts, je ne rencontrai aucune trace de plaie, j'étais pourtant certaine que mon agresseur m'avait bel et bien mordue… _

_Je décidais de refouler les questions qui se bousculaient à présent dans un coin de ma tête et entrepris de me repérer afin de pouvoir rentrer chez mes parents qui devaient s'inquiétés que je ne sois pas à la maison alors que le jour commence à ce lever. Sur le chemin je fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, c'est vrai qu'à 5h30, peu de monde était debout et je n'avais pas très envie que quelqu'un me demande si j'allais bien étant donné ma chemise tachée de sang. Alors que je passais devant les vitrines d'un magasin, du coin de l'œil, mon regard accrocha mon reflet, je lui fis face et me détaillais dans ce miroir de fortune. J'eu un hoquet de surprise en découvrant la nouvelle couleur de mes iris, ils avaient pris une teinte rouge foncé qui me donnait un côté à glacer le sang, mes cheveux avaient pris quelques centimètres et ma peau scintillait là où les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient la touchaient. Ces changements n'étaient pas normaux, comment en une poignée d'heures j'avais pu changer autant ? Ce n'est pas que les modifications apportées à mon corps ne me plaisent pas, au contraire, je ne me suis jamais trouvée aussi belle dans une glace que maintenant, si j'omettais mes yeux bien sûr. Mon nouveau physique m'obligea à me demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de retourner auprès des miens, ils auraient sûrement du mal à me reconnaître et il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un à qui raconter ce qui m'était arrivé afin de comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi j'étais comme ça à présent. Ma meilleure amie saurait peut être m'aider à y voir plus clair, je corrigeai mon parcourt, une fois devant la porte d'Amber, je m'apprêtais à toquer quand une voix douce s'éleva de derrière moi :_

**- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça et j'irais plutôt me trouver un endroit à l'abri du soleil en attendant que celui-ci n'aille se coucher et nous permette de pouvoir nous balader en ville à notre guise.**

**Je fis volte face et braquai mon regard sur l'inconnue, elle était blonde avec des mèches brunes, plus petite que moi d'une bonne tête,** _je m'approchai d'elle lentement et observai ses yeux qui étaient d'un rouge un peu plus soutenu que les miens._

**- Je vais pas te manger, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, nous sommes pareilles toutes les deux, sauf que contrairement à moi tu dois être toute jeune,**___me dit-elle un sourire en coin alors qu'elle ouvrait les bras pour tenter de m'apaiser._

**- Je ne te comprends pas, d'après moi on a le même âge donc je vois pas en quoi je serais plus jeune,** _répondis-je alors que j'avais réduit la distance nous séparant et que je m'étais arrêtée à un mètre d'elle._

**- Hé bien… vu ton comportement, tu es née il y a très peu de temps, sinon tu saurais que c'est risqué pour nous de nous exposé sous le soleil. Pas que l'on se mettrait à brûler sur place comme ce que raconte la plupart des livres à notre sujet mais l'effet boule de disco à la place, cela suffit à effrayer,** _j'arquai les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop où la conversation allait me mener._

**- Que veux-tu dire part « tu es née il y a très peu de temps » ?**

**- C'est simple, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu es à présent, tu n'es plus humaine. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que je t'observais de mon coin d'ombre, je me disais que tu allais rentrer dans cette maison afin de « boire un coup »,** _fit-elle en mimant des guillemets._ **Mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air de connaître ses habitants, j'ai préféré t'épargner la douleur que tu aurais ressenti après être rentrée chez eux, d'un tu les aurais effrayés avec ton nouveau physique et de deux tu leur aurais sûrement sauter à la gorge… Ces gens ne seront plus rien pour toi à part de la nourriture lorsque tu auras besoin d'étancher ta soif, donc si tu tiens vraiment à eux je te conseille de couper les ponts avec eux, de même que pour ta famille. Tu es un vampire tout comme moi, et apparemment ta transformation n'était pas dans les projets de ton agresseur puisque tu te balades seule, pire encore, ignorante de ce que tu es et des règles à suivre que cela implique. Je te propose de te prendre sous mon aile le temps que tu apprennes à maîtriser ce que ta nouvelle constitution a à t'offrir et les rudiments à savoir pour éviter que d'autres vampires ne te tue et que tu n'exposes notre race à nouveau… Je n'ai aucune envie de voir les Volturi débarquer ici pour faire le ménage parce que des humains sauront que nous existons et crois moi d'après les rumeurs ils sont loin de faire dans la dentelle, ils massacreront tout le monde, et comme tu seras à l'origine du problème, ils te tueront avant de brûler tes restes… **

**- J'accepte ta proposition, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire je pense,** _lui dis-je en comblant l'espace qui nous séparait et lui tendis la main._

**- Au fait, je m'appelle Camille,** _se présenta-t-elle en serrant ma main,_ **et toi ?**

**- Moi c'est Talesse, **_répondis-je avec une esquisse de sourire._

**- Ok. La première chose que l'on va faire c'est déguerpir au plus vite d'ici que je puisse t'expliquer comment procéder pour la chasse. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me nourris que de personne dont la disparition passera inaperçue, sauf éventuellement pour les membres de gang. On va dire que dans un sens, je rends service à la société, en réglant leur compte aux malfrats que je dégote. Par respect pour la jeune fille que j'aie été, je n'ai pas voulu m'engager sur cette voie que la plupart des vampires empruntent et sur laquelle on ne fait aucune distinction entre les humains comme ils nous servent tous de repas un jour un l'autre. Euh… tu sais que nous sommes capable de courir extrêmement vite donc tu vas essayer de calquer ton pas sur le mien. Compris ?**

**- Pas de problème, je suis une bonne coureuse, je devrais pouvoir te suivre sans mal.**

_Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et faillit disparaître aussitôt de mon champ de vision mais mes nouvelles capacités me permirent de ne pas la perdre des yeux, je m'étais prestement élancée à sa poursuite. Camille était bien loin devant moi, pourtant je la rattrapais à vu d'œil, je ne savais pas si elle avait ralenti l'allure pour que je la rejoigne si vite mais une fois à sa hauteur, elle émit un sifflement admiratif et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la ville pour ensuite pénétrer dans une forêt au feuillage dense, privant celle-ci de luminosité, au moins notre peau ne risquait pas de scintiller d'après ce que la blonde disait. Nous dûmes slalomer durant plusieurs minutes entre les troncs avant de déboucher dans un endroit un peu dégagé et où se trouvait une petite maison en pierres qui avait l'air abandonnée depuis un sacré moment à en juger par la mousse qui recouvrait les murs, le bois de la porte était vermoulu à première vue. Je m'étais arrêtée involontairement afin de contempler l'édifice, Camille elle aussi avait stoppé sa course et se dirigeait vers la bâtisse pendant quelques mètres puis elle se retourna, s'apercevant que je ne lui emboîtais pas le pas._

**- C'est mon nouveau chez moi depuis ma transformation, tu n'as rien à craindre, elle ne va pas s'effondrer, l'intérieur est loin de ressembler à l'extérieur. J'ai fait exprès de lui laisser cet aspect pour ne pas attirer l'attention et être tranquille, cette ruse fonctionne très bien car j'ai rarement des curieux qui s'aventurent jusqu'au seuil de ma demeure.**

**- En effet, c'est une bonne idée.**

**- Oui et comme ça je ne risque pas de déroger à la règle que je me suis fixée en me nourrissant d'un randonneur ou d'une famille se baladant dans le coin. Dis, tu comptes l'observer sous toutes les coutures ou tu choisis d'entrer pour que je te fasse visiter ce qui sera ta nouvelle maison pour les jours à venir et peut être plus qui sait.**

**- Oui…** _dis-je en soupirant. _**Je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma famille si je veux être sûre de ne pas leur faire de mal, comment tu fais toi pour avancer en sachant cela ?**

**- Hé bien… contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas entièrement coupé les ponts avec la mienne, je passe de temps en temps laisser un mot pour leur donner de mes nouvelles et puis il fallait bien que je récupère des vêtements. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y retourner au moins une fois pour mes affaires afin de pouvoir aménager l'endroit dans lequel j'allais devoir vivre après être devenue un vampire. Je ne m'y rends qu'après m'être nourris afin que les miens ne courent aucun danger et j'attends bien sûr que tout le monde dorme profondément, je sais que je ne supporterais pas le regard qu'ils poseront sur mon nouveau physique. Certes, je sais qu'en étant un vampire, je suis devenue encore plus désirable qu'avant, enfin si tu exclus ces pupilles rouges sang,** _fit-elle en montrant ses iris,_ **je ne veux pas lire la peur sur leur visage, sachant que j'en serais à l'origine.**

**- Je comprends,** _dis-en en opinant,_** et j'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie de vivre cela, en tout cas cela va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir être aussi proche de mon frère que je ne l'étais jusqu'à présent. Si seulement ce vampire ne m'avait pas attaquée et transformée, ma vie serait toujours la même...**

**- Je peux te dire qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu l'occasion de me venger de mon géniteur et il ne l'a pas vu venir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je ne suis restée avec lui que pour profiter de son savoir afin de me débrouiller seule par la suite, j'ai patiemment attendu la fin de mon apprentissage à ses côtés avant de l'attaquer par surprise, de le tuer puis de me débarrasser de son corps comme il me l'avait enseigné. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à retrouver le tien, j'ai toujours eu un sixième sens pour mettre rapidement la main sur la personne que je recherche et ce même lorsque j'étais humaine.**

**- Volontiers, par contre je ne sais rien de lui à part que c'est un homme… et ça ne te sert pas à grand-chose ce genre d'information…**

**- T'inquiète pas, c'est déjà un bon début. Depuis ma transformation, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en croiser beaucoup et d'après ce que m'ont dit quelques amies, ils ne sont pas légions dans le coin. Ils sont essentiellement de passage, il n'y a que s'ils tombent sous le charme de mes connaissances qu'ils restent mais c'est très rare et parfois c'est la femme qui le suit… J'espère pour nous que c'est un résident des environs, ça me gênerait un peu de partir à Pétaouchnoc pour tuer quelqu'un et abandonner mon petit train de vie pour un temps indéterminé, même si découvrir du pays me plairait beaucoup. De plus je n'ai pas très envie d'être éloignée de ma famille encore plus que je ne le suis déjà et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi, tu n'es pas encore prête à couper le cordon,**_ j'acquiesçai._

**- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte ou pas maintenant que tu es un vampire mais chaque être vivant, nous y compris, possède un parfum unique qui est propre à chacun. Si je ne me trompe pas, je devrais encore pouvoir sentir les effluves le caractérisants sur tes vêtements, ensuite, en me concentrant je peux savoir à quel endroit il demeure et même s'il à décidé d'en changer. Je pense que je suis pire que ce que l'on appel un traqueur pour notre espèce comme je n'ai pas besoin de suivre une piste alors qu'il ne me faut qu'une simple odeur pour parvenir à mes fins.**

**- Et tu sais comment ton don fonctionne ?** _lui demandai-je._

**- Oui, ces derniers mois, j'ai eu pas mal de temps libre pour faire des essais et comprendre de quelle façon ça marche. Lorsque je me concentre sur une personne, je crée un lien entre nous qui me permet de la localiser mais j'avoue ne pas saisir sa création, je sens qu'il est là et que je suis connectée à untel. Par contre, ce qui est bizarre et auquel je n'arrive pas à m'habituer, c'est de voir à travers leurs yeux, du coup je peux savoir si il ou elle est seul, ce qui s'avère très pratique dans des situations comme la tienne.**

**- Effectivement et cela va nous simplifier la tâche, puis tu sauras très vite s'il est dans les parages ou pas, **_fis-je en la rejoignant._

**- Oui mais on continuera la conversation une fois que je t'aurais fais faire le tour du propriétaire,** _dit-elle en avançant jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec moi sur ses talons._

_La porte émit un joli grincement alors que Camille s'effaçait devant l'entrée pour me laisser passer en première et d'enchaîner sur le début de la visite guidée._

**- Alors, là c'est la pièce principale, j'y ai installé une bibliothèque comme j'adore lire et que nous n'avons plus besoin de dormir, je mets ces heures à profit, me dit-elle en montrant les étagères croulant sous toutes sortes d'ouvrages. Maintenant, on ne peut plus me reprocher de perdre mon temps puisque j'ai l'éternité pour moi, ce qui a ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients. Bref, comme tu peux voir les meubles sont loin de représenter l'état de la maison à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas de télévision puisque n'ayant pas d'antenne et que l'on est trop loin de la ville, elle ne sert à rien. Sinon comme autres pièces, il y a juste deux chambres avec lit double à l'étage au cas où,** _déclara-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil,_ **point de cuisine vu notre alimentation et c'est le lac qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres derrière nous qui fait office de baignoire.**

**- Ha…ok,** _répondis-je, ne m'attendant pas à ça._

**- Normalement, l'eau devrait être fraîche mais comme nous avons la peau gelée, tu ne sens pas la différence de température à moins qu'elle ne soit plus chaude que celle de notre corps, me rassura-t-elle, et je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de voyeurs à part peut être moi quand je suis dans le coin, **_lâcha-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

_Je la regardai bizarrement suite à sa déclaration, elle ne venait pas réellement de dire cela, si ? Elle oserait vraiment venir m'observer alors que je fais ma toilette, j'en viens un peu à regretter de l'avoir suivie si je ne peux même pas avoir de moment intime quand j'en ai envie._

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger contre ton gré et puis il n'y a rien de mal à admirer les courbes harmonieuses qui s'offrent à mes yeux, **_fit-elle en haussant les épaules tandis que je rougissais à son compliment.___**Je saute pas encore sur tout ce qui bouge, je suis plus civilisée que cela et je sais me tenir contrairement à ce que peuvent laisser paraître mes paroles.**

**- Entendu,** _soufflai-je dans un soupir de soulagement._ **Et ça t'arrive souvent de mâter les gens à la dérobée là-bas ?**

**- Non, généralement je suis toujours toute seule ici sauf si je ramène une conquête et quand cela se présente, je suis toujours dans l'eau avec elle…**

_Houla, je commence à imaginer des choses sur elle avec une autre personne, je me mis donc une gifle mentale pour stopper ça, je devais être rouge comme une pivoine à cause des images que j'avais eues en tête. Heureusement pour moi, la blonde ne semble pas remarquer mon trouble alors qu'elle me fixait de ses yeux rouges, je déglutis difficilement, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre._

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise tout d'un coup.**

**- Non…non, tout va bien,** _bégayais-je._

**- Mouais c'est ça, t'as de la chance qu'en tant que vampire, ta peau ne réagisse plus à tes émotions et du coup je ne te verrai jamais rougir… C'est vraiment dommage de perdre cette aptitude, ça nous rend un peu moins humain en plus de notre cœur qui a cessé de battre…**

_Je grimaçai en apprenant cela, je n'avais même pas prêté attention à ces faits lorsque je m'étais réveillée, j'avais remarqué que j'entendais et voyais plus de choses qu'avant et que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mon cœur s'était arrêté pour de bon. Je me rendais compte à présent que j'avais bel et bien perdu une partie de mon humanité pour faire place à ces nouvelles capacités. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucun moyen de faire machine arrière, je ne redeviendrais jamais celle que j'ai été, être un vampire n'était pas une maladie donc aucune guérison n'était possible… Je me plongeais malgré moi dans des idées noires, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je relevai les yeux sur Camille qui avait dû comprendre mon état d'esprit._

**- Ca va aller, tu verras, les semaines passant, on finit par s'habituer à ces petites choses qui font de nous des être à part et non des simples humains. Tu sais, j'ai découvert mon don juste après ma renaissance car il s'est développé avec ma transformation et je pense que tu en as un toi aussi,** _me révéla-t-elle._

**- Comment ça ?** _demandai-je aussitôt._

**- Hé bien… tout à l'heure quand on est parti, j'aurais dû courir moins vite pour que tu puisse me rattraper, j'étais à mon maximum et pourtant tu m'as rejoint sans problème. En temps normal, je suis la plus rapide parmi ceux que je connais mais apparemment, ce n'est plus le cas avec ton arrivée au sein de notre famille. Je suis sûre que tu m'aurais largement distancée si tu l'avais voulu et que tu savais où l'on se rendait, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je pense que oui, j'avoue qu'à certains moments, j'avais du mal à garder ton allure car je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de filer à toute vitesse. J'ai trouvé cela grisant de pouvoir courir sans retenue, je sentais à peine mieux pieds fouler le sol, me donnant un peu l'impression de voler, de plus c'était agréable de ne pas se soucier des obstacles, mon corps les anticipait tous. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre qu'à ce moment là, j'en avais oublié tous mes tracas et me contentais simplement de te suivre.**

**- J'avoue que je ressens la même chose que toi mais en moins fort et le fait que l'on ne sente plus le poids de la fatigue malgré les efforts que l'on fournit y contribue pour beaucoup.**

**- Oui, c'est pas mal du tout de ne plus avoir à la subir, un point positif à ma nouvelle condition en plus de pouvoir lire à outrance si je le veux sans que l'on ne m'en empêche.**

**- Oh, tu verras qu'il y en a bien d'autres, si tu aimes danser, avec notre beauté, on entre facilement en boîte et ce sans débourser le moindre cents, il est très aisé de séduire le videur quand on est un vampire, faut juste penser à mettre des lunettes de soleil pour cacher notre petite particularité, fit-elle en gloussant. Bon c'est vrai que c'est un peu suspect d'en porter la nuit mais ça donne un côté cool ou alors il faut mettre des lentilles de couleur et le soucis c'est qu'elles ne durent pas longtemps avant de se dissoudre sur nos yeux, donc il faut toujours en avoir de rechange. Si tu savais le nombre de mecs qui ont voulu me payer à boire et auxquels j'ai répondu non merci en l'espace de quelques mois, tu ne me croirais pas. La plupart m'invitait dans l'espoir de tirer un coup, chose que je ne recherchais pas du tout mais dans mon malheur, j'ai eu l'occasion d'être accostée par de charmantes demoiselles qui me voyant rembarrer les gars ont décidé de sauter le pas. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elles étaient de bien meilleure compagnie que leurs homologues masculins qui n'avaient point de conversation et avec qui je me forçais à avaler quelques verres, sachant pertinemment que le liquide n'aurait ni goût ni effet sur moi. J'ai dit adieu à la gueule de bois le lendemain de ma transformation où je me suis aperçue que l'alcool n'avait plus aucun attrait pour moi et aucune saveur.**

**- Ca va pas me changer, je ne buvais qu'en de rares occasions et je ne me suis jamais pris une biture, je n'en connaîtrais jamais ses effets dévastateurs sur mon corps,** _enchaînai-je avec un sourire malicieux._

**- tu ne rates pas grand-chose et puis ça n'apporte rien à par un mal de crâne carabiné le lendemain… et c'est pas plus mal que ça s'arrête définitivement parce qu'on fait pas le fier quand on a la tête comme une pastèque.**

**- Je comprends et comme tu l'as dit, c'est fini, tu seras sobre à vie, **_lui fis-je en pouffant de rire._

**- Ouep, ad vitam aeternam… et c'était vraiment petit comme blague, j'espère que les prochaines seront meilleures.**

**- Je ne te promets rien, je fais avec ce qu'on me donne,** _répondis-je, un sourire en coin sur le visage._

**- J'essaierais de te fournir de la matière de meilleure qualité pour qu'elles soient plus réussies. Bref, je te montre vite l'étage et je t'emmène au lac faire trempette.**

POV Camille

_Je lui indiquai l'escalier en bois qui se cachait dans l'angle gauche de la pièce, camoufler par ma bibliothèque, les affaires qui étaient importantes à mes yeux se trouvaient rangé à l'abri des regards. Au fond d'une armoire et sous une pile de vêtements, j'y avais dissimulé une boîte dans laquelle j'avais entreposé des souvenirs des meilleurs moments que j'avais vécu en tant qu'humaine. Je confesse qu'il m'est arrivé certains soirs de les sortir lorsque je me sentais seule et que j'avais vraiment le moral miné à force de vivre dans la solitude ici mais cela, Talesse n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligé de rester une fois qu'elle pourra se débrouiller seule et qu'elle aura intégré le danger que représente les Volturi. Nous montâmes les quelques marches qui permettaient d'accéder aux pièces sous le toit, je les avais décoré très simplement, les murs avaient été peints en blanc et un lineau avait été posé afin de garder le moins de chaleur dans les chambres à cause des velux. C'était la seule source de lumière avec les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, il était impossible de faire installer l'électricité et cela aurait par la même occasion attirée l'attention sur la maison alors que je faisais tout pour qu'elle passe inaperçue. J'agissais ainsi pour protéger au mieux la population du vampire que j'étais devenue, certes j'étais capable de contrôler ma soif en présence d'humains mais comme on dit, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. J'avais entendu tellement de rumeurs sur des nouveaux nés comme moi qui étaient incapable de s'autogérer et que la famille italienne se faisait un plaisir d'exterminer afin de garder notre existence secrète. Je ne voulais absolument pas finir comme ces malheureux et je n'avais pas envie d'imaginer ce futur pour Talesse qui paraissait très loin de l'image que l'on se faisait des jeunes vampires comme nous. Ce qui voulait dire que soit Talesse et moi avions un truc particulier qui avait fait en sorte que l'on agisse normalement, soit toutes les histoires qui circulaient à notre sujet étaient erronées. _

_Je décidai d'arrêter de me questionner là-dessus et me recentrai sur la suite de la visite qui devait nous conduire au lac. Nous ressortîmes dehors afin de nous diriger vers l'étendue d'eau qui est un endroit idéal pour se laver soi et ses vêtements, si je me souviens bien, lors de mon premier repas en tant que vampire, mes habits ne restèrent pas immaculés très longtemps. Mon « maître » ne cessait de me répéter que la technique s'acquiert avec la pratique et il n'avait pas tort, au bout d'un moment, je pouvais dire que j'étais enfin capable de manger proprement sans m'en mettre de partout. Le cycle allait se renouveler avec la brune, j'en étais certaine, c'est en quelque sorte une étape à passer pour être sûr que l'on ne dévoile pas notre existence involontairement et éviter de se retrouver avec les Volturi sur le dos. Je fis donc signe à mon « apprentie » de me suivre à nouveau, je l'entraînai à travers les arbres jusqu'à tomber sur un petit sentier connu de moi seule et des quelques personnes que j'y avais conduites, mais elles préféraient vivre aux abords de la ville et ne venaient jamais ici. Après quelques kilomètres passés à courir sous les frondaisons, nous arrivâmes à destination, je souris en voyant que Tal avait les yeux qui brillaient d'émerveillement. Je la comprends, j'ai réagis exactement de la même manière lorsque j'ai découvert ce lieu magnifique, un petit ruisseau amenait l'eau ainsi que quelques poissons, empêchant le lac d'être asséché et lui donnant de la vie. Il m'arrivait parfois de venir m'asseoir sur l'un des rochers pouvant servir de plongeoir qui bordent l'étendue_ _d'eau juste pour admirer la beauté du paysage. J'aimais regarder l'onde miroiter sous les rayons du soleil ainsi que les ondulations qui en troublaient la surface dès que le vent soufflait ou qu'un poisson faisait un bond._ _Les arbres aux alentours cachaient parfaitement ce coin de paradis aux yeux de tous à moins de venir par les airs, la forêt s'était développée en laissant un cercle en son centre. J'étais tombée dessus alors que j'explorais les environ de ma nouvelle demeure et ça m'avais conforté dans mon choix de rester ici au lieu de retourner vers la ville. Je reportai mon attention sur la vampirette qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, à croire qu'elle était en transe, je m'approchai lentement d'elle et posai ma main sur son épaule, la réaction que j'attendais ne se fit pas attendre et elle tourna la tête vers moi, l'air quelque peu perdu, dans un murmure, je lui demandai si elle allait bien pour ne pas briser sa quiétude. Elle opina avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de déclarer sur le même ton que moi :_

**- Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique ! Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es installée dans les parages. Je crois que je suis tombée sous son charme et cela me rendra le fait d'être séparée des miens plus facile à supporter.**

**- C'est vrai. Je ne l'aurais pas trouvé, j'aurais élu domicile aux abords de la ville tout comme les autres membres de notre espèce et je pense que j'aurais souffert en vivant si près des humains. **

**- Et des innocents seraient morts involontairement à la place des malfrats que tu as l'habitude de manger pour ton quatre heure, **_me dit-elle en rigolant._

**- Moui et ensuite je fais de leur corps des tourtes comme dans Sweeney Todd pour les donner aux sans abris, histoire de leur offrir une seconde vie et que cela serve à tout le monde, **_répondis-je ironiquement._

**- Euh je sais qu'en ce moment c'est la crise mais de là à rendre de pauvres personnes cannibales... c'est pas un peu trop ? **_Me demanda-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût._

**- Bah je dirais que nous nous en approchons pas mal puisqu'on se nourrit de sang donc je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas faire ça. De plus, ça règle facilement le problème des cadavres qu'il faut faire disparaître dans un endroit sûr où personne n'ira fouiller.**

**- Peut être, mais je trouve cette idée toujours aussi répugnante même si elle s'avère utile au final...**

**- Comme diraient mes parents s'ils étaient présents, dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, la preuve, être un vampire ne faisait parti de mes envies. Pourtant je compose mon avenir avec et je m'y adapte de mon mieux pour le bien de tous ceux que je suis amenée à fréquenter. Après en y réfléchissant bien, ça nous obligerait à faire la cuisine... et à jouer les bouchers par la même occasion, donc je crois que je vais effectivement laisser tomber cette idée comme tu le souhaite.**

_Ma déclaration fut accueillie par un soupire de soulagement qui me fit sourire, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer avec elle et au moins, elle me permettait de corriger mes erreurs de calcul. De plus, un avis extérieur est toujours le bienvenu, ça m'évitera des pertes de temps et d'énergie comme je l'avais initialement prévu, ce qui est une très bonne chose en définitive._

_Les jours passèrent, apportant parfois leur lot de surprise et de situations cocasses, Talesse apprenait très vite ce que je lui enseignais, elle comprenait à présent la menace que représentait les Volturi si nous faisions un faux pas. La seule chose qui lui posait encore quelques problèmes concernait notre mode d'alimentation, elle rechignait toujours à tuer des êtres humains même si c'étaient des criminels et était incapable de planter ses crocs dans leur jugulaire tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie. C'était les seules fois où elle arrivait à me mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau et à chaque fois, je devais me résigner à étrangler la personne afin que Mademoiselle puisse enfin se rassasier, je vous dis pas le temps qu'on perdait à cause de son entêtement. Résultat, pour éviter de se disputer encore et toujours sur le même sujet, je faisais tout de suite ce qu'elle attendait de moi jusqu'au jour où nous fîmes la connaissance d'une famille de vampires atypique._ _C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'en croisais une et qu'aucun membre n'arborait d'iris rouge, couleur qui nous était pourtant propre, les leurs étaient ambrés. Sur le coup, je les avais pris pour des humains qui se baladaient dans notre forêt aux bruits de leurs voix et de leurs pas alors que l'on se baignait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur le lac et s'arrêtent en nous apercevant. Nous étions aussitôt sorties de l'eau, nous préparant mentalement à un affrontement avec ces étrangers, ils s'approchèrent lentement de nous tandis que l'on guettait leur moindre geste. Apparemment ils avaient l'air de venir en paix, ce qui nous détendit légèrement, puis en les détaillant un peu plus, nous nous rendîmes compte que certains nous reluquaient avec l'air d'apprécier la vue. Il est vrai que cette réaction était prévisible puisque nous étions en sous-vêtements pendant que nous nagions, il y avait un grand colosse, une jolie blonde et une petite brune qui laissaient leurs yeux vagabonder sur nos corps. En observant Talesse du coin de l'oeil, je compris qu'elle aussi était quelque peu déstabilisée par leur attitude et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de quitter notre posture de défense pour nous redresser et leur adresser un petit sourire._

**- Ça va, la vue est assez agréable pour vous ?** _Demandai-je, faisant détourner le regard des concernés et les autres avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction pour comprendre._

**- Désolée,** _répondit la petite brune aux allures de lutin. _**Mais pour ma défense, c'est la première fois que nous avons nos semblables qui nous accueillent dans cette tenue, **_enchaîna-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

_Elle marquait un point, c'est vrai qu'en temps normal, nous sommes plus habillées que cela pour rencontrer du monde mais ils ne nous avaient pas laissé le temps de remettre nos vêtements. De plus, on pensait que personne ne viendrait nous déranger ici, nous ne faisions quasiment aucun bruit qui aurait pu indiquer notre présence, il n'y avait que notre odeur qui aurait pu nous trahir mais nous avions cachés nos vêtements sous des buissons pour parer à cette éventualité. Donc nous n'avions aucune idée de comment ils avaient fait pour nous trouver ou alors cela voudrait dire qu'ils nous cherchaient mais nous ne les connaissions absolument pas, d'où mon trouble intérieur que je maîtrisais._

**- Alice... tu aurais pu nous prévenir que nous allions rencontrer des vampires sur notre route, **_déclara le blond qui avait l'air d'être le chef du groupe, _**nous aurions fait un détour, **_soupira-t-il._

**- J'ai oublié,** _répondit la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de s'excuser._

**- Tu es sûre ou tu l'as volontairement omis ?** _Répliqua-t-il en plissant le front._ **C'est pourtant la première chose que tu nous dis d'habitude lorsque nous nous déplaçons.**

**- J'avoue, c'était prémédité et d'après ce que j'ai appris dans ma vision, je ne voulais pas changer le futur sachant que notre rencontre allait être bénéfique pour elles comme pour nous.**

_Alors comme ça, mademoiselle avait des prémonitions et la dernière nous concernait d'après ses dires, mais je ne vois pas en quoi leur connaissance va être un plus dans notre vie... Certes ils sont légèrement différents de nous deux à cause de leurs yeux et j'aimerais bien savoir comment ils se débrouillent pour avoir cette couleur car je suis sûre qu'ils ne portent pas de lentilles. Je toussotai afin d'obtenir leur attention puis je nous présentai :_

**- Voici Talesse,** _elle hocha de la tête, _**et moi c'est Camille et vous êtes ?**

**- Carlisle qui est en quelque sorte notre père, Esmée qui est sa compagne, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et moi vous le savez déjà, **_répondit Alice en les désignant tour à tour._

**- Ok, on peut savoir pourquoi tu tenais tant à nous rencontrer ? **_Osai-je demander._

**- Eh bien... j'ai plus ou moins deux raisons, l'une est personnelle et l'autre, c'est de pouvoir résoudre le problème que Talesse a lorsqu'elle doit se nourrir et par la même mettre un terme au nombre de vos victimes, bien qu'elles méritent parfois la mort.**

**- Euh, comment peux-tu savoir que j'ai un petit souci lorsqu'il s'agit d'étancher ma soif ? **_Questionna mon amie._

**- Je l'ai découvert dans ma vision et comme le sujet avait l'air de t'embarrasser, je me suis dit que j'allais éviter qu'on en discute trop longtemps,** _répondit-elle en souriant._

**- Me...merci,**_ bafouilla Tal avant de se reprendre_, **et quelle est la solution à mon petit désagrément car je suis sûre que Camillou est très intéressée,**___je roulai des yeux à mon surnom,_ **ce qui la soulagerait d'un poids...**_ l'interrogea mon amie en me faisant un clin d'oeil._

**- Il suffit simplement de changer un peu la base de votre alimentation en buvant du sang animal à la place de celui des humains, **_j'arquai un sourcil. _**Non seulement ça épargne des vies humaines mais c'est cela qui nous permet de nous fondre dans la population en colorant nos iris de cette teinte ambrée, **_nous expliqua-t-elle,_ **et on dit de nous que nous sommes végétariens.**

**- J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, peut être parce que je croyais qu'il n'y avait que ce sang là qui nous convenait...**

_Je me sens très bête en apprenant cela et je pense à tout ce que l'on a raté jusqu'à présent, on aurait pu continuer à voir notre famille et nos amis lorsque le ciel était couvert, on aurait eu une vie un peu plus normale. Si j'avais su, j'aurais sûrement pu continuer mes études au lieu de les interrompre brusquement et de laisser tomber l'idée de les suivre par correspondance. Mon pc portable ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité dans cette forêt, n'y ayant aucun réseau pouvant m'être utile, je fus tirée de mes songes par la voix de mon amie._

**- Il faut combien de temps environ pour avoir la couleur que vous arborez ?**_ Questionna celle-ci._

**- Eh bien je ne sais pas exactement, je dirais au moins une semaine si ce n'est un peu plus. Il faut attendre que votre organisme aie remplacé la totalité du sang humain pour que vous ayez la même que nous. Et ne vous inquiétez pas,après quelques repas végétariens, vos yeux commenceront à perdre cet éclat que vous ne semblez guère apprécier, **_nous répondit le père de famille._

_Suite à notre petite discussion, ils décidèrent de rester en notre compagnie, le temps que nous nous adaptions à notre nouveau mode d'alimentation et de nous aider à suivre ce régime. C'est grâce à eux que nous sommes devenues végétariennes, ce qui régla le problème de Tal qui pouvait s'occuper elle-même de ses proies et pour moi celui que représentait un cadavre humain. Au fil des jours, les liens qui nous unissaient se sont resserrés puis je compris à quel point lorsque j'ai découvert que mon amie était tombée sous le charme d'Alice et je fus témoin de quelques baisers échangés. Je dois dire que j'avais toujours cru qu 'elle n'était pas de ce bord là mais apparemment je m'étais trompée avec l'arrivée du lutin dans notre vie. Les mois s'égrainaient et les filles filaient le parfait amour jusqu'au soir où ils nous apprirent qu'ils devaient partir ailleurs. Ils voulaient qu'on vienne avec eux mais nous n'étions pas encore prêtes à quitter nos familles pour vivre avec eux même si nous en avions très envie. Nos chemins se séparèrent, Alice était triste suite à notre décision et je tairais l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon amie qui eu du mal à se remettre de cette rupture. Je la comprenais, Alice était vraiment un magnifique vampire et je confesse que j'avais craqué sur elle au moment où je l'ai vu mais malheureusement ce n'était pas moi qui l'intéressait, me rendant jalouse de Talesse. J'ai galéré longtemps afin de lui redonner le sourire durant les jours qui suivirent leur départ, j'avais parfois été obligée de la forcer à s'alimenter puis la blessure de son cœur avait fini par cicatriser peu à peu._

*Flash Back off*

_J'étais tranquillement en train de me dorer la pilule au soleil lorsque je vis mon amie arriver à grande vitesse vers moi, elle affichait une mine indéchiffrable. Je savais qu'elle était allée faire un tour en ville pour faire du lèche vitrines et peut être quelques achats mais elle n'avait rien fait concernant cela et puis elle était de retour plus tôt que prévu. Donc quelque chose avait dû se passer pendant qu'elle se promenait, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle a couru pour venir me retrouver. _

**- Il y a un problème, **_lui demandai-je en l'observant._

**- Oui et je dois partir au plus vite, **_je fronçai les sourcils._

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Rosalie vient de m'appeler, Alice a besoin de mon aide pour éliminer un vampire qui aurait pris pour cible sa nouvelle conquête.**

**- Et tu comptes sérieusement y aller après tout ce temps passé sans avoir de ses nouvelles ?**

**- Bien sûr, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas... mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent et je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble sa petite amie. Donc j'irai, que tu le veuille ou non et si cela peut te rassurer, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle.**

**- Tête à claques va... **_soupirai-je,_ **mais tu viens d'éveiller ma curiosité, résultat, je vais t'accompagner et puis, mon don pourra toujours nous être utile pour régler leur problème le plus vite possible.**

**- Ok, on passe déjà par la maison, que je mette une tenue dans laquelle je suis plus à l'aise, plutôt que ces vêtements passe-partout que je me force à mettre quand je me fonds dans la population.**

**- Pas de soucis, je dois faire de même,**___j'allais quand même pas voyager en maillot de bain... me dis-je mentalement._

_C'est comme ça qu'un arrêt à notre demeure et quelques heures de course plus tard, nous débarquâmes dans la petite ville de Forks, il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous rendre chez les Cullen. Nous y fûmes rapidement grâce à mon don, je fus surprise de constater qu'il manquait presque la moitié des membres. Carlisle et Esmée vinrent nous accueillir, ils avaient l'air vraiment content de nous revoir mais ils n'avaient pas pu masquer leur étonnement, n'étant apparemment pas au courant de notre visite. _

**- Bonjour les filles, nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là...**

**- He bien, j'ai reçu un appel de Rosalie qui m'a dit qu'Alice avait besoin de moi pour attraper un vampire et Camille a voulu venir aussi quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle,** _expliqua Talesse._

**- Hum, elle a bien fait et votre présence à toutes les deux va être un sérieux avantage pour nous. Grâce à toi Camille, nous allons pouvoir le débusquer, quand à toi Talesse, tu pourras sûrement l'attraper, il nous a tous distancés dans sa fuite... **_nous expliqua Carlisle._

**- Il est capable de semer Alice ?** _Demandai-je, sachant que celle-ci courrait plus vite qu'Edward et moi et arrivait à peu près à suivre Talesse._

**- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, elle n'était pas là lors de la confrontation, elle devait se préoccuper de sauver l'humaine qui était avec elle... Ah et nous avions aussi des loup-garous avec nous mais ils ont fait chou blanc eux aussi donc tu dois être la seule qui pourrait suivre son rythme pour tenter de l'arrêter,** _s'adressa-t-il à Tal._

**- Vous êtes vraiment tombé sur du lourd avec ce vampire, **_ajoutai-je en souriant, amusée par la situation._

**- Effectivement,** _dit-il juste avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone._

**- Allô ?**

**- ...**

**- Ha, c'est Alice qui t'a demandé de nous appeler puisque Camille et Talesse sont arrivées.**

**- ...**

**-Entendu, je transmet le message à la concernée, à tout à l'heure Rosalie, **_puis il raccrocha et nous fit face à nouveau._

**- Talesse, Alice aimerait que tu remplaces Emmett et Rosalie qui servent de garde du corps à Violette. Elle lui a demandé de l'aide pour tromper notre traqueur, comme si cela ne suffisait pas de risquer déjà la vie d'une personne sans en rajouter une deuxième et contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à Violette, je n'approuve pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont eu besoin de l'impliquer dans cette histoire... je me demande parfois ce qui leur passe par la tête pour avoir ce genre d'idée.**

**- Allez savoir... on ne le saura jamais,** _lui fis-je remarquer. _**Ça te va si je t'accompagne pour aller voir cette fameuse humaine que tu es chargée de protéger maintenant ?** _Demandai-je à mon amie. _

**- Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas partir seule de toute façon, je ne sais même pas où débusquer la fleur en question,** _me répondit-elle._

**- Ok. He bien, à plus tard et bonjour à Edward et Jasper de notre part quand vous les verrez,** _ajoutai-je en faisant demi-tour._

**- D'accord, et faites attention en chemin.**

**- Promis Carlisle,** _déclara Tal avant de se placer à mon côté._

_Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui indiquer que nous pouvions nous mettre en route. Je passai devant pour lui montrer la direction à prendre, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire lorsque nous partions à la recherche de quelqu'un. J'étais impatiente de rencontrer cette Violette qui devait sûrement en savoir pas mal sur les vampires pour qu'elle soit mêlée à cette affaire et je voulais comprendre pourquoi Talesse devait la garder à la place de Rose et Emm..._


	11. Chapter 11

Bien entendu je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt... manque d'inspiration et petits soucis avec la boite mail pour récupérer la correction du chapitre :s et le chap suivant est bien entamé et j'espère mettre moins de temps pour le finir.

Artemis972 et FabPezBerry78 : merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir et de rien pour le partage ;)

Duchaillu : contente que l'histoire te plaise et merci à toi pour m'avoir inspiré le début de mon prochain chapitre =D

POV Violette

_Ma journée de travail s'achevait enfin, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience depuis que j'avais quitter les Cullen et Bella. Je me dépêchai de troquer ma tenue blanche contre mes vêtements, je glissai un au revoir à mes collègues avant de filer par la sortie, me retenant à grande peine de ne pas courir. J'avais hâte de voir si mon nouveau garde du corps m'attendait dehors, pas que je n'aime pas Rose et Emm mais je me sentirais un plus rassurée en m'éloignant de la blonde et je suis curieuse de goûter les lèvres de Talesse... Ya pas à dire, cette fille m'obsède, elle a hanté mes pensées toute la journée, rendant ma concentration quasi impossible pour réaliser ce que mes responsables attendaient de moi. Je poussai la porte, une fois le nez dehors, je jetai un oeil aux alentours et j'esquissai un sourire en apercevant un petit groupe composé de mes deux châperons et de deux jeunes filles. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur la seule brune du lot, je ne la voyais que de dos mais cela me tira un sifflement admiratif qui révéla ma présence aux vampires._

_Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur moi, ce qui me fit rougir comme une pivoine, j'étais prise sur le fait en train de reluquer une belle plante et j'avoue ne pas avoir été du tout discrète. Je les rejoignis lentement étant très mal à l'aise à présent et Emmett allait sûrement pas se priver du plaisir de me faire une remarque grivoise sur mon comportement devant deux inconnues, enfin une. Je mettrais ma mian à couper c'est celle que j'attendais qui me fait face et je fronce légèrement les sourcils en découvrant qu'elle était assez proche de la blonde. Je confesse qu'elle avait son charme elle aussi mais je lui préférai de loin son amie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je pose les yeux sur celle que je pense être Talesse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Kate Beckinsale dans Underworld... Je suis fan des films sur les vampires et loups-garous, cela date de bien avant que je ne connaisse leur existence, il faut dire que j'ai toujours été attirée par le surnaturel. Bref, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Alice m'ait annoncé qu'elle serait mon âme soeur maintenant que je la vois en chair et en os._

- **Violette, je te présente Camille et Talesse qui seront nos remplaçantes,** _me dit Rosalie avec un clin d'oeil._

_Non mais elle va pas commencer à jouer à son chéri parce que le clin d'oeil était pas discret et que yen a deux qui me regarde avec un air interrogateur. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je peux dire pour leur expliquer le geste de Rose sans me griller tout de suite à leurs yeux..._

**- Enchantée,** _répondis-je en leur tendant la main, feignant de n'avoir rien vu._

**- Contente de faire ta connaissance,** _répondirent-elles à l'unisson, serrant ma main chacune à leur tour._

**Bon les filles, Rosie et moi on vous laisse, on a des choses à rattraper et il se trouve aussi que je commence à avoir un petit creux. On se revoit tout à l'heure et en attendant, Violette, n'oublies pas d'être aussi sage qu'en notre compagnie avec tes nouveaux châperons, **_me glissa Emm à voix pas si basse qu'il aurait dû._

**- Em... t'as de la chance que je ne sois pas comme vous, sinon je t'aurais giflé en étant sûre de ne pas me faire mal, **_lui crachai-je au visage en grognant. Je me demande si Carlisle a prévu de lui greffer un cerveau à l'occasion car il en aurait franchement besoin d'un..._

**- Clac !**

**- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Talesse ?**

**- Pour t'apprendre la délicatesse ainsi que rendre service à la jolie demoiselle,** _je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir à ses mots. _**Maintenant je te conseille de filer avec ta moitié avant de nous sortir d'autres sornettes et que je ne sois obligée de réitérer mon geste, **_le menaça-t-elle._

**- Merci beaucoup,** _ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter tout en jubilant intérieurement._

**- De rien Violette, j'aime bien l'embêter et cela me manquait de ne plus le faire,** _je souris, contente que l'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes le concernant, tandis que celui-ci nous quittait._

**- De toute façon on a beau le frapper et lui faire la morale comme quoi il y a des sujets sur lesquels on ne doit pas plaisanter mais il ne retient absolument rien. Moi j'vous dit les filles, autant s'adresser à un mur que de perdre votre temps avec lui et j'en viens à me demander si parfois, il ne le fait pas exprès, **_enchaîna Camille._ **Sinon à part te protéger d'un vampire en attendant qu'on le tue, ainsi que t'accompagner à la réunion ce soir, c'est quoi le plan ? Parce que Carlisle ne nous a pas vraiment dit ce que nous devions faire à part le débusquer et l'attraper...**

**- Ah... Eh bien Bella, la nouvelle petite amie d'Alice se retrouve avec une sangsue collée aux basques et comme il se trouve que nous nous ressemblons énormément, il a été convenu que nous échangions nos habits. Cela permet de mélanger nos odeurs pour brouiller un peu les pistes et pour tromper sa vue, on est toutes les deux sous la protection d'un ou deux membres de la famille CullenC. Mais apparemment ce subterfuge ne fonctionnera pas très longtemps maintenant que vous êtes là si je comprends bien,** _leur expliquai-je._

**- C'est ça, Camille possède un don qui lui permet de mettre la main sur qui elle le désir, sans avoir besoin de beaucoup d'informations et moi je possède une rapidité sans égale jusqu'à présent. Personne n'a été capable de me distancer parmi mes pairs et j'avoue m'être bien amusée lors des défis que je leur lançais, aucun n'a refusé et ils ont tous perdu.**

**- Effectivement, le feu de joie aura lieu bien plus tôt que prévu et j'ai hâte d'y assister,**_ dis-je en me frottant les mains._

**- Un mortel n'a pas sa place lors d'un affrontement entre vampires, Alice ne t'en a pas parlé ? C'est pourtant évident que ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi... **_me rétorqua la blonde._

**-Ha mais je ne compte pas être sur place lors de la bataille mais après, je me tiens à ma vie, Alice m'a autorisé à être présente juste pour brûler les restes du vampires. De plus ,c'est pas comme si les Volturi étaient au courant que je connais leur existence, là j'aurais des raisons de m'en faire et j'ose espérer que vous ne me dénoncerez pas.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'apprécions guère ces italiens et on se dit avec Camille que moins ils en savent sur nous, mieux on se portera. Et le pire c'est que nous n'avons aucune idée du sort qu'ils te réserveraient si quelqu'un les informait sur tes connaissances à notre sujet, cela pourrait être soit la mort soit la transformation...**

**- Si j'avais le choix, j'opterais pour la deuxième option,** _les filles me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'étais folle._ **Bah quoi ? J'avais demandé plusieurs fois à Alice mais elle n'a jamais voulu me mordre réellement en grande partie à cause du pacte qui lie les Cullen aux Quileutes. Ils n'ont pas le droit de mordre un seul habitant, ce qui ne leur posait aucun problème jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec le lutin de la famille et que je lui exprime mon souhait de devenir l'une des vôtres. Maintenant qu'Alice m'a quitté, je ne pourrais jamais être comme vous à moins que je ne tombe amoureuse d'un autre vampire qui serait capable d'exaucer mon voeu, **_j'avais dit cela en regardant Talesse. _

**- C'est tout a fait possible, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille charmante et j'aime bien ton style,** _le feu me monta aux joues,_ **tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est mignonne quand elle rougit Camillou ?**

**- Oui, tu as raison,** _je devins rouge comme une pivoine, _**et cette teinte un epu plus soutenue lui va à merveille,** **ne pu s'empêcher de me taquiner la blondinette.**

**- Ses parents auraient dû l'appeler Rose ou Coquelicot plutôt que Violette, des noms qui seraient plus en harmonie avec son teint actuel,**___ajouta Talesse._

**- Rose ça passerait comme prénom mais Coquelicot, même pas en rêve ou alors peut être dans une autre langue... Quoi que je ne veux pas qu'on me nomme Rose, pas envie qu'on me confonde avec Rosalie même si c'est pas vraiment possible puisque j'ai meilleur caractère qu'elle ! C'est Violette et c'est pas négociable à moins que vous ne me trouviez un surnom qui me convienne, **_les prévins-je._

**- On t'en trouvera un plus tard,** _me promit Camille,_ **dès qu'on te connaîtra un peu mieux, tu l'auras.**

**- J'ai parlé trop vite... ça m'apprendra à avoir la langue bien pendue, quoi que cela dépend de la situation. Sinon, changement de sujet, même si je sais que je suis un super sujet de conversation, j'aimerais savoir si vous montez en voiture avec moi ou si vous préférez courir à ma suite.**

**- On monte avec toi, ça nous permettra de continuer à discuter et ce sans oreilles indiscrète dans les parages. Et tu comptes nous emmener où d'ailleurs, chez toi ?**

**- Effectivement Talesse, j'ai un petit creux à combler moi aussi avant la réunion et puis je pensais aller chercher Alice et Bella juste après. Par contre elle n'est pas du tout au courant de ce que vous êtes, les filles sont en couples depuis seulement quelques jours, alors que cela fait plus de deux ans que je la connais,** _dis-je en les invitant à prendre place dans mon véhicule._

**-Ce qui explique que tu en sache aussi long sur nous, mais tu n'as pas peur de jouer les appats connaissant les risques que tu cours ?** _Me demanda la brunette assise à côté de moi._

**-Bah tu sais, j'ai un grain de bravoure pour trois grains de folie, c'est peut être pour cela que je n'éprouve aucune peur à savoir qu'un vampire peut me prendre pour cible. Je me doute qu'il peut réserver à sa victimele même sort qui m'attendrait de la part des Volturi, sauf que lui prendrait un malin plaisir à la torturer pour se venger des Cullen. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, au début ils étaient deux à vouloir faire de Bella leur quatre heure, ils ont tué sa compagne de ce que m'a appris Rose hier soir. Soirée qui a été riche en rebondissement et qui fait que je suis plus aussi tranquille en présence de la blonde , certes je l'apprécie mieux qu'avant. Mais je dois dire que je flippe à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec elle, elle en pince pour moi et je ne suis pas du tout intéressée. De plus, il s'avère que depuis peu j'ai quelqu'un en tête,** _fis-je avec un grand sourire au lèvres._

**Ah bon ? Elle est aussi belle qu'Alice pour qu'elle t'ait tapé dans l'oeil, **_me questionne ma future compagne._

**- Hum, je dirais qu'elles ne sont pas comparables, elles ont chacune un charme qui leur est propre. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à la connaître car je ne connais presque rien d'elle, mais je pense que cela va vie changer, **_répondis-je en esquissant un sourire, alors que je les menais chez moi._

**- J'aurais le droit de la rencontrer, que je vois celle qui peut rivaliser avec la beauté d'un vampire ou tu ne veux pas, de peur que son odeur soit aussi alléchante que la tienne ?**

**- Talesse ! La gronda la blonde de la banquette arrièretandis que je déglutissais péniblement. Reprends toi, n'oublies pas que nous ne mangeons pas de ce pain là grâce aux Cullen. Certes, elle dégage un excellent fumet mais tu es autant capable que moi de te contrôler après les quelques annnées que nous avons déjà passées à nourrir du sang d'animaux.**

**- Excuse-moi Violette, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question,**_ enchaîna la brune d'un air penaud._

**- Tu es pardonnée, répondis-je en posant un court instant ma main sur sa cuisse. En fait, je le savais déjà que j'avais un parfum très attractif pour les vampires et j'ai cru pendant l'espace d'un moment que vous y étiez immunisées. Il faut croire que je suis irrésistible et Bella aussi d'après les têtes de Rosalie et Emmett lorsque nous étions toutes les deux côte à côte ce matin, limite ils nous auraient sauté au cou s'ils avaient pu. J'avoue que sur le coup j'ai flippé er je me suis dépêchée de les ramener sur terre en leur parlant car sinon, je pense qu'on aurait été cuites.**

**- Eh beh, si je m'attendais à ce qu'ils craquent aussi facilement alors qu'ils sont sevrés depuis bien plus longtemps que nous, je crois que je ne t'aurais pas réprimandée,** _déclara Camille en ébourrifant quelque peu les cheveux de son amie._

**- Hé ! Tu vas toute me décoiffer, **_protesta celle-ci._

**- Comme si c'était possible... tu sais très bien que nous sommes absolument parfaite en toutes circonstances et que cela fait de nous des vampires.**

**- Si cela se trouve Camille, elle ne protestait que pour la forme et histoire de t'embêter un peu,** _lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres avant que celle que j'aime ne réplique._

**- C'était tout à fait ça Vio, tu as bien deviné mes raisons. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impressionque tu me connais plus que tu ne devrais après même pas une heure en ma compagnie, **_elle me scrutait à présent et j'avais du mal à garder mes yeux sur la route alors que je voulais me noyer dans les siens._ **Alice t'as parlé de moi, hein ?**

**- Pas du tout, elle ne m'a rien dit concernant ta personnalité, tout ce que j'ai appris c'est que tu es une de ses ex comme moi, ta description physique, ton régime végétarien et rien d'autre. Je me suis juste dit que moi j'aurais agi ainsi tout simplement parce que je trouve que l'on se ressemble et que je me suis retrouvée dans tes paroles. Je préfère découvrir les personnes que je rencontre par moi-même, je n'aime pas me fier à ce que racontent les gens comme ça, je ne pars pas avec une opinion faussée. Donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le petit lutin a parfaitement tenu sa langue sur tes secrets, si secrets il y a. **

_Je la vis du coin de l'oeil pousser un soupire de soulagement, éveillant ma curiosité, à croire qu'elle est loin d'être blanche comme neige. Remarque avec son teint bien plus foncé que le mien, ce devrait être une évidence mais mes yeux avaient bien trop à faire pour se focaliser sur ce petit détail._

_Nous arrivons enfin chez moi, je me gare tranquillement et me dépêche de sortir pour ouvrir la portière mais en tant qu'humaine, je suis dix fois trop lente, pas le temps d'être à côté que Talesse a déjà quitté l'habitacle. Je me dirige donc vers ma porte d'entrée et dévérouille celle-ci avant de les inviter à pénétrer dans ma maison puis de les diriger vers ma cuisine. Les filles prirent place à table puis observèrent tous mes faits et gestes tandis que j'ouvrais placards et frigo, réfléchissant à quelque chose de rapide à préparer. Je décidai de me faire un sandwich qui fut avalé aussi vite que je l'avais confectionné sous les yeux de mes invitées qui souraient, amusée de me voir engloutir mon seulement j'avais la dalle mais en plus de cela nous étions pressées..._

**- J'vous abandonne quelques minutes, je file me changer. **

_Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et me dirige en courant vers ma chambre, une fois dedans, je ne prends même pas la peine de fermer la porte , me disant que les filles risquent de rester en bas. Je fouille dans le sac où j'ai rangé les habits de Bella et en sors une tenue assortie que je pose sur mon lit. J'ote mes vêtements puis commence à enfiler le pantalon quand j'entends comme des murmures dans le couloir, je relève la tête et tombe sur les deux vampires qui ne se gêne pas pas pour me reluquer. Je rougis furieusement, je monte rapidement le pantalon sur mes hanches afin que je puisse avancer vers la porte que je m'empresse de fermer d'un mouvement de la jambe. Mon geste fut suivi d'un grognement et de Camille qui reprocha à Talesse de ne pas être assez discrête et qu'elle venait de lui gâcher le spectacle que je représentais. La brune se confondit en excuses tandis que je mettais mont tee-shirt à la hâte, j'attrapai mon gilet puis ouvris la porte, les filles étaient toujours là mais elles parlaient tellement bas que je n'entendais rien. Je me raclai la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention et de leur montrer par la même occasion que j'étais prête avant de leur demander d'un ton taquin :_

**- La vue était belle avant que je ne claque la porte ?**

**- Euh...** _me répondirent-elles, fuyant mon regard._

**- A vos têtes, j'en déduis que oui,** _enchaîne-je en souriant, amusée par leur comportement._ **Et puis je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me suiviez, je pensais que vous resteriez sagement en bas...**

**- Camille voulait visiter, donc je l'ai suivi, elle a monté les escaliers alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Elle a refusé de descendre donc j'ai dû la rejoindre à l'étage et j'allais lui de me suivre mais comme elle ne me regardait pas, je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai tourné la tête dans la même direction qu'elle. J... j'ai été surprise et je me suis cognée contre la rambarde, elle regardait ses pieds pour ne pas me faire face, et ensuite tu t'es aperçue de notre présence puis fermé la porte. Je te jure que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te voir en sous-vêtement, c'était purement accidentel, pas comme pour certaine, **_Camille leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque._

**- Mouais, n'empêche que sur le coup, tu t'es bien rincée l'oeil toi aussi, t'avais limite la langue qui pendait,** _répliqua la blonde, ce qui me fit à nouveau rougir._

**- Heu, Violette ça va ? Ton coeur bat drôlement vite, tu vas pas nous faire une crise cardiaque hein ?** _S'inquiéta Tal, tout en s'approchant lentement de moi._

_Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse tandis que j'essayais vainement de calmer les battements erratiques à l'étage en dessous. Il faut dire que la soudaine proximité avec Talesse ne m'aidait absolument pas et j'avais de plus en plus chaud, j'aurais eu un seau d'eau fraîche, je me le serais versé dessus. La vampire que j'aimais posa doucement sa main sur ma joue, j'eus un frisson puis fermai les yeux pour profiter de la fraîcheur que propageait sa peau mais aussi du contact. Son geste eut pour effet d'apaiser les battements de mon coeur, ma respiration elle aussi était redevenue régulière, j'entendis un toussotement et ouvris les paupières._

**- Hé ben, on peut dire que tu lui fais de l'effet à cette petite humaine, **_je baissai les yeux, plus qu'embarrassée._

**- Que veux-tu, j'ai un charme à couper le souffle et puis c'est facile de lui faire de l'effet, on a la peau glacial contrairement à elle. Donc c'est pas étonnant qu'elle frissonne à mon contact, **_puis elle me chuchota,_ **tu as la peau très douce.**

_Mon coeur rata un battement et je suis sûre que cela ne passa pas inaperçu, mais elles s'abstinrent de faire le moindre commentaire, ce qui me soulagea. Je crois qu'autrement, j'aurais pu limite mourir sur place d'embarras, je me repris et relevai les yeux._

**- Hum... Et si je vous emmenais voir Alice et Bella maintenant que je suis prête ? **_Demandai-je afin de changer de sujet, je passe toujours du coq à l'âne quand le sujet me gêne._

**- Ouep, tant que vous vous tripotez pas à l'avant, **_répondit Camille._

**- Cela ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée sachant que je conduis, **_répliquai-je outrée alors que Talesse lui jetait un regard noir._

**- Ce qui sous-entend que si tu n'étais pas chauffeur, tu le ferais, **_enchaîna-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur._

**- Je... je euh... Oh et puis merde !** _Lâchai-je avant de prendre la fuite direction ma voiture pour ne plus avoir à m'expliquer._

_Je dévalai les escaliers en trombe, j'attrapai mes clés au passage, je laissai un jeu sur la porte d'entrée et d'aller prendre ma place dans mon hummer, la tête posée sur le volant. Décidément, j'en prenais plein la figure parce que j'étais pas fichue de faire des phrases sans double sens, résultat la blonde me le faisait remarquer. J'étais pas sortie de l'auberge je ne pouvais plus être spontannée et que je devais réfléchir avant de parler... J'entendis une porte se fermer, je relevai la tête pour voir les filles verrouiller celle-ci puis s'avancer vers moi. Elles reprirent chacune la placequ'elles avaient occupée à l'allée sans dire un seul mot, à croire qu'elles s'étaient disputées par ma faute. Je démarrai puis pris le chemin de chez Bella, la tension dans l'habitacle était palpable, un silence de mort y régnait, seulement troublé par la musique diffusée par la radio. C'était la première fois que je trouvais cela aussi pesant. Au bout d'un moment ne tenant plus, j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de briser la glace mais je fus devancée par la blonde._

**- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure Violette, je n'aurais pas dû te charrier autant, c'était plus fort que moi, **_je jetai un oeil dans le rétro pour l'observer._

**- Je te pardonne... j'ai réagi de façon excessive...**

**- Tu en avais le droit, j'avais abusé,** _cela tira un sourire à Talesse._

**- Peut être mais quelque part, tu n'as fait que dire la vérité... Sauf que Talesse n'étant pas ma petite amie, je ne me serais pas permise de faire un geste déplacé.**

**- Normal, mais je suis certaine que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu vu la tête qu'elle faisait tout à l'heure dans le couloir.**

**- C'est vrai ça,** _demandai-je en la regardant du coin de l'oeil._

**- Je... heu... oui, **_répondit-elle en se tortillant sur son siège, visiblement embarrassée. _

_Je sautai de joie intérieurement, apparemment le fait de m'être involontairement dévoilée à leur vue m'avait bien servi pour séduire celle que je voulais. Certes, j'étais plus avancée pour créer une relation avec elle mais je ne pourrais décidément pas lui demander de sortir avec moi au bout de quelques heures. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer avec mes sentiments, j'ose pas lui dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle en la voyant. Il faudrait que je pose la question à Alice comme ça au moins je serais fixée sur ce qui m'attend si je lâche le morceau. C'est pratique mine de rien d'avoir quelqu'un qui voit l'avenir enfin sauf quand cela la concerne et que tu veux lui faire une surprise. Je n'eus pas le temps de la questionner plus Talesse que nous arrivions déjà devant la maison de Bella où je me garai. _

POV Bella :

_Je m'étais réveillée dans les bras de mon ange après une bonne petite sieste bien mérité suite à notre séance de sport. Je réprimai un baillement alors que je m'étirais, fin prête à affronter la famille de ma belle au complet lors de la réunion qui avait lieu bientôt. J'embrassai tendrement Alice puis m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain pour étudier mon reflet, j'avais bien évidemment les cheveux en bataille ainsi que les marques de mon oreiller sur ma joue... Je me recoiffai et me passai un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans ma chambre auprés de ma douce._

**- Tu descends avec moi, je vais me faire un petit truc à grignoter avant que l'on parte.**

**- Je te suis,** _me répondit-elle._

_Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, je pris un morceau de pain, un peu de charcuterie et de fromage que je mangeai rapidement. Je venais à peine d'avaler ma dernière bouchée que la sonnette retentie, je n'attendais pourtant personne, je regardai Alice avec une pointe d'inquiétude._

**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu peux aller ouvrir sans crainte,** _me rassurat-elle avec un sourire._ **Je vais même t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte pour accueillir les trois personnes qui attendent derrière.**

_J'acquiessai puis j'allai regarder pas le judas afin d'être réellementsûre et j'ouvris un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Violette par celui-ci. Je fus surprise en découvrant qu'elle était accompagnée par deux filles à la place de Rosalie et Emmett, elle devait être contente de son entourage._

**- Bonjour les filles,**___leur dis-je en m'effaçant pour les laisser entrer._

**- Re ! **_Me répondit Violette._

**- Salut ! **_Firent les deux demoiselles derrière elle._

_Elles franchirent le seuil de ma maison et remarquèrent la présence d'Alice que j'avais cachée jusqu'alors derrière ma grande taille. Ma belle s'approcha, un petit sourire aux lèvres puis les salua en leur faisant la bise avant de décalrer :_

**- Je suis désolée, j'aurais préféré vous revoir en de meilleures circonstances que celles d'une chasse à l'homme.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Alice, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Bella serait la cible de ce genre d'ennui,** _tenta la blonde, sûrement pour déculpabiliser mon ange._

**Je ne veux pas dire, mais je pense que j'aurais pu tout à fait me retrouver dans cette situation il y a quelques mois... Mais la faute à pas de chance, ya fallu que ça tombe sur toi,** _fit la fleur en me regardant, _**et sincèrement, j'aurais aimé tout comme Alice que tu ne vives pas ça.**

**Ne vous en faites pas, grâce à Camille et moi, le problème sera sûrement résolu d'ici demain soir. Nous sommes nombreux maintenant à posséder un don particulier à la réunion de ce soir, donc cela m'étonnerais fort qu'il nous échappe vu les moyens que l'on a mis en oeuvre pour le neutraliser. Tu pourras bientôt dormir sur tes deux oreilles,** **c'est promis,** _ajouta la brune._

**- En tout cas, merci les filles d'être venues à notre secours si rapidement,** _les remercia mon petit lutin._

**- Les amis sont faits pour s'entraider tu sais bien,** _répondit Camille avec un sourire._

**- Et puis en tant que végértariens, faut se serrer les coudes, **_on est tellement peu nombreux à l'être... ajouta son amie._

**- C'est vrai cela Talesse, cela règlerait bien des problèmes et on aurait pas à faire le ménage derrière eux,** _enchaîna Vio. _**Mais malheureusement c'est dans votre nature d'être carnivore et je pense que peu d'entre vous ont testé ce régime et qui sont arrivés à le suivre.**

**- Pas faux et lorsque l'on chasse le naturel, il a une fâcheuse tendance à revenir au galop... Donc si on pouvait partir maintenant chez les Cullen et changer de sujet je serais contente parce que je commence à avoir faim à discuter de nourriture,** _nous appris la blondinette en grimaçant._

**- Ha bah si tu as faim, je dois avoir quelques gâteaux dans les placards de la cuisine, **_dis-je en me dirigeant vers celle-ci._

**- Non merci Bella, je peux attendre encore un peu, le temps d'aller chez Alice et de participer à la réunion,** _me répondit-elle avec un air contrit._

**Ok, j'attrapai mes clés de maison, partez devant, j'vous rejoins tout de suite après avoir fermé,** _leur dis-je en les poussant dehors comme elles étaient pressées de partir._

_Je sortis puis fermai derrière moi et rejoignis rapidement les filles au pas de course pour ensuite m'installer à l'arrière de la grosse voiture de Violette. Elle conduisait vite mais plus prudemment qu'Alice, la différence était flagrante, remarque, j'ai plus la ême conduite que la fleur que celle de ma douce. Il faut dire qu'elle dégage pas mal d'assurance, tout comme ses deux amies qui s'occupaient de protéger Viovio ainsi que sur les membres de sa famille que j'ai déjà rencontrées. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient tous taillés dans le même moule quand je les regardais, ils avaient tous la peau blanche et glacée, les yeux ambrés, une beauté surnaturelle et cette sensation d'être invinsible. Comment Camille et Talesse pouvaient avoir autant de similitudes avec les Cullen, si elle ne faisaient pas parties de leur famille ? Peut être que ce sont des cousines éloignées ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui me trottent dans la tête maintenant que j'ai fait leur connaissance._

**- Bella arrête de réflêchir autant, tu enfumes l'habitacle et puis nous arrivons très bientôt à destination, **_me taquina la conductrice en me regardant dans le rétro._

**- Quelque chose te tracasse ma puce ?**

**- Juste des interrogations auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse, mais je finirais bien par les trouver en temps et en heure.**

**- Je n'en doute pas, mets les de côté pour le moment car voici ma maison, **_me dit Alice tout en me la pointant du doigt._

_Je tournailes yeux dans la direction indiquée, j'en restai bouche bée,la maison était magnifique vu de l'extérieur. Elle était constituée de plusieurs étages, largement assez grande pour accueillir cinq adolescents qui avaient chacun leur caractère, ça devait être quelque chose les repas en famille mais surtout très bruyant. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi afin de voir un peu où nous étions, mais nous étions totalement entourées par des arbres au milieu desquels serpentait un chemin de terre. J'étais finalement incapable de me repérer mais le charme de l'endroit compensait ce sentiment d'égarement qui m'avait envahi. Je suis certaine que peu de personnes connaissent ce lieu, il est si bien dissimulé par la végétation qui l'entoure et je pense que la route doit passer elle aussi inaperçue. Je reposai de nouveau les yeux sur la bâtisse, le premier étage devait être très lumineux lorsqu'il faisait beau, au vu des baies vitrées présente sur la façade. Alice nous invita toute à entrer, toute la famille au grand complet nous attendait à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une personne au teint mat, cheveux bruns, elle n'était vêtue que d'un short et de basket._

**- Bonsoir les filles, nous accueillit un homme blond, **_qui n'était autre que le Dr Carlisle, le médecin qui me soignait toujours._

**Bonsoir, **_répondîmes-nous d'une seule voix._

**- Heu, pardonnez moi mais vous avez un chien dans la maison pour que cela sente comme ça,** _demanda Talesse._

**- Je pourrais en dire autant de votre odeur... Mais je ne suis pas une sangsue comme vous,** _grogna le jeune homme extérieur à la famille Cullen._

**- Jacob... un peu de respect voyons, la question de Talesse était innocente, c'est sûrement la première fois pour elle et Camille de faire la connaissance d'une personne particulière comme toi. De plus, j'aimerais que tu cesse de nous rabaisser au rang de sangsue et que tu évites d'utiliser des synonymes devant Bella, tu risque de l'effrayer...**

**- Ha... parce qu'elle ne sait absolument ce que vous êtes et ce qui lui court après,** _enchaîna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse._

**- Tss... Tu sais très bien que notre existence tout comme la vôtre doivent rester secrète pauvre clébard, alors ferme ton clapet si c'est pour lui dire clairement ce que nous sommes, **_siffla Rosalie._

**- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait,** _lâcha Carlisle dans un soupire._

_Je n'entendis pas la suite, deux mains s'étaient plaquées sur mes oreilles et m'obligeaient à reculer, nous faisant sortir à l'extérieur, loin de la dispute. Je retrouvai alors l'ouïe puis me retournai afin de savoir qui avait osé m'éloigner de mon ange, ange qui n'avait même pas remarqué mon enlèvement. Je fus déroutée de découvrir Violette, l'ai penaude, se gratter l'arrière de la nuque, j'arquai un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre l'idée qui l'avait animé. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et la pressai doucement afin qu'elle se ressaisisse avant de lui demander :_

**- Euh, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as agi ainsi ?**

**- Ben... euh... je me suis dit que voir ta belle famille se quereller ne te donnerait pas vraiment une bonne impression...**

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de scène même si pour le coup, je ne comprends pas ce que les termes sangsue et clébard viennent faire là... Il y a aussi la remarque de Talesse qui m'a surprise, je n'ai pourtant pas le nez bouché et je n'ai senti aucune odeur de chien... Et puis pourquoi ce Jacob s'est tout de suite senti visé, tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?** _L'interrogeai-je alors qu'elle s'adossait à sa voiture._

**- Eh bien pour être franche, je comprends effectivement la situation. Jacob doit faire parti des Quileutes qui vivent à la Push et ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup les Cullen, d'où les insultes échangées par lui et Rosalie. Après, t'expliquer leur signification, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais à Alice,** _me répondit-elle avec un air désolée. _**Ils n'auraient pas dû l'inviter à cette réunion... ça se chamaille et résultat, tu vas sûrement très vite trouver le secret de ta chérie ainsi que de toute la famille...**

**- Attends, il aurait utilisé ce mot parce qu'ils boivent du sang ? Mais c'est impossible, il n'y a que les vampires qui font cela et tu sais tout comme moi que ces être n'existent pas. **_Elle accueillit ma déclaration avec un haussement d'épaules, ne cherchant pas à m'appuyer ou me contredire là-dessus. _**Tu ne peux pas rester de marbre, Alice et sa famille sont comme toi et moi, s'ils étaient vraiment des vampires, ils ne pourraient pas sortir en plein jour sans finir en cendres ! **_Lui criai-je._

**- Pas la peined'utiliser ce ton avec moi, ce que l'on peut lire sur internet ou dans les livres ne reflète pas forcément la réalité. Personnellement, je ne peux te dire que je n'ai jamais vu Alice manger quoi que ce soit, tout comme toi je pense. De plus, comment veux-tu expliquer la pâleur de leur peau, la température si basse de leur corps ainsi que leur beauté surnaturelle.**

**- Si, si, contrairement à toi je l'ai vu manger, bon c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu forcée et du coup elle a pris quelques bouchées de ce que je lui avais servi.**

**- Tss... que ne ferait-elle pas par amour. Je suis sûre qu'en temps normal, elle pourrait faire une scène afin que l'on ne l'oblige pas à manger de la nourriture humaine. J'espère pour toi que cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur sa santé, remarque ils sont solide comme un rocles vampires.**

**- Ha... pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas alors et désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû, tu connais bien mieux Alice que moi, je n'avais pas à mettre ta parole en doute. C'est vrai que même si c'est complètement fou et farfelu mais en réfléchissant, ça explique tout ce que tu viens d'énumérer. Par contre, comme les Cullen sont tous des vampires, ils tuent des gens pour se nourrir ?**

**- Non, ils sont végértariens comme ils aiment le dire. Ils chassent les animaux qui se trouvent dans la forêt pour s'alimenter, c'est pour cela que leurs yeux sont ambrés et non rouges. Après, toi comme moi, nous avons un sang qui porte une délicieuse odeur donc parfois ils peuvent avoir un peu de mal à nous résister... Il faut donc que l'on évite de se blesser en leur présence pour ne pas que la situation dégénère, pour le moment, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis mais bon, vaut mieux être prudente.**

**- Ok... ça risque d'être un peu compliqué à cause de ma maladresse. On va croiser les doigts pour que tout ce passe bien. Hum, du coup, si je comprends bien, j'ai un vampire non végértarien à mes trousses ?**

**- C'est ça et demain ils lui feront la peau avant de le réduire en cendres. Donc maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu n'es pas trop effrayée par ces révélations ?**

**- Honnêtement, oui, mais essentiellement par ce qui me court après, j'ai confiance en Alice et je suis sûre qu'elle me protégera toujours.**

**- J'en suis moi aussi certaine, elle veillera sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes une vieille femme pleine de rides tandis qu'elle sera tel qu'elle est actuellement,** _me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

**- Ha ça non ! Il est hors de question qu'elle garde sa jeunesse alors que la mienne va dépérir au fil du temps,** _grognai-je._ **Elle oserait vraiment me laisser humaine plutôt que que de me transformer en vampire pour que l'on vive l'éternité ensemble,**___lui demandai-je avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix._

**- Bah je sais qu'elle a à chaque fois refusé lorsque je lui demandais mais après tout, tu es son âme soeur et pas moi, elle fera peut être un effort pour toi. Je l'espère de tout coeur comme j'espère vivre l'éternité aux côtés de Talesse qui a déjà plus ou moins céder à mon charme.**

**- Hé bé c'est du rapide ! **_La taquinai-je._ **Comment tu as fait ton compte ?**

**- Tu sais en fait, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, je les avais juste laissées seules pendant que j'étais partie dans ma chambre enfiler tes habits, j'hochai la tête. J'ai laissé la porte ouverte, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elles montent à l'étage, du coup elles se sont bien rincées l'oeil lorsque j'étais en sous-vêtements et je peux même dire que Talesse a émis un sifflement admiration pour la vue. C'est ce que j'ai compris comme Camille la grondait encore quand je suis sortie de ma chambre, après avoir fermé la porte lorsque je les ai découvertes en train de me reluquer. Enfin bref, regardes, on vient nous chercher, **_acheva-t-elle en me faisant un signe du menton._

_Je tournai la tête pour découvrir que c'étaient celles pour qui nos coeurs battaient qui avaient fait le déplacement._

**- Désolée pour la querelle les filles... **_s'excusa ma belle._

**- En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible Jacob... et puis Rose qui en rajoute une couche à chaque fois, vous avez bien fait de vous éclisper,** _continua Talesse._

**- Il faut dire qu'il ne nous supporte pas malré le pacte donc forcément ça dérape presque toujours lorsque l'on doit coopérer ensemble... Sinon, vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyées toutes seules dans votre coin, **_nous demanda mon petit vampire._

**- Du tout, nous avons discuté sagement, contrairement à certains, j'ai éclairci quelques zones d'ombres pour Bella, **_lui répondit Violette avec un sourire innocent._

**- Des zones d'ombres ? **_Répéta ma douce en fronçant les sourcils._

**- Oui, à votre sujet et aussi celui qui me traque, homme qui est très loin d'être végértarien comme vous,** _les taquinai-je._

_Les deux vampires se regardèrent l'air perdu, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir. J'allais leur expliquer plus clairement mais ma voisine me coupa la parole._

**- He bien grâce à Jacob, Bella a fait le lien entre les sangsues et vous, découvrant votre vraie nature, elle a essayé de fuir mais je l'en ai empêchée,**___leur dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil alors que les filles étaient abasourdies. Devant leur mine déconfite, surtout celle d'Alice, nous n'avons pas pu réprimer notre fou rire._

**- Faut pas faire cette tête là, elle plaisante. Je n'ai pas peur de vous malgré le fait que vous soyez des vampires, je suis juste un peu effrayée par celui qui me pourchasse. Lui se nourrit de sang humain et non d'animaux et je serais rassurée pour ma vie dès que vous l'aurez exterminé. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon âme soeur, je ne vais pas la quitter, quelque soit sa véritable nature, **_terminai-je._

**- Ouf, tu me rassure, **_me dit-elle en prenant ma main et m'attirant à elle pour m'embrasser avant de reporter son attention sur violette._ **Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, **_la menaça-t-elle._

**- Je me doute bien que je vais souffrir un jour ou l'autre pour mes vilaines taquineries, mais je préférerais que tu délègues cette tâche à Talesse, **_lui répondit-elle._

**- Euh... je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens... C'est vraiment pas mon truc, **_intervint la concernée._

**- Hum, ça devient glissant à s'aventurer sur ce terrain Vio et entraîner des dérapages de notre part, même si je sais que tu n'espère que ça. De plus, tu sais très bien que l'on briserait le pacte avec les Quileutes en succombant à la tentation et je n'ai pas envie d'être tuée par des loups-garous...** _lui rappela ma belle._

**- Mouais... Ya un philosophe qui dit que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Après en ce qui concerne le pacte, il n'est valable que sur leur territoire, donc il suffirait de s'éloigner pour être tranquille, non ?** _Enchaîna la fleur._

**Je pense que oui, mais ta transformation ou celle de Bella ne sont pas le sujet qui nous préoccupe pour le moment. Et pour couper court aux bavardages, je vous invite à revenir à l'intérieur puisque tout le monde s'est calmé,** _acheva Alice._

_Violette ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sorti, Talesse l'avait saisie par la taille et l'avait rapprochée d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque choses à l'oreille. Mon sosie acquiessa en rougissant à ses paroles puis elle commencèrent à marcher vers la maison._

**Elle lui a dit quoi pour l'empêcher de parler, **_demandai-je à voix basse à l'élue de mon coeur._

**Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est privé en quelque sorte,** _me répondit-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

**Ha d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'est tue si vite. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses,** _dis-je en franchissant la porte de la maison._

_Alice me conduisit dans le salon où tous les meubles avaient bougés afin de pouvoir créer un cercle et que tout le monde puisse se voir. Vio et Talesse étaient assisent côte à côte sur l'un des canapés, en fait, tout le monde était regroupé par couple, sauf pour Camille et Jacob, au vu de leur comportement, il n'y aurait jamais d'étincelles entres les deux. Je voyais à quel point les vampires et les loups-garous ne se supportaient pas et j'étais sûre que leur attitude n'allait pas changer d'ici de nombreuses années. Nous prîmes place à notre tour et la réunion commença immédiatement._

**- Vous savez tous ce qui nous réuni ce soir, il y a un membre e notre espèce qui traque Bella. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons eu de la chance, ilne l'a pas encore trouvée et nous allons faire en sorte que cela continue. C'est pour cela que demain nous allons inverser les rôles, le chasseur deviendra la proie et je suis sûr que Camille se fera une joie de le débusquer avec nous,** _commença à expliquer Carlisle._

**- Bien évidemment, ça va être un jeu d'enfant grâce à mon don, par contre, toute la suite du plan repose essentiellement sur les plus rapides d'entre nous, en particulier sur Talesse, **_celle-ci opina._

**- Exactement, j'espère que les tiens arriveront à tenir son allure Jacob, nous nous sommes facilement distancés au bout de quelques minutes,** _reprit le médecin._

**- Elle court si vite que ça,** _demanda le loup, un air septique sur le visage._

**- Il faut croire que oui, personne ne m'a encore battu à la course, et c'est pas faute de m'être mesurée à tous les vampires que je croisais, Camille peut le confirmer, elle était présente à chaque fois,**___la blonde acquiessa._ **Pas la peine de me faire une quelconque réflexion sur le terme que j'ai employé, Bella sait à présent ce que nous sommes grâce à Jacob et cela ne la gêne pas. Donc pour finir, ce sera une première pour moi de courir avec des gens comme toi et je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre de la part des tiens.**

**Hé bien, nous aurons la réponse demain et s'il s'avérait que nous n'arrivions pas à rester à ta hauteur, ne nous attends pas.** _J'écarquillai les yeux ne m'attendant pas à ce genre de phrase et je n'était pas la seule surprise._** Notre priorité et de l'empêcher de nuir le plus possible, il faut donc que nous agissions dans ce sens, **_dit-elle en croisant négligemment les bras sur son torse._

**Donc vous n'aurez aucun garde du corps demain les filles, ce n'est pas négociable, nous avons besoin de tout le monde sur le coup. J'en suis désolé mais nous devons régler le problème le plus tôt possible en espérant que le vampire ne vous trouve pas avant que nous lancions l'opération, **_déclara Carlisle._ **Nous le mettrons en place demain matin afin que vous soyez en sécurité cette nuit, sous la protection de vos châperons.**

_Sa dernière phrase nous redonna le sourire à Violette et moi, certes, je pense qu'elle aussi n'appréciait pas le fait de se retrouver toute seule sans sa vampirette demain. Chacun savait maintenant ce qu'il avvait à faire, le maître de la demeure nous invita à rentrer chez nous puisque la réunion était terminée. Nous suivîmes donc toutes Violette qui nous déposa chez moi avec Alice avant de repartir aussitôt chez elle, toujours en compagnie de Camille et Talesse. Nous rentrâmes chez mon père afin d'être à l'abri des regards et pouvoir faire ainsi subir tout ce que je voulais à ma vapire de petite amie._

_Une fois la porte fermée, je capturai ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser auquel ma belle répondit avec ardeur. Nous arrivâmes à ma chambre avec quelques difficultés mais toujours collée l'une à l'autre, puis ma douce nous fit tomber sur mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler une fois entièrement seule avec elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher, j'étais vraiment accroe à cette femme éblouïssante. J'en profitai alors pour glisser mes mains sous son haut, j'adorai sentir sous mes doigts son ventre plat et ses abdos en béton, malgré la fraîcheur de sa peau. Nos caresses se firent plus pressantes, nos vêtements disparurent très rapidement tellement nous voulions profiter de cette dernière soirée avant que la traque ne débute. Nous étions pourtant certaine que rien ne nous arriverait demain mais j'avais quand même une once de doute et c'est pour cela que je pris mon temps. De plus, je la détaillais d'un oeil nouveau sachant à présent qu'elle était un vampire, je la redécouvrai sous mes doigts, dessinant ses contours avec fascinations._

_Je la dévorai du regard, sa poitrine montant et descendant, au rythme de sa respiration qui était erratique. Erratique par le plaisir qui montait en nous petit à petit. J'aimais ce bout de femme plus que tout au monde. Elle était magnifique, c'était mon vampire. Je l'observais tendrement faisant passer mes doigts sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, me mémorant ainsi chaque tache de naissance ou grain de beauté, bientôt mes doigts furent remplacé par mes lèvres enregistrant chaque son différent qu'émettait ma douce à mon contact. La tension était à son comble, mais je tenais absolument à prendre mon temps afin de graver ce moment dans ma mémoire._

**- J... je v.. vais pas…tenir longtemps mon… ange, **_se plaignit la belle vampire._

**- J'y viens mon cœur.**

_Je remontais son corps pour prendre son sein droit en bouche, le titillant avec ma langue puis le mordillant avec douceur. Et là, le cri qui sortit de la bouche d'Alice me semblait le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu. Je continuais ma douce torture, lorsque je me décidais à attaquer l'autre mamelon tandis que je massais avec tendresse celui que je venais de délaisser. Lorsque je sentis ma douce prête à m'accueillir, je descendis afin d'avoir mon visage à quelques centimètres de son sexe luisant de désir pour moi. Sa main vînt automatiquement dans mes cheveux, les caressant._

_Je soufflais sur son antre trempée, Alice gémit de frustration, ne faisant qu'augmenter ma propre excitation. Je la regardais un instant, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'instant, savourant chaque sensation. Je passais enfin ma langue sur toute sa longueur, me délectant de son délicieux nectar. J'aspirais fortement son clitoris, la faisant crier de plus en plus fort._

**- Plus… Bella.**

_Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je la pénètre de deux doigts, la faisant crier de surprise et de libération. Une fois qu'elle était enfin habituée à mon intrusion, je commençais mes lents va et vient. J'en profitais pour remonter l'embrasser avec ferveur. Elle gémit à son propre goût sur ma langue. J'accélérais mes mouvements en profitants pour insérer un troisième doigt._

**- Je suis proche bé.**

_A ces mots j'installais mon pouce sur son clitoris, et lui murmurant les mots d'amours les plus doux à son oreille. Sa respiration était à son paroxysme, et son corps commençait à trembler sous mes actes. Elle était très proche. Je forçais donc sur mon poignet douloureux. Et lorsque son cri de délivrance sortit, je crus que toute la ville avait dû entendre son orgasme. Je ralentis tout doucement le mouvement de mes doigts, jusqu'à stopper tout mouvement et me retirai délicatement de ma douce. J'essuyai mes doigts sur les draps et regardai ma douce amoureusement._

**- Je t'aime.** _Dit la belle vampire_

**- Je t'aime aussi mon ange,**_ répondis-je en l'embrassant._

_Alice commença à m'embrasser rallumant rapidement le feu au creux de mes reins, elle inversa nos position et commença à me dispenser la douce torture que je lui avais infligée auparavant. J'aimais autant qu 'elle s'occupe de moi et vise-versa, je frémissais d'anticipation sous ses caresses, attendant avec impatience le moment de ma délivrance. J'avais fermé les yeux afin de savourer chaque sensation. Soudainement, ma belle stoppa ses gestes, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'arrêtait en pleine action et je me décidai à ouvrir les paupières afin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était toujours au-dessus de moi mais son regard ne m'était plus destiné, je me redressai sur mes coudes pour l'observer un peu mieux. Ses pupilles avec virées au blanc, j'agitai ma mains devant ses yeux espérant la faire réagir mais rien, à croire qu'elle se trouvait à des kilomètres de moi._

_Ses iris reprirent peu à peu leur couleur naturelle, elle baissa les yeux puis me fit un sourire triste dont je ne compris pas la raison. Je grognai en la voyant se reculer, je croyais qu'on allait reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée mais apparemment elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui m'intriga, quelque chose n'allait pas pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi, elle se racla la gorge, coupant court à mes interrogations._

**- Je suis déolée ma puce, mais il y a un changement de programme pour ce soir... nous devons nous rhabiller en vitesse car nous allons avoir de la visite. Notre vampire a réussi à trouver ta piste et il file vers nous en ce moment, j'ai tout juste la temps d'appeler Violette pour qu'elle rapplique avec les filles. J'aurais sincèrement aimé ne pas avoir cette vision... je te promet que je vais lui faire payer cet interlude ma belle.**

_Elle remit ses vêtements en un clin d'oeil puis se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de notre amie, je poussai un soupire d'exaspération, je comptais sur mon lutin pour se venger. Je m'habillai à mon tour sous le regard de braise que me lançait Alice tandis qu'elle tappait du pied attendant que la fleur décroche, ce qui mit visiblement tu temps._

**-Violette ? C'est Alice...** _lui dit-elle en soupirant._

**- ...**

**- Effectivement, mais malheureusement je viens d'avoir une vision et notre ami vampire est en route pour nous retrouver.**

**- ...**

**- Dis à Camille et Talesse de me rejoindre immédiatement, toi tu resteras avec Bella au cas où, je compte sur toi.**

**- ...**

**- Et ne fais pas de folies sur la route, tu n'es pas immortelle comme nous et je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute.**

**- ...**

_Mon petit lutin raccrocha et me fit face._

**- Les filles vont arriver dans quelques minutes, on va les attendre dehors en espérant que notre visiteur ne montre pas le bout de ses canines avant que notre petite fleur ne nous ait rejoint. Je serai plus tranquille de vous savoir toutes les deux ensemble afin de veiller l'une sur l'autre et j'aimerais que tu l'écoutes en cas de pépins. Je sais qu'elle peut être une tête brûlée parfois mais quand il s'agit de protéger quelqu'un, elle fera tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et prendra les meilleures décisions.**

_Que ? Quoi ? Comment peut-elle me dire ça, je suis sûre d'être incapable de lui obéir sachant pertinemment que ma douce est en dangée et qui plus est loin de moi. Elle aura beau essayer de me faire changer d'avis, je sais d'avance que ce sera peine perdue et que je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête... Néanmoins, je me contente d'acquiescer pour lui faire plaisir puis je la suivis à l'étage inférieur avant de sortir._


	12. Chapter 12

** Artemis972 : Oui je le confesse, j'adore torturer mes personnages, surtout celui qui me représente ^^ Je te laisse découvrir la suite pour voir ce qui arrivera à Alice et Bella par contre pour nos deux humaines, le psychopathe risque de ne pas être un souci comme on s'y attendrait,**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Et bien sûr n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review si vous avez des suggestions, je suis un peu à court d'idée donc n'hésitez pas ! Je ne mors absolument pas ;)**

POV Violette

_Une sonnerie s'éleva dans le silence de ma chambre, je grommelai, j'étais bien sous mes draps, dans les bras de Talesse en plus... J'avais dû ruser pour qu'elle accepte de s'allonger à mes côtés, j'avais prétexté des cauchemars, chose qui n'était pas totalement fausse suite à la visite de Rosalie... Je lui avais affirmé que si elle me tenait contre elle, cela les éloignerait et que je pourrais ainsi faire des rêves paisibles. La musique ne voulait pas s'arrêter, je relevai la tête, pris mon oreiller et l'écrasai sur mon visage, espérant atténuer le bruit. Une fois cela fait, j'eu un déclic, en fait, c'était mon téléphone qui sonnait, je me redressai brusquement et cherchai des yeux l'objet de mon réveil brutal. Ma belle vampire avait allumé ma lampe de chevet et me tendait mon portable avec un petit sourire désolé, je le saisi et décrochai, mettant fin ainsi au calvaire de mes oreilles._

**- Hallo ?** _Dis-je sans regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur._

**- ...**

**- Ha Alice, j'm'attendais pas à avoir un appel de ta part, j'pensais que tu aurais autre chose à faire.**

**- ...**

**- Merde alors ! **_Ne pus-je m'empêcher de ponctuer son annonce._

**- ...**

**- Pas de soucis, je te les envoies sur le champ, quand à moi, je saute dans mes habits et je vous retrouve aussitôt, **_répondis-je._

**- ...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention au volant, promis,** _fis-je en raccrochant._ **Bon changement de programme pour ce soir... Comme tu le sais, c'était Alice et malheureusement le vampire que l'on cherche se dirige vers la maison de Bella. Il faut que tu rejoigne Camille et que vous partiez illico, j'vous retrouve le plus vite possible là-bas.**

**- Ok, nous y allons de ce pas. A très vite alors.**

_Je luis souris et elle disparu retrouver la blonde, je me retrouvai tout seule chez moi, j'enfilai mes vêtements en quatrième vitesse, fermai la porte de ma maison. Je montai dans mon Hummer et filai à vive allure chez Bella, c'était la première fois que je ne respectais absolument pas les limite de vitesse, laissant dans certains virages de belles traces gomme. En une dizaine de minutes, j'avais rallié ma destination, je sortis à la hâte de l'habitacle et rejoignis la troupe de vampires qui s'était formée devant la porte du chef Swan, la lumière de la lune me permettait de voir comme en plein jour,_

**- J'arrive à temps à ce que je vois,**___déclarai-je._

**- Oui et il ne devrait pas tarder à déboucher des arbres à cette endroit, **_me répondit Alice tout en me pointant l'endroit en question du doigt._

**- Ok, je me mets derrière, j'voudrais pas vous gêner en restant en première ligne, **_sur ces mots j'allai me placer à côté de mon sosie._

_Je venais à peine de me positionner qu'un bruissement retentit dans l'air, nous avons toutes eu le réflexe de regarder dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vampire fit son apparition et ce n'était pas un membre des Cullen, brrrr, j'eu un frisson lorsque j'aperçu ses yeux. Ils avaient une couleur rouge vermillon à vous glacer le sang, je n'osai plus bouger, me contentant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant moi._

**- Chouette, un joli buffet,** _fit l'homme en se passant la langue sur les lèvres._

**- Je ne crois pas, aucune de nous ne sera au repas,**_ répliqua Camille._

_Il nous regarda plus attentivement, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur chacune d'entre nous, Talesse fut la dernière et en la voyant, il fronça les sourcils. _

**- Que... que, **_balbutia-t-il. _**Tu devrais être morte ! Je t'ai quitté, tu étais en train d'agoniser, gisant sur le bitume dans une ruelle sombre et mal odorante. J'avais bu la quasi totalité de ton sang ! Tu n'aurais pas dû en réchapper et être transformer en vampire,** _cria-t-il._

**- C'était donc toi l'enflure qui est à l'origine de ma condition actuelle, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses,** _déclara ma Talesse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et de poursuivre. _**Je t'ai toujours laisser tranquille jusqu'à présent et pourtant, depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de Camille, j'aurais pu me venger bien plus tôt. Elle m'a prié à de nombreuses reprises de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin pour te retrouver mais je remettais toujours au lendemain. Par contre, maintenant que tu te tiens devant moi et que tu menaces mes amies, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser en vie. Et je compte bien sûr, sur leur aide pour te faire la peau !**

**- Petite prétentieuse, pour cela il faudrait déjà que vous arriviez à m'attraper et ce n'est pas gagné. Ceux qui ont essayé il y a quelques jours n'ont réussit à saisir que l'air se trouvant derrière moi,** _enchaîna-t'il avec un sourire sarcastique avant de tourner les talons._** Je reviendrai m'occuper de vous les humaines, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, **cria-t-il alors qu'il fuyait.

_Une paire de lèvres effleura les miennes quelques secondes après, puis un "prenez soin de vous" fut chuchoté et nous étions seules Bella et moi, elles étaient toutes parties à sa poursuite. Je portai mes doigts à ma bouche, me demandant si j'avais rêvé cette douce pression tandis que je regardais la forêt d'un air absent. Talesse m'avait bel et bien embrassé, même si cela avait été très léger, j'étais aux anges, perdue dans ma bulle. Bulle qui éclata à l'arrivée des Cullen et des Quileutes, la brune prit rapidement la parole alors que je reprenais pieds dans la réalité._

**- Dépêchez-vous, ils sont partis par-là !**

**- Merci !** _Nous dirent-ils avant de disparaître à leur tour._

**- Euh, on devrait se mettre à l'intérieur pour se protéger au cas où, non ? **_Demandai-je à Bella._

**Non, on va les suivre nous aussi, pas question de rester en arrière. Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de savoir que ma belle va combattre un immonde vampire,** _me répondit-elle en plongeant un regarde déterminé dans le mien._

**- Tu sais, on les gênera plus qu'autre chose à être dans les parages lors de l'affrontement. Tu imagines si l'une de nous était blessée involontairement, je crois pas que cela ferait plaisir aux filles donc on reste là.**

**- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour me ronger les sangs ici et attendre les bras croisés,** _répliqua-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans les bois._

_Je laissai échapper un soupire las, décidément c'était une tête de mule cette fille, me voilà à présent à lui courir après pour être sûr qui ne lui arrive rien. Je la voyais quelques fois trébucher sur des racines, la ralentissant, ce qui me permettait de gagner du terrain sur elle. Nous courions toujours tout droit, pensant que les vampires et les loups-garous avaient fait de même. Nos pensées se révélèrent juste, à certains endroits, je remarquai des empreintes de loup, bien plus grandes que la normale et j'étais apparemment la seule qui regardait où elle mettait les pieds. Bon, il faut dire que de part ma formation, j'ai l'oeil plus acéré pour repérer des détails parfois insignifiants, ce qui n'est pas vraiment lecas de Bella... Elle avait de la chance, même si elle s'entravait souvent, elle réussissait toujours à se rattraper et ainsi éviter de s'étaler par terre de tout son long à cause de sa maladresse. _

_Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, mon sosie s'arrêta net d'un seul coup, je stoppai juste à ses côtés et jetai un oeil aux alentours pour comprendre la raison de son arrêt. Nous faisions face à une clairrière presque dépourvue d'arbres, où vampires et loups-garous se battaient contre l'homme de tout à l'heure et il résistait pas mal le bougre. Il arrivait à repousser quasiment toutes les attaques, envoyant valser ses adversaires à plusieurs mètres, je priai silencieusement pour que personne ne soit blessée. J'ouvris les paupières une fois ma prière terminée et fus surprise de découvrir qu'un loup avait été projeté en direction de la chérie d'Alice, il allait trop vite._

**- Bella attention ! **_criai-je._

_J'eu tout juste le temps de l'écarter de la trajectoire du loup que je fus heurtée de plein fouet à sa place, n'étant qu'une simple humaine, je ne fis pas le poids. Mon corps se retrouva projeté dans les airs avant que mon dos ne vienne s'écraser violemment contre un tronc. Je grimaçai de douleur,des craquements sinistres avaient retenti lors de l'impact, me coupant le souffle un instant. Je toussai un coup pour me dégager les bronches et je sentis quelque chose de liquide sortir de ma bouche. Je n'avais plus aucune sensation dans les membres, je tentai de lever la main droite afin de savoir ce que j'avais craché mais rien ne se produisit. Bella arriva soudaiement dans mon champ de vision, qu'esquissai difficilement un sourire pour la rassurer alors qu'intérieurement c'était la panique générale, mon corps ne répondait plus à mes ordres. Elle s'accroupit doucement à mes côtés, elle m'inspecta, sûrement à la recherche de blessure, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement. A sa réaction, je devais être en un seul morceau vu de l'extérieur, je pris une grande inspiration qui me fit de nouveau tousser, je la vis écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle regarda plus attentivement mon visage et fondit aussitôt en larmes après._

**- Je suis tellement désolée Violette, c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé. Je... je... j'aurais dû técouter au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et de suivre tout le monde. Si seulement on était resté là-bas, tu ne serais pas en train de cracher du sang,** _me dit-elle en sanglotant de plus en plus, puis elle se jeta à mon cou, continuant de s'excuser._

**- A... arr...arrête de...pleurer,**_ réussis-je à articuler malgré la douleur._

**- Mais... mais, je ne peux pas, tout est de ma faute...**

_Je clignai des yeux, essayant péniblement de l'écouter alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de dormir. Je sentis alors deux mains se poser sur mes joues, me relevant la tête._

**- Regarde moi, je t'en prie, ne t'endors surtout pas,** _me supplia-t-elle._

_Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je pus la faire taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lors de son petit monologue j'avais ressenti quelques picotements dans mes bras. C'était bon de retrouver leur maîtrise, j'avais dû concentrer tous mes efforts afin de faire ce geste, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du plomb à la place. Je me retrouvai encore plus fatiguée après ça, peinant de plus en plus à garder les yeux ouverts, il fallait absoluement que je reste éveillée sinon je n'était pas certaine de revoir la lumière si je sombrai._

**- Tu... tu n'a... pas à... t'en vouloir,** _dis-je avec beaucoup de mal._ **Je... n'...n'ai... fait que... que tenir... ma promesse... envers Alice, je... je me... devais de... te protéger, **_continuai-je d'hacher mes phrases._

_Un cri de rage retentit soudainement dans la nuit, reprit par d'autre nous fit sursauter, la seule explication qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était que tous mes amis étaient au courant de l'état déplorable dans lequel je me trouvai. Le premier cri avait sûrement été émis par ma Talesse, les bruits de la bataille avaient doublé, on les entendait parfaitement malgré la grande distance qui nous en séparait._

_Le combat dura encore quelques minutes puis ce fut le silence total, uniquement perturber par ma respiration saccadée et celle de Bella. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de nous à présent, Talesse fut la première à apparaître devant mes yeux, suivit de près par les autres, vampires et loups-garous me faisaient face, tous portaient un air de tristesse sur leur visage. Ma belle brune s'approcha de moi tandis que Bell' allait continuer de pleurer dans les bras de son petit lutin, lui laisant la place à mes côtés. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa de son pouce, je fermai les yeux, savourant les derniers instants où je pouvais ressentir la fraîcheur de sa peau sur la mienne._

**- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ainsi Violette, surtout que lon vient à peine de se rencontrer et que je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi.**

_Sa déclaration me fit chaud au coeur, j'ouvris les yeux, les siens étaient humides, je lui souris du mieux que je pus. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur moi et m'embrassa, je lui glissai un "je t'aime" à peine audible à l'oreille alors que sa tête se trouvait à présent dans mon cou. Je sentis brusquement une vive douleur à la base de ma nuque, je serrai la mâchoire pour ne pas crier, je fus incapable de retenir les larmes qui me brouillaient peu à peu la vue. Je n'entendais plus rien de ce qui se disait autour de moi, mon sang battait furieusement à mes oreilles, je faisais de mon mieux pour chasser le rideau de larmes tandis que tout le monde me reagrdait. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que personne n'a bougé le moindre petit doigt pour empêcher Talesse de me mordre alors quele pacte l'interdisait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils restaient là à ne rien faire, leur fichu pacte venait pourtant d'être rompu sous leurs yeux ! Certes, ma vampires n'était pas une Cullen mais quand même, ils auraient dû réagir un minimum ! Je sais pas moi, ils auraient au moins pu s'approcher de moi au lieu de rester à une certaine distance. J'aurais au moins aimé que mes amis viennent me rassurer, me dire que mon état n'est pas si grave en fait et que je vais m'en remettre facielement, mais non, je n'avais que ma belle qui s'évertuait à me transformer._

_J'étais morte de trouille, un feu surgit de nul part commençait à me ravager à présent de l'intérieur, sans aucune chance de le stopper. Je ne voulais pas mourir ainsi, ce n'est pas la mort que je m'étais imaginée, m'éteindre contre le tronc d'un arbre c'est pas très glorieux, même si juste avant, j'ai sauvé Bella... J'avais beau lutter pour rester éveillée et tenter de baillonner toute la souffrance qui avait prit possession de mon corps, je sombrais peu à peu dans les ténèbres._

**- Je suis désolée,** _furent les derniers mots que je réussi à prononcer avant de lâcher prise._

_Je fermai les yeux sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je perdis alors la notion de tout ce qui m'entourait ainsi que celle du temps. La seule chose dont j'avais une conscience exigüe, c'était de l'incendie qui s'était déclaré suite à la morsure. Je n'étais plus que douleur, j'avais l'impression d'être coupée en deux, renversée pas une automobile, passée à tabas par plein de monde, le tout simultanément. Je ressentais mon corps se tordre dans tous les sens tandis que la douleur m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Mes poumons étaient douloureux, comme privés d'oxygène. Lutter était épuisant et il aurait été tellement plus simple de renoncer, de me laisser submerger par le noir, entrainer en bas, toujours plus profondément jusqu'en un lieu où il n'y avait plus ni fatigue, ni inquiétude, ni angoisse._

_Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas cherché à me battre très longtemps. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine, dotée de la seule et misérable force qui découlait de ma condition. Mais il n'y avait pas que moi, si je cédais à la facilité, si je permettais à l'obscurité de me happer, je ferais du mal à mes amis._

_Malheureusement, la noiceur était telle que je n'arrivais à distinguer aucun visage, pourtant, j'étais certaine d'être toujours entourée de ceux que j'aime. Après, je peux me tromper, je suis comme dans une bulle, coupée de tout. Si cela se trouvait, je n'étais même plus adossée à ce fichu tronc qui m'avait brisé je ne sais quels os exactement, à part peut être quelques côtes. Cela expliquerait les difficultés que j'avais eu à respirer ainsi que le sang que j'avais expulsé en toussant. Je repoussai tout de même le voile sombre, presque par réflexe. Je n'éssayais pas de le soulever. Je me contentais de résister. Je l'empêchais de me broyer entièrement. Je n'avais pas la prétention d'être Atlas, toutefois, il me semblait aussi lourd qu'une planète. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, je pouvais juste ne pas baisser les armes._

_Je me devais de maintenir les ténèbre de l'inexistence à l'écart. Je n'avais pas le droit de flancher, pour Talesse dont j'étais éperduement amoureuse, pour Alice et Bella, ainsi que tous les autres. Je devais survivre. Je m'accrochais aussi fort que possible à cette idée._

_J'avais chaud. Toujours plus chaud. La température de mon corps ne cessait d'augmenter, sous le feu qui ravageait ma poitrine, j'avais décelé un battement. J'avais alors compris que mon coeur avait redémarré, juste au moment où j'aurais voulu que cela n'arrive pas. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir accueilli l'obscurité lorsque j'en avais encore l'occasion. J'avais eu envie de soulever le bras, de lacérer mon torse et de m'arracher le coeur -tout plutôt que cette torture. Malheureusement mes bras avaient disparu, mes doigts étaient incapable de bouger._

_En comparaison, lorsque je m'étais cassée le poignet, ça avait été aussi agréable que de poser ma tête sur un oreiller. Il en était de même pour toutes les gammelles que je m'étais payées quand j'étais un peu plus jeune. J'aurais préféré endurer à nouveau ces douleurs avec joie maintenant._

_L'incendie s'était déchaîné, j'aurais souhaité hurler. Supplier que l'on me tue, plutôt que d'endurer une minute de plus cette souffrance infernale. Mais je ne pouvais remuer les lèvres._

_Je m'étais rendue compte que ce n'était pas les ténèbres qui me faisaient plonger, c'était mon corps. Lourd. M'enterrant dans les flammes qui se répandaient à partir de mon coeur et envahissant maintenant mes épaules, mon estomac, qui embrasaient ma gorge, qui léchaient mon visage en provoquant une douleur inouïe._

_Je sentis soudain un changement, le redoublement de ma torture. La partie basse de mon corps, que je ne sentais plus bien avant la morsure de Talesse, s'était embrasée à son tour. Des liens brisés avaient guéri, raccomodés par les doigts brûlants des flammes._

_L'incendie s'était poursuivit, archarné._

_Cela aurait pu durer quelques secondes ou quelques jours, voire quelques semaines ou quelques années, mais le temps finit par ratrouver sa signification._

_Le contrôle de mon corps me revint par vagues, lesquelles constituèrent mes premières prises de conscience du redémarrage du temps. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque je pus de nouveau agiter les orteils et serrer les poings. Ce que je ne fis pas cependant._

_Le feu ne diminua en rien, je commençais d'ailleurs à savoir l'appréhender d'une nouvelle manière, à apprécier séparément chaque langue brûlante qui écorchait mes veines. Je découvris également que j'étais en mesure de réfléchir malgré les blessures qu'il m'infligeait. Je me souvins que ma souffrance était censée déboucher sur quelque chose qui en valait la peine. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu depuis que je connaissais le secret d'Alice, pour cela que j'avais accepté d'endurer cette torture intolérable._

_Je pris conscience que mon corps s'allégeait, j'avais le sentiment que j'avais cessé d'être enchaînée au bûcher et que, à la place je m'y accrochais._

_Je n'avais que la force de rester immobile, cependant que j'étais brûlée vive. Je ne voulais pas bouger, de peur de blesser involontairement quelqu'un. Mon esprit gagna en lucidité, et je fus en mesure de compter les battements désordonnés et bruyants de mon coeur qui mesuraient le fil du temps. De compter les aspirations haletantes qui se succédaient par à coup entre mes lèvres. De compter les souffles mesurés et faiblee qui résonnaient quelque part près de moi. Comme ils étaient plus lents, je me concentrai dessus. Ils signifiaient davantage de minutes égrénées. Plus rythmés que le balancier d'une horloge, ils m'entrainaient vers la fin, à travers les secondes incandescentes._

_Force physique et clarté mentalle se poursuivirent. Je devins capable d'identifier d'autres bruits. Pas légers, chuchotis d'un courant d'air déclenché par une porte ouverte. En temps normal j'aurais plissé le front mais je n'en fis rien. Le fait d'avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir m'indiquait clairement que l'on m'avait transportée de la forêt à cette pièce sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et surtout, où m'avait-on conduit, chez moi ou chez les Cullen ? Les pas se rapprochèrent, et une douce pression s'exerça à l'intérieur de mon poignet. Je ne sentis pas la fraicheur des doigts. L'incendie avait éradiqué tout souvenir du froid._

**- Toujours rien ?**

**- Non.**

_Un effleurement, une haleine carressant ma peau en feu. J'avais aussitôt reconnu les voix qui avaient brisé le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, c'étaient celle de Carlisle et Talesse. Un souffle me carressa le visage, suivit par d'autres, ma douce devait être juste au-dessus de moi, guettant la moindre réaction de ma part._

**- Violette ? Tu m'entends ma belle ?**

_Je savais avec certitude, que si je dessrrais les dents, jeperdrais le contrôle sur moi. Je hurlerais, je me débattrais. Si je clignais les paupières, si j'agitais ne serait-ce qu'une phalange, c'en serait fini._

**- Mon ange ? Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Peux-tu presser mes doigts ?**

_Frôlement sur mes mains. Il me fut plus ardu de ne pas réagir au son de cette voix, de ces mots. Elle m'avait appelée mon ange et je sais qu'en d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pu m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire niais. Mais ce qui me troubla le plus, c'est la souffrance que trahissaient les intonations de sa voix, elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle risquait d'être. Pour l'instant, elle redoutait juste que j'ai mal. Cette constatation fit quelque peu flancher ma détermination._

**- Ses côtes et son poumon perforé vont comment ? C'est la première fois que je transforme quelqu'un et j'ai peur qu'elle ne garde des séquelles de son accident...**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Talesse, ses blessures n'étaient pas pires que celles d'Esmé lorsque je l'ai changée. Le venin les aura guéries.**

_J'avais eu raison de rester tranquille. Carlisle la rassurait pour moi. Je le remerciai silencieusement, heureusement qu'il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il était quand même à l'origine de presque toute sa famille, Alice m'avait raconté qu'elle et Jaspers'étaient joint aux Cullen, agrandissant ainsi le nombre de membre et qu'ils ne regrettaient pas d'en faire partie._

**- Elle doit souffrir le martyre, tout comme je l'ai vécu lorsque j'étais à sa place. **

**- Sûrement, nous n'avons pas pu lui administrer de morphine pour atténuer la brûlure du venin...**

_Une faible pression sur mon avant bras. Un murmure :_

**Je t'aime Violette. Je suis navrée.**

_J'aurais tant voulu lui répondre, mais je refusais d'd'augmenter ses tourments. Pas quand j'avais encore la force de tenir._

_Pendant ce temps le feu poursuivait ses ravages. J'avais plein de place dans ma tête à présent, pour méditer sur la conversation qui venait de se dérouler, pour me rappeler ce qui c'était passé, pour envisager l'avenir et pour avoir toujours plus mal._

**- Tu devrais peut être aller rejoindre les autres pour te changer les idées. Cela fait deux jours que tu n'as pas quitté la pièce, ça te ferait du bien.**

**- Non, je reste. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser et qu'elle se réveille pendant mon absence.**

_Les pas de Carlisle s'éloignèrent. Je me remis à compter les respiration de Talesse pour mesurer le temps. Ne cherchant finalement absoluement pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux derniers jours. Cette révélation ne m'avait pas surprise plus que cela, j'avais simplement appris depuis combien de temps je brûlais de l'intérieur._

_Dix mille neuf cent soixante-quatre souffles plus tard, des pas différents résonnèrent dans la pièce. Plus légers. Plus rythmique. Bizarre... J'étais capable de distinguer d'infimes détails entre telle ou telle démarche que je n'avais jamais perçus auparavant._

**- Encore combien de temps à attendre Alice ?** _Lança ma belle._

**- Plus tellement, répondit Alice. Encore quelques minutes seulement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est une battante et elle est solide.**

**- Merci.**

**- C'est normal. Et puis je commençais à saturer de voir tout le monde avec une mine triste. En plus Bella n'arrête pas de se fustiger pour ce qu'il lui est arrivée, je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute.**

**- Elle t'as raconté ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Oui... Elle a fait la forte tête pour nous suivre dans la forêt plutôt que d'écouter Violette qui lui conseillait de rester à l'abri chez elle. Elles nous ont retrouvés puis Sulfus a balancé un loup dans la direction de Bella et Vio l'a poussé, se faisant percuter à sa place. Puis tu connais la suite, elle a atteri contre un arbre, ce qui lui a causé ses blessures internes. J'aurais quand même préféré qu'elle soit un peu briffée sur les effets de la transformation avant de passer à l'acte... J4aurais dû prendre le temps de lui expliquer le processus la dernière fois qu'elle m'a demandé de la mordre.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Alice. On ne pouvait pas se douter que cela allait se dérouler comme ça. On n'avait pas imaginé de scénario catastrophe...**

_Les écouter parler ainsi, me demanda encore plus d'effort pour rester immobile alors que je n'avais qu'une envie. C'était de les rassurer sur mon état de santé, et avant tout qu'elles ne devaient pas s'en vouloir pour moi puisqu'au final j'avais obtenu ce que j'avais toujours voulu._

_D'autres pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans la pièce. J'avais encore de la visite mais qui ? La démarche était légère mais moins que celle d'Alice, mon choix était assez vaste car cela ne pouvait être qu'une fille qui avait pu nous rejoindre. Je tentai de nouveau de me concentrer sur la respiration de Talesse pour couper court à mes pensées._

_Vingt et un mille neuf cent dix-huit secondes et demie plus tard, la souffrance se modifia._

_Pour le côté positif des choses, elle commença à se retirer de mes doigts et de mes orteils. Lentement, mais cela annonçait que la torture prendrait bientôt fin. Quand aux mauvaises nouvelles, l'incendie dans ma gorge avait changé de caractère. Non seulement je me consumais, mais j'étais assoifée. Ma bouche était sèche comme le désert. Un feu brûlant, une soif brûlante. Autre point négatif : l'incendie de mon coeur avait redoublé de vigueur. Comment était-ce possible ?_

_Mon pouls, déjà trop rapide, avait accéléré pour atteindre une vitesse frénétique._

_Je cessai un instant de me concentrer sur ce que je ressentais, une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air, à quelques mètres de moi. Le feu dans ma gorge s'intensifia, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, me demandant si ce n'était pas la soif de sang des vampires._

**- Bella ! Tu devrais sortir, nous ne savons absolument pas comment Violette va réagir quand elle se réveillera. Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait bien te sauter dessus pour étancher sa soif.**

**- Ha... je suis désolée. Je voulais voir comment elle allait. Elle est vraiment magnifique en vampire.**

_Et merde, l'odeur si alléchante était celle de Bella, j'aurais pu commettre une grosse erreur si j'avais cédé à la tentation. Les paroles de mon amie me blessèrent, je ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, je ne voulais pas mettre sa vie en danger par ma faute. Par contre, les derniers mot de Bella m'emplirent d'espoir. Si cla se trouvait, je ne ressemblais pas à un morceau de charbon, contrairement à l'impression que j'avais eu. Je n'avais été plus qu'un tas d'ossements carbonisés._

_Visiblement, Bella n'était pas disposée à quitter la pièce et les filles ne l'incitaient pas plus que ça, par précaution, je décidai de bloquer ma respiration. Pendant ce temps, la morsure du feu se retira de mes paumes, qui en furent aussitôt sulagées et refroidirent tout aussi rapidement. Hélas, elle se concentra dans mon coeur qui irradiait tel le soleil et battait à une allure redoublée._

**- Alice, tu crois que l'on devrait appeler ton père, **_demanda ma douce._

_J'entendis le bruit d'un mouvement avant que ma douce n'appelle le docteur. Il arriva peu de temps après, ses pas étaient si distincts que je réussi à déterminer qu'il se tenait sur ma droite._

**- Ecoutez,** _leur enjoignit Talesse._

_Le bruit le plus fort était celui émis par mon coeur affolé, qui pulsait au rythme de l'incendie._

**- Ha !** _Murmura Carlisle._ **C'est presque finit.**

_Mon soulagement fut anéanti par la douleur inimaginable qui tordit soudain ma poitrine. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais laissé échapper un beau juron sur le coup. En revanche, mes poignets et mes chevilles ne me brûlaient plus._

**Oui, **_acquiessa Alice enthousiaste. _**Je vais chercher les autres.**

_Ha non ! Je n'avais aucune envie de voir débarquer toute la smala dans la pièce et être le centre de leur attention. Il en était absolument hors de question ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle me connaissait pourtant mieux que ça, non ? Mes doigts s'agitèrent et mon irritation tranpersa la façade de morte que je tentais de conserver. Mis à part le tambourinement de mon poul, la pièce était devenue silencieuse, tous avaient cessé de respirer en contastant que j'avais bougé. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué qu'ils m'imitaient, bizarrement, j'aurais dû éprouver un manque d'air mais je ne le ressentis pas. Une main serra doucement la mienne._

**Violette ? Violette, ma chérie ?**

_Etais-je en mesure de lui répondre sans me mettre à hurler ? J'y réfléchis un instant, puis le feu explosa à l'intérieur de mon torse, encore plus chaud, en provenance de mes coudes et de mes genoux. Mieux valait ne pas courir le risque._

_Tout à coup... Ho !_

_Mon coeur décolla, ronflant comme les pales d'un hélicoptère en une note soutenue et presque unique. J'eu l'impression qu'il allait se creuser un passage à travers mes côtes. Les flammes crépitèrent dans ma cage thoracique, avalant les derniers brandons qui s'attardaient dans le reste de mon corps, afin d'alimenter cette fournaise à la brûlure incensée. La douleur me pétrifia, brisa ma prise sur le bûcher. Mon dos s'arqua, comme si le feu me hissait vers le haut par le coeur._

_Lorsque je retombai sur la table, je ne permis à aucun membre de mon corps de rompre les rangs. En moi la bataille faisait rage, entre mon coeur et l'incendie. L'un comme l'autre perdait. Les flammes étaient condamnées, ayant déjà consumé tout ce qui était combustible; mon coeur galopait à toute vitesse vers son ultime battement._

_Le feu se rétrécit, se rassemblant dans le seul organehumain qui subsistait avec une violence vraiment intolérable. Y répondit un bruit sourd, profond et creux. Mon coeur tressota à trois reprises, puis moins fort, une dernière fois. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus un souffle._

_Durant un moment, je ne compris qu'une chose, la souffrance que je ressentais avait disparue._

_Alors, j'ouvris enfin les yeux et contemplai le plafond avec étonnement. Ma vision était plus affutée qu'auparavant._

_J'étais capable de distinguerles filaments incandescents à l'intérieur de l'ampoule et ce malgré la lumière aveuglante qu'elle diffusait dans la pièce. Dans l'éclat blanc, je dicernais chacune des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ainsi qu'une huitième que j'étais incapable de nommer. De plus,j'étais capable de séparer chaque parcelle du bois noir qui constituaient le plafond. Entre les deux, je voyais les particules de poussière voleter, qu'elles se trouvent dans l'ombre ou la lumière de la lampe._

_Le spectacle était si beau que, sous le choc, j'aspirai une goulée d'air qui s'engouffra en sifflant dans ma gorge, j'avalai au passage les grains de poussière. Ce geste me paru bizarre. Après réflexion, je compris pourquoi : je n'en éprouvai aucun soulagement. Je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène et c'est pour cela que j'avais pu retenir aussi longtemps ma respiration sans éprouver la moindre gène. _

_Je goûtai avec délice à toutes les nouvelles odeurs et les nouveaux bruits que je pouvais percevoir à présent. Je ne pensais pas qu'après ma transformation, mon odorat et mon ouïe seraient décuplés à ce point, il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y habituer. C'était agréable de pouvoir entendre les gazouillis des oiseaux, cachés dans le feuillage des arbres aux alentours. Je perçus le bruit d'autres respirations, qui reprennait à l'unisson de la mienne. En recommençant à respirer, le parfum de Bella revint envahir mes sinus, je devais absolument me concentrer sur autre chose au plus vite._

_Une douce pression sur ma main fit diversion, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'on me la tenait. C'était la même que pour étouffer ma souffrance, mon corps se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la surprise. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à un contact de cette nature, la peau était parfaitement lisse et je ne ressentis aucun froid. La surprise passée, mon corps réagit à ce toucher d'une façon qui me stupéfia encore plus._

_Un sifflement s'échappa de ma gorge et de mes dents serrées, menaçant comme un essaim d'abeilles. Mes muscles s'arquèrent pour m'arracher à l'inconnu. J'effectuai un saut périlleux en arrière si rapide que ma vision aurait dû être troublée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me retrouvai ensuite contre le mur en position de défense, environ un dizième de seconde plus tard, je compris ce qui m'avait prise au dépourvu et je devinai que ma réaction avait été exagérée._

_C'était pourtant évident... Talesse n'avait plus la peau glacée, nous l'avions toutes les deux à présent._

_Je gardai ma position encore quelques instants, le temps d'analyser la scène que j'avais sous les yeux._

_Talesse était penchée sur la table qui avait été mon bûcher, une main tendue vers moi, l'air inquiète. Ma vision périphérique enregistra tout le reste, mon instinct de protection ayant été déclenché, je cherchai un quelconque signe de danger._

_Ma nouvelle famille attendait prudemment, à mon opposé. Emmett et Jasper se tenaient devant les autres, ils avaient dû rapliquer aussitôt après m'avoir entendu siffler. C'est donc qu'il y devait y avoir une menace. J'avais beau humer l'odeur de la pièce et la balayer du regard, je ne décelai rien d'inquiétant._

_Alice me contemplait en souriant par-dessous le coude de Jasper. Ses dents reflétèrent la lumière et j'entrevis à nouveau l'arc-en-ciel aux huit couleurs. Son sourire me rassura, et les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent. Jasper et Emmett protégeaient les autres comme je l'avais deviné, mais je n'avais pas saisi immédiatement que c'était de moi. Je me gifflai mentalement pour mon manque de jugeote, j'étais une fille imprévisible et en vampire sûrement plus. D'autant que je devais réapprendre à contrôler mon corps, pour éviter de refaire des sauts périlleux involontairement. L'idée m'avait éfleuré l'esprit à peine un dixième de seconde que j'avais aussitôt exécuter la figure accrobatique._

_Tout le monde avait les yeux sur moi, guettant mes réactions, j'essayais de me redresser le plus lentement possible, mais en une demi-seconde c'était déjà fait. Les garçons n'avaient pas bougé mais je voyais qu'ils étaient prèts à me bondir dessus au moindre faux mouvement de ma part._

**- Violette, tout va bien. Je me doute que tu dois être un peu déboussolée,** _je hochai la tête._

_Je levai les bras avec précaution, j'avais l'impression que mon geste se faisait au ralenti, tellement je me concentrais pour ne pas aller trop vite. Je me grattai la nuque, un air penaud sur le visage afin de détendre l'atmosphère et de leur dire :_

**- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Je ne pensais pas que mon instinct prendrait le dessus aussi rapidement et que je réagirais de la sorte. **

_Ma déclaration fut accueillie par des sourires amusés et les garçons laissèrent échapper un soupire de soulagement._

**- Tu te sens bien,** _me demanda ma belle en s'approchant de moi._

**- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à présent alors que mon coeur dit clairement le contraire, **_répondis-je avec un sourire taquin avant de me jeter dans ses bras._

_Je faillis nous faire tomber sous l'impact de mon corps contre le sien, mais elle tînt bon et j'en profitai pour l'enlacer. Je la trouvais encore plus belle qu'avant et tout autant désirable. Je redécouvrais ses très traits avec mes nouveaux yeux, mes yeux d'humaine n'avaient pas su déceler le quart de sa beauté. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été aveugle durant toutes ces années où je n'étais qu'une simple mortelle. Bizarrement, je sentis ma douce chercher à se dégager de mon étreinte et je la relâchai à contre coeur, vexée par son rejet._

**- Ouille, **_fit-elle en reculant d'un pas et en se massant les côtes. J'arquais un sourcil, ne sachant pas comment j'avais pu lui faire mal, malgré cela elle continua de sourire._

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, il se trouve juste que tu es plus soldie que moi pour le moment. Tu es plus forte que nous tous de par ta condition de nouveau né, **_j'écarquillai les yeux, sous le choc._

**- Attends, ça veut dire que je suis capable de battre Emmett dans un combat si j'en ai envie et ce sans problème ?**

_Elle hocha la tête et mon sourire s'agrandit, j'avais une idée pour être tranquille à présent et mettre fin à ses commentaires salaces. J'avoue que je perds pas le nord si je peux mettre à profit mes nouvelles capacités, surtout en se qui concerne Emm. Mais je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard, j'ai d'autre priorité en tête, comme ma première chasse et rassurer Bella de vive voix. D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Je la cherchai du regard, elle était cachée derrière les garçons, ils devaient sûrement la protéger de moi. Je m'approchai doucement du trio, un sourire amusé aux lèvres devant tant de prévoyance._

**- Bah alors ? J' ai pas l'droit à un p'tit câlin alors que j'ai failli mourir ?**

_Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ma réplique. Je haussai les épaules avec nonchalence devant leur air surpris._

**- Pas que je sois pressée mais presque... j'ai une soif à étancher donc j'aimerais m'éclipser au plus vite avec Talesse.**

_Toujours aucune réaction, hé bien ils en mettaient du temps à se remettre de leur surprise..._

**- Il faut que je vous serre moi-même au risque de vous faire mal ou vous allez le faire de vous-même ?**

_Le seul résultat que j'obtins, ce fut Bella jouant des coudes pour passer ses protecteurs et se jeter sur moi. Son geste engendra un hoquet de stupeur dans toute l'assemblée, mais je savais pertinemment que l'humaine qui me serrait fermement la taille était une tête brûlée, d'où son inconscience. Je soupirai, décidément, ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en moi malgré le fait que je maitrisais assez bien le vampire en moi, cela me déçu._

**- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Violette ! Tu me fais toujours un peu peur là avec tes yeux rouges foncés et j'ai vraiment que cru que tu allais y rester par ma faute...**

_Je posai aussitôt un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter, tout en plissant légèrement le front. J'avais complètement oublié qu'avec la transformation mes iris n'avaient plus leur couleur habituelle._

**- Taratata, je ne veux pas d'excuses. Talesse est arrivée à temps pour me transformer et puis, comme l'a dit Alice tout à l'heure, je suis solide. Tu n'as absolument pas à t'en vouloir, je savais parfaitement les risques que je courrais lorsque j'ai bondi pour te sauver. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait sur le coup pour que tu ne sois pas blessée et aussi tenir ma promesse. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais.** _Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux en souriant avant de reprendre. _**Tu sais, je ne regrette rien, grâce à toi, je suis ce que j'ai toujours voulu être depuis que je connais les Cullen. Certes, je suis un peu déboussolée par mes nouvelles capacités physique, mais cela ne durera pas.**

_Je tournai la tête afin de voir ma belle, Alice et Carlisle qui avaient un peu de ma mal à se remettre de ma nonchalence. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils leur en faille si peu pour les mettre dans cet état. Je toussotai._

**- Z'avez pas fini de me regarder comme ça ? Je suis toujours la Violette que vous avez connue, j'ai juste le côté vampirique en plus.**

**- On le sait, mais tu es le premier nouveau né que nous voyons qui se maitrise aussi bien. Et de ce fait, tu remets en question toutes les connaissance que nous avions du sujet, comme quoi ils étaient incontrôlable et nous devions les tuer,** _m'apprit Carlisle._

**- Les autres peut être, mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel nouveau né, et puis le fait de côtoyer des vampires doit y être pour quelque chose. Je savais un minimum à quoi m'attendre en devenant l'une des vôtres, c'est pas comme si je m'étais retrouvée projetée dans votre monde du jour au lendemain.**

**- Euh, c'est un peu ce qui m'est arrivé et par chance, Camille m'est tombée dessus avant que je ne fasse de bêtises,** _me coupa ma belle._

**- Ah... **_je ne savais plus trop quoi dire d'autre._

_J'inspirai une bouffée d'air essayant de de dissiper mon malaise, grossière erreur, l'odeur de Bella raviva aussitôt ma soif. Je m'empressai de me dégager aussi doucement que possible de son étreinte et me positionnai à l'opposé, bizarrement près d'une fenêtre par la même occasion. Tous me regardaient avec de gros yeux ronds, ils se demandaient sûrement pourquoi je mettais à présent autant de distance entre Bella et moi._

**- Euh Violette, t'es sûre que ça va ? Tu réagis bizarrement, **_me questionna Bella._

**- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste eu la mauvaise idée d'inspirer et de sentir ton odeur a de nouveau réveiller ma soif que j'avais arrivée à faire taire.**

_Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et voila la culpabilité qui revient au galop sur ses traits._

**- Arrête de culpabiliser, tu n'y peux rien. Je suis un vampire, il est donc normal que j'ai soif, tu connaîtras ça un jour toi aussi. Et si je réagis de la sorte, c'est uniquement pour te protéger de moi. Je bloque ma respiration tant que je ne serai pas allée chasser, c'est pour cela que je résiste à l'envie de te sauter dessus. **_Je lui fis un clin d'oeil._

_J'obtins un sourire en retour, je n'aimais pas voir la tristesse sur le visage des gens que j'apprécie. _

**- C'est pas que je ne veuille pas encore discuter mais j'ai affreusement soif et l'envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Fait assez étrange d'ailleurs étant donné que lorsque j'étais humaine, je n'étais absolument pas sportive.**

_Je jetai un coup d'oeil dehors, ça me titillais d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter à l'extérieur par celle-ci. J'y avais à peine pensé que je me retrouvais au pied de la maison, je relevai la tête pour voir d'où j'avais bondi avec autant d'aisance. Je tombai sur les visages étonnés de mes amis, apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que je sorte de cette manière et non par la porte. Talesse me rejoignit avec souplesse en empruntant le même chemin que moi, je lui souris tandis que les autres prenaient le chemin le plus classique._

**- Euh tu ne pouvais pas prendre le chemin que tout être humain est censé prendre au lieu de sauter comme ça par la fenêtre ?**

**- Bah... c'est ce que je pensais faire au début, puis l'envie de faire une sortie de cette façon m'est venue à l'esprit. Et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte de ce que je faisais, j'étais déjà ici... J'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à ma condition de vampire, j'arriva pas à me faire à l'idée que je pense à peine à quelque chose que je l'exécute dans les dixièmes de seconde qui suivent.**

**- Tu verras avec le temps, tu t'y feras assez vite et tu pourras à nouveau te mouvoir comme une humaine.**

**- Oui et puis j'ai pas mal de monde pour jouer les professeurs afin que je m'adapte au plus vite à ma nouvelle vie.**

**- Ce sera moi le professeur particulier,** _me répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil._

**- De toute façon, je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre.**

_C'est sur ces paroles que tous les vampires, ainsi que Bella nous retrouvèrent. Rosalie me regardait, un sourire appréciateur collé sur le visage, décidément elle me trouvait toujours à son goût et peut être encore plus maintenant... J'avais beau la voir plus belle qu'avant avec mes nouveaux yeux, elle n'en demeurait pas plus attirante que Talesse pour autant. Décidément, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle en pince pour moi, je comprenais juste la nature de ses regards à présent. Je repensai au cauchemar que j'avais fait il y a peu et j'étais contente puisque maintenant elle ne pouvait plus hanter mes rêves. Je n'en ferai plus jamais, ce qui m'arrangeait, le temps où je dormais était révolu, j'allais occuper mes nuits à faire des choses plus intéressantes. D'ailleurs mes jambes me démangeaient, j'avais hâte de m'élancer dans la forêt afin de tester mes nouvelles aptitudes. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi, je reportai ensuite mon attention vers les autres._

**- Filez vite toutes les deux, ça se voit que Violette crève d'envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant après avoir passé deux jours immobile sur une table, **_nous dit Alice avec un clin d'oeil. _

**- Hé bien, qui m'aime me suive ! **_Déclarai-je en souriant._

_Et je parti tel un un éclair dans la forêt, sans chercher à savoir qui m'accompagnait à part ma Talesse. D'après les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de moi, elle était seule, je laissai échapper un soupire de soulagement. J'avais craint à un instant que Rosalie ne se joigne à nous pour ma première chasse, mais soit elle ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, soit Alice était intervenue. Je ne le saurais jamais et cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que j'étais avec la personne que j'aime. Elle se trouvait sur ma gauche à présent, je lui fit un petit sourire malicieux avant d'accélérer le rythme et savoir si je peux la distancer._

_Je n'avais réussi à la distancer que de quelques mètres, mais elle me rattrapa aussitôt passé sa surprise. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils avaient fait appel à elle pour les aider à mettre la main sur notre rabat-joie. Et ils avaient très bien fait, sans eux, je n'aurais jamais trouvé la femme de ma vie et je n'aurais pas eu la chance d'être un vampire. Une odeur nouvelle vint me chatouiller les narines, elle était loin d'égaler le parfum de Bella mais je m'en accomodai et filai dans sa direction.n j'aperçu une branche ni trop haute ni trop basse devant moi, arrivée à son niveau je la saisis et me hissai avec agilité dans l'arbre. Je sautai de branche en branche tel un écureuil, prenant un peu de hauteur afin d'élargir mon champ de vision et espérer trouver le propriétaire du fumet qui m'avait mis l'eau à la bouche. Ma course fut stoppée brusquement, les arbres se faisant rares, je grognai, j'étais debout sur une branche, une main sur le tronc à contempler un ravin à mes pieds. Une rivière y coulait paisiblement, j'analysai les options qui s'offraient à moi, soit rebrousser chemin, soit sauter, j'optai pour cette dernière, toujours focalisée sur mon futur repas._

_J'allais m'élancer sur l'autre rive lorsque la voix de Talesse retentit dans les airs, me coupant net dans mon élant. Je la cherchai du regard, je l'avais perdu de vue lorsque j'étais montée dans les cîmes, elle se tenait devant le précipice, les yeux braqués sur moi. Je décidai de descendre de mon perchoir afin de comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait empêchée de sauter._

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_Demandai-je._

**- Tu as failli te rendre sur le territoire des Quileutes. Ce ravin marque la fin de celui des Cullen, nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller sur l'autre rive, sauf si tu veux déclencher un conflit, **me _répondit-elle._

_J'observai un peu plus la végétation qui nous faisait face et découvrit un cerf en train de brouter tranquillement à plusieurs mètres de l'autre côté._

**- Mais... mais, regarde,** _je lui montrai l'animal._ **Il est si proche et j'ai tellement faim... pourquoi revenir sur nos pas et perdre du temps à trouver autre chose ?**

**- Parce que c'est chez eux, c'est pourtant simple, non ?**

**- Oui... Et si je le tue sur place et que je le ramène aussitôt ici pour me repaître, c'est possible ?** _Je tentais tout pour parvenir à mes fins._

**- Peut être... tu peux essayer, en espérant que tu ne tombe pas sur un loup,** _capitula ma brune en soupirant. _

**- Je reviens vite, promis, **_lui répondis-je._

_Je lui volai un baiser et sautai ensuite de l'autre côté, sachant qu'elle ne me suivrait pas afin d'éviter de mettre encore plus en colère les loups si je les croise. Mon atterissage se fit moins en douceur que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'avais peur d'avoir fait fuir ma proie en arrivant de la sorte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était toujours loin devant moi, elle ne m'avait apparemment pas entendu, ce qui me rassura sur ma délicatesse. Je pris le temps d'humer l'air, je ne voulais pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, je fronçai du nez, une forte odeur de chien vînt me frapper de plein fouet. Je comprenais maintenant la question de Talesse lors de la réunion que l'on avait eu quelques jours plus tôt. J'avançai prudemment à travers les arbres, l'odeur des loups se faisait plus forte à mesure que je m'enfonçais sur leur territoire. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, je n'étais plus très rassurée, j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire une mauvaise rencontre d'un instant à l'autre._

_Je m'arrêtai à une distance raisonnable de ma proie, je n'avais plus qu'à bondir pour la tuer et m'en emparer. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours, voulant m'assurer que j'étais seule, un mouvement dans les buissons attira mon attention. Je pestai intérieurement, apparemment il n'y avait pas que moi à avoir des vues sur le cerf et je n'avais aucune envie de partager mon repas. Je fonçai sur ma proie, voulant devancer mon rival, malheureusement il eut la même idée, il me percuta sans que je puisse l'esquiver. Je me retrouvai à nouveau le dos contre un arbre, cela commençait à devenir une habitude agaçante, je me redressai et jetai un coup d'oeil au tronc, celui-ci menaçait de casser. Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur l'animalqui devait être mon casse-croûte mais il avait disparu le temps que je reprenne mes esprit, par contre un autre l'avait remplacé. Je l'observai attentivement pour savoir ce qui me faisait face, je souris en me rendant compte que c'était un loup, celui-ci était plus grand que la normale. C'est comme cela que je compris que j'étais face à un Quileute, il me contemplait lui aussi, puis il retroussa les babines et se mit à grogner. Je levai les mains doucement._

**- Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal, enfin, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas blessé en te cognant contre moi.**

_Je m'approchai lentement, sans faire de geste brusque, étant plus proche, je le détaillai un peu mieux, sa couleur me disait quelque chose, comme si je l'avais déjà vu. Je plissai le front en réfléchissant, puis je me souvins pourquoi il m'était famillié malgré que mes souvenirs d'humaine soient flous,je plantai mon regard dans le sien avant de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres._

**- Ce ne serait pas toi qui m'aurais percutée il y a quelques jours, lors d'un combat avec un vampire non végétarien ?** _Ses oreilles se couchèrent et il pencha la tête sur le côté._ **J'avais aussi été projetée contre un arbre, l'impact m'avait cassé des côtes, me perforant un poumon et on a dû me transformer pour que je survive.**

_Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses prunelles, l'instant d'après il se métamorphosait en humain, sûrement pour pouvoir communiquer avec moi._

**- Désolé de t'avoir attaquée, je pensais que tu étais un étranger avec tes yeux rouges, il n'y a qu'eux qui foulent notre sol, les Cullen ne viennent jamais par ici. Alors tu comprends mon erreur.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'aventurer ici, mais le cerf que tu as laissé m'échapper était trop tentant et je n'avais pas envie de chercher un autre gibier. Je pensais le tuer de ce côté et le ramener aussitôt après du nôtre, du coup j'y retournerai première chasse commence bien...**

**- Ha zut, je suis vraiment navré...** _Il était embarrassé vu que ses pommettes étaient devenues rosées._ **Je... je vais t'aider à en retrouver un pour me faire pardonner et que tu puisse retourner près des tiens avec le ventre plein.**

**- Merci beaucoup ! Euh c'est quoi ton prénom ?**

**- Seth.**

**- Et moi Violette, **_je lui souris._

**Bon go !** _Dit-il avant de reprendre sa forme de loup et de se mettre à courir._

_Je l'imitai et le rattrapai en quelques foulées. On était presque côte à côte, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin sous les frondaisons. Il bifurquait de temps à autre, il devait sûrement connaître un coin où des herbivores venaient souvent pour ne pas s'arrêter. Ma déduction s'avéra exacte alors que j'entrevis un troupeau paître loin devant nous. Nous rallentîmes petit à petit notre allure, puis nous nous approchâmes furtivement, nos pas ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit, idéal pour me laisser le temps de choisir ma proie. Je cherchai du regard une bête isolée afin que sa disparition n'affecte pas trop les autres, je fis le tour du troupeau, Seth sur les talons avant de trouver mon bonheur. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre, un jeune cerf s'était mis à l'écart, je souris. Seth l'avait aussi remarqué, je posai ma main sur son flanc, il ne se dégagea pas, je le caressai un instant avant de me pencher pour lui dire merci. Je fondis aussitôt après sur ma proie, je l'attrapai par le cou, j'avais à peine resserré ma prise que sa nuque se brisa, me faisant grimacer. Je n'avais pourtant pas exercé une pression trop importante, enfin, tout était relatif suivant le point de vue, maintenant que j'étais un vampire, je n'arrivais pas vraiment voire pas du tout à doser ma force._

_Je pris ensuite le chemin du retour, Talesse devait être morte d'inquiétude de ne pas me voir revenir, je pressai le pas pour ne pas trop la faire attendre. Je zig-zaguai entre les arbres, mon trophée sur les épaules afin de faciliter ma progression jusqu'à ma belle qu'il me tardait de retrouver. Après quelques secondes à courir seule dans les bois, j'étais de nouveau face au précipice que je m'empressai d'enjamber. Ma brune avait arrêté de faire les cent pas lorsqu'elle me vit émerger des arbres et vînt aussitôt me serrer dans ses bras après mon atterrissage. Je lui rendis son étreinte tandis que ma proie tombait de mes épaules pour finir sur le sol dans un vacarme désagréable, je grimaçai l'espace d'un instant à cause de mon ouïe trop fine._

**- Tu en as mis du temps pour attraper ton repas, avec tes nouvelles capacités ça aurait dû être vite réglé...**

**- Disons que je suis tombée sur un imprévu alors que je bondissais sur le cerf que je t'avais indiqué tout à l'heure. **_Elle plissa le front._

**- Un imprévu du genre poilu avec des crocs je suppose.** _Je hochai la tête. _**Et tu es toujours en vie, avec tes yeux ils t'ont forcément pris pour un ennemi, mais comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir indemne ?**

**- Eh bien, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chancede tomber sur le loup qui a fait de moi ce que je suis à présent.** _Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise de ma révélation. _**Il m'a encore envoyée valser contre un arbre alors que je sautais sur ma proie, heureusement qu'il n'a pas profité de ce moment pour venir m'achever. Il s'est contenté de me regarder me relever à distance raisonnable, on s'est regardé en chien de faïence le temps que je comprenne que c'était un Quileute. Il s'est mis à grogner et j'ai levé les mains pour tenter de l'apaiser pendant que je lui disais que je ne lui voulais pas de mal et que j'espérais ne pas l'avoir blessé.**

**- Hé ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait essayé de t'anéantire à tout prix et rapidement. Il n'avait peut être pas envie de se battre et préférait que tu quitte leur territoire de toi-même, **_finit-elle pensive._

**- Peut être, oui, c'est aussi ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit en chemin. Je me suis ensuite approchée de lui pour mieux le détailler, sa couleur m'était familière, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'un bref instant. Du coup je lui ai demandé si c'était lui qui m'avait aussi percutée lors de votre combat contre le vilain vampire. Et en effet, c'était bien lui, résultat on a un peu discuté et il a absolument tenu à m'aider à trouver un nouveau dîner pour se faire pardonner de son erreur et me voila maintenant. **_Je lui décochai mon plus beau sourire, me retenant d'écarter les bras pour ponctuer ma dernière phrase d'un tadamm._

**- Je vais finir par croire que tu as une bonne étoile qui veille sur toi pour avoir eu ce que tu voulais.**

**- Meuh non, je suis sûre que c'est plutôt le fruit du hasard, ainsi que des concours de circonstances et rien d'autre. J'ai fait la connaissance d'Alice au cours de mes études, Bella, Camille et toi par son biais et si je suis ce que je suis c'est parce qu'une tête de mûle n'a pas voulu m'écouter et qu'il fallait que je l'empêche de se faire mal involontairement.**

**- Ce qui t'as bien arrangée, **_me répondit-elle avec une moue dubitative._

**- Ben oui, je suis ce que j'ai toujours voulu être depuis que je connais votre existence et j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie, avec qui je pourrai vivre éternellement.** _Je lui volai un baiser avant de reprendre._ **Et si on retournait un peu plus vers chez les Cullen pour que j'ai un peu d'intimité pour mon premier repas...**

**- Bien sûr. Ce serait dommage que tu te salisse sous les yeux de nos amis à quattre pattes qui pourraient rôder de l'autre côté, **_me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_Je repris ma proie sur mes épaules et m'engageai parmi les arbres, direction la maison que j'ai quitté il y a un petit moment, Talesse me suivit en sifflottant jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'arrêter pour casser la croute. Je posai le cerf sur le sol avant de m'asseoir en tailleur et d'empoigner le cou de l'animal et de planter mes dents dedans. Le sang afflua aussitôt dans ma bouche que je m'empressai d'avaler calmant peu à peu le brasier que j'avais dans ma gorge depuis mon réveil. Une fois ma soif apaisé et le cerf vider, je me redressai afin d'inspecter mes vêtements qui étaient un peu tâchés et essuyer mes lèvres d'un revers de main._

**- Hé bien pour une première fois tu t'en sors bien, tu n'as pas fait un carnage contrairement à ce que la plupart d'entre nous font.**

**- Merci pour le compliment. Euh on fait quoi de la carcasse ?** _Demandai-je a ma belle._

**- On le laisse sur place, un prédateur passera sûrement dans les parages et s'en occupera. **

**- Ok ! On rentre que je puisse me changer ?**

**- Oui.**

_Elle me prit la main et nous reprîmes le chemin que nous avions emprunté à l'aller._


End file.
